


Unspoken Memories

by LatinoGamer123



Series: Forevermore [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Body Worship, Comfort, Espionage, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Intrigue, Loneliness, Lots of it, M/M, Medieval/Fantasy, Mutual Masturbation, Nobility, Oral Sex, PTSD, Reader Insert, Royalty, Sadness, Sadomasochism, Sexuality, Singing, Smut, Some Stereotypes, Strong Women Of Color, The Past, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wiles, and a LOT of whispering, boobs, compassion - Freeform, cuteness, fr this is actually really sad, like a lot!, memories of rape/non-con, mentions of rape/non-con, power trips, time jumps, wet dreams, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinoGamer123/pseuds/LatinoGamer123
Summary: Not every noteworthy event happens in the midst of a great story...And, they aren’t always experienced by the great heroes that everyone is familiar with...Sometimes they occur when nothing else is going on...And, sometimes they are seen through the eyes of someone you might not expect...





	1. Screech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a stormy night in the Kingdom of Ravarra, and a goblin has entered the grounds of the Founder’s Palace. The noises that it makes have woken everyone up and put the whole Palace on edge. 
> 
> Reminded of events and people from her past, Queen Reyna the Gracious gets out of bed in the middle of the night and goes to check in with everybody, in an attempt to clear her lonesome conscience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m not dead! 
> 
> This is just a little in-between action while I still work on those other two stories. 
> 
> Inspired by something that happened IRL. This is actually really sad, I’m sure you’ll see why. 
> 
> And hey, this is the first I’ve ever used the F/M tag! \OoO/ It’s actually only for a split second, but since it was there and was fairly important, I figured I may as well. 
> 
> So, without further ado, here’s a sad Reyna story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

SCREECH

Queen Reyna the Gracious sat up in bed as that horrible noise seemingly ringed throughout the whole region. 

It was a dark and stormy night, and somehow a goblin had entered the grounds of the Founder’s Palace. Now it was out there somewhere, lurking about and ruining not only the sleep of the Queen of Ravarra, but that of everyone from the servants to the knights. 

SCREECH

The door to Reyna’s bedchamber opened, and Warden Anselmo entered, flanked by two other Royal Guards. 

“Where is it?” She asked. 

“In the gardens somewhere, Your Grace,” he told her, “It might take us a while to track it down. But, don’t worry, Your Grace. We’ll find the bastard.”

SCREECH

The horrid noise put everyone on edge. 

Reyna nodded, “Do what you have to. Try to isolate it if you can, and whatever you do, don’t let it get inside.”

“Permission to sic the dragon on it, Your Grace?”

That was a good idea. 

Having Incendio hunt the beast down would make it go a lot faster, and if he set something on fire, the rain tonight was heavy enough to put it out before it got dangerous. 

Plus, he probably wouldn’t object to a midnight snack. 

“Granted.”

Warden Anselmo and the Guards saluted and left, closing the door behind them. 

SCREECH

All of this screeching was bringing back memories. 

This was hardly the first time one of those beasts had managed to sneak down from the mountains of the Sierra Salvaje, and not even the first time one had entered the Ciudad Del Fundador, and even the Palace grounds like tonight. 

In fact, this exact thing had happened four times before in Reyna’s life. But all four times, she hadn’t been alone. 

SCREECH

Suddenly, Reyna was a little girl again. 

She was on the verge of tears, scared for her life by whatever mad creature was out there shrieking, and likely hunting for a little girl to eat. 

SCREECH

A pair of protective arms wrapped strongly around her. 

She turned in the bed to face her mother, Santana, as she eased her with a caring smile. 

“Shh, don’t you worry yourself, little Princess,” she hugged her, “Your mother’s here for you, and if that screeching cunt tries to come anywhere near here, I’ll slice it’s head off myself.”

SCREECH

Suddenly, Reyna was a young adult again. 

She was attempting to calm her shaking breaths as the shrieks continued, not only for her sake, but for that of the unborn child growing in her belly. 

SCREECH

A pair of strong arms wrapped gently around her. 

She turned in the bed to face her husband and consort, Reynaldo, as he reassured her with a warm smile. 

“Shh, don’t worry, my love. Everything will be alright. I won’t let anything happen to you,” he kissed her, “or to him. Ever. I promise.”

SCREECH

Suddenly, Reyna was an adolescent again. 

She was shivering uncontrollably, frightened by the evil beast that was lurking about outside, just looking for an opportunity to come in and grab her. 

SCREECH

A pair of gentle arms wrapped protectively around her. 

She turned in bed to face her handmaiden and lover, Camila, as she comforted her with an affectionate smile. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, my little Princess,” she cooed, “I’m here for you. I promise. And, I’m not going anywhere.”

SCREECH

Now, she was an adult again. 

Not in the present day, but it was after the other three. After her mother had left the Palace. After she’d been separated from Camila. After she’d lost Reynaldo. 

And this time, she wasn’t the one to shake. 

SCREECH

Her bedchamber door swung open. 

“M-MAMI!!!”

Her young son, Esteban, scampered into the room. As he jumped into the bed, High Sir Sandro entered the room. 

“My sincerest apologies, Your Grace, he would not remain in bed. He was too frightened, and before I knew it, he was already halfway here.”

Her little boy scurried across the bedsheets and wrapped his little arms around her, burying his little face in her nightgown. 

She placed her arms around him and nodded to her son’s Guard, “It’s fine. He can stay.”

High Sir Sandro nodded, then turned to leave before casting one last glance over his shoulder. 

“...You’re sure you’ll be alright, Reyna?”

Reyna smiled at her best friend, “I’ll be fine, Sandro. Thank you.”

He nodded again, looking at her with those eyes that she couldn’t look at him back with, then turned and left the room. 

Reyna hugged her shivering boy close to her. 

“Shh, it’s alright, my little Prince,” she promised, “Mother’s here. Always.”

SCREECH

And now, Reyna was back in the present. 

And now, she was all alone. 

Her mother was in another realm. 

Her husband had died in the Obsidian War. 

Her lover had been sent away decades ago. 

And, her son was now in late adolescence, and had his own lover to care for. 

Coo

She looked up as the dove, Paloma, flew into her room. 

She smiled at God’s messenger and her son’s guardian, “Hello, little one.”

Coo coo

“I wish I could understand you,” she sighed, “I could use someone to talk to right now.”

Coo

The white bird flew over to the bedchamber door and perched herself on the latch. 

Reyna looked at her for a moment. 

Then, she nodded, and started to get out of bed. 

“You’re right. As long as I’m still awake, I may as well check on everyone else. Thank you, Paloma.”

Coo

The bird took off and flew away, and Reyna smiled after her. 

She opened the bedchamber door and crossed her main rooms to the double doors that led to the hallway. 

She opened the door and stepped outside to find High Dame Marisol standing guard. 

“Your Grace!” The Royal Guard’s sole woman saluted. 

“At ease,” she nodded, “I couldn’t sleep, so I’m fancying a walk. Care to join?”

“Of course, Your Grace, but is it safe to leave your rooms with—?”

SCREECH

“...That lurking about?” High Dame Marisol finished. 

“It’ll be fine, they’ll catch it soon,” she assured her, “Besides, if all else fails, I’ll have you here to protect me.”

“Yes, Your Grace,” she nodded, “Shall I fetch your tiara?”

“No,” she shook her head, “It’s just a short walk. Come. Let’s go.”

“At once, Your Grace.”

SCREECH

***

Even at night, the Founder’s Palace was busy as ever. 

As Reyna strolled through the halls, servant and knight each stopped what they were doing to bow, curtsy, or salute to her before resuming with their current tasks. 

SCREECH

Everyone stood still for but a second before returning to work, each of them adopting worried looks as the screeches continued. 

Reyna wished there was more she could do. She didn’t like seeing the castle like this. 

If she could, she would have strapped on her armor, grabbed her sword, and hunted for that screeching goblin herself, but that wasn’t her job. Right now, her job was to assure the Palace’s residents that everything would be alright while the Guards and the dragon hunted for the beast. 

It wasn’t easy, but it was what she had to do. 

SCREECH

Reyna came to the servant’s hall, and went to a door that she recognized. High Dame Marisol opened it for her, and she stepped inside. 

“Your Grace!”

She held up a hand to stop them from getting up, “It’s fine. I just wanted to see how everyone was doing.”

“We’re alright, Your Grace,” he told her, “All things consider—.”

SCREECH

The little manservant, Gilberto, whimpered and hid his face under the bedcovers. Wizard Benedicto rubbed his back. 

“The screeching is scaring Gilberto a bit, but I’ve got him. We’re alright, Your Grace. I assure you.”

Reyna nodded, “Very well. I’ll be off then.”

“Goodnight, Your Grace.”

“Goodnight.”

“Shh, it’s okay...” Reyna heard Benedicto say to Gilberto as they left, “It’s okay... I’m here...”

Poor little wrong-bodied Benedicto. 

He’d been through so much. 

Death, a rebellion, betrayal, and his sex change ritual on top of that. 

Reyna was glad that he had Gilberto. After everything that had happened to him, he deserved happiness. 

SCREECH

Reyna sighed, then continued her walk through the Palace. 

***

SCREECH

After wandering through most of the Palace, Reyna decided to take a quick look through the stables. 

She may not have been able to speak to animals like her son and magic users could, but she cared about them too. They deserved to be safe as well. 

SCREECH

Whinny

Whinny

Reyna spotted the horses, Lina and Marco, nuzzling their noses together in a way that radiated comfort. 

Even the horses had each other. It was cute. Reyna was happy for them. 

She decided not to disturb them, and went on her way back into the Palace. 

***

SCREECH

Finally, Reyna came to the hall where her son’s rooms were located. 

Coming up to the double doors, she told High Dame Marisol to wait outside, then slipped in to go see her son. 

As she came in, she caught her eye on the new painting on the wall. 

Where there once had been an unattractive painting of the death of Queen Estela the Selfless—which Esteban had reportedly destroyed on purpose—there now stood a beautiful, much more appropriate work of art. 

It was a painting of King Samuel and Prince Sol embracing each other lovingly in the woods while the moon shown down upon them. And, it had a title that fit it perfectly. 

‘Two Lovers Hide in the Rays.’

Mewl

Mewl mewl

Reyna looked down to see the three cats, Antonio, Mariana, and Leo, cuddling up together in the daybed. 

Even the cats. 

Again, Reyna was happy for them. 

She reached down and stroked their little fur coats, inciting many purrs in the process. 

SCREECH

All three of the cats looked up. Reyna sighed and gave them a few more pets. 

At least they had each other. 

Finally, Reyna turned in the direction of the bedchamber. 

She walked over to the chamber to check on her son and raised a hand to open the door... 

“There once was a young boy from the river of light,  
His mother was brown, and his father was white,”

Was that... singing? 

“Chosen to rescue a Prince in disguise,  
All due to the beauty of his magical eyes,”

Slowly, Reyna opened the door a crack and peaked inside... 

“The eyes, the eyeees...  
Shaped like an almond, pretty as a prize,  
The eyes, the eyeees...  
Hazel as the ocean in the morning sunrise,  
The eyes, the eyeees...  
The eyes, the eyes,”

Reyna could barely contain another sigh. 

On his bed, there was Esteban, and in his arms, he cradled his lover, Victor. 

“The Prince, he did rescue from a dungeon so foul,  
Rescued from the clutches of a demonic scowl, 

A kiss in the bushes, and songs of a dove,  
The two came to realize that they were in love,”

Reyna could only watch. 

She could only watch and listen as her son cradled the love of his life and sung of how the two had come to be together. 

“The eyes, the eyeees...  
Only together did they realize,  
The eyes, the eyeees...  
Their love would not end and not meet a demise,  
The eyes, the eyeees...  
The eyes, the eyes, 

The eyes, the eyeees...  
The eyes, the eyes.”

As his song ended, Esteban planted a kiss on his beloved Victor’s cheek. 

“I will hold you in my heart forevermore, my knight in shining armor.”

Reyna slowly closed the door. 

As she walked away and stood in the middle of the room, she let out the sigh that she’d been holding in for what felt like an eternity. 

Perhaps she should have been appalled. 

Not at her son’s relationship with the Lord Evangelio. She’d known about them before even they had. 

But, about the fact that Esteban, her son, the Crown Prince of Ravarra, was the one cradling his own personal bodyguard. 

But honestly, she wasn’t appalled. 

Esteban never needed a bodyguard, he was perfectly capable of handling himself. And besides, they had a perfect relationship, those two. They had come together through some of the hardest times possible for both of them. In a world of darkness, they’d found each other’s lights. 

She sighed again. 

Where did her little boy get such an angelic singing voice? 

God knows he didn’t get it from his father. Just the thought of that made Reyna want to laugh. Perhaps he’d gotten it from her. 

Her son had grown so much. 

She could hardly believe it... 

SCREE—

ROAR

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the bright orange light that flashed outside. 

The shadow of the dragon, Incendio, flew by, roaring victoriously. 

ROAR

A moment later, High Dame Marisol came in, this time accompanied by High Sir Tomas. 

“I believe they were successful, Your Grace.”

Reyna nodded, “Good,” she turned and headed for the door, “I’ll be heading back to my chambers now.”

“Shall we escort you, Your Grace?” High Sir Tomas asked. 

“No. Thank you, High Sir, High Dame, you’ve done enough,” she nodded, “You two should take the night off. You deserve it.”

“If you insist, Your Grace.”

“Goodnight, Your Grace,” High Dame Marisol saluted. 

“Goodnight,” Reyna nodded as the two Royal Guards left together. 

And so, Reyna, Gracious Queen of Ravarra, in a Palace full of couples and friendships and people altogether, returned to her bedchamber alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Reyna. 
> 
> She deserves happiness too! 
> 
> I hope she can get it soon. );
> 
> The new stories are on the way! 
> 
> See you soon!


	2. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Guard has finally admitted another woman into their numbers! 
> 
> Now, it is time for High Dame Marisol to pass on her wisdom to the new blood. 
> 
> But, she may be in for an unexpected—but not necessarily unwanted—surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This turned into a multiple-chapter story! 
> 
> Or well, a bunch of mini-stories collected in one place. 
> 
> So yeah, that’s what this work is gonna be. A bunch of mostly-unrelated stories that don’t take place during one of the bigger stories, but are still important enough to show off. 
> 
> This is also the only place I’m going to use the Chapter Summary box, because A). I didn’t want to get rid of the Screech summary, and B). I just thought it could work, since these stories will be mostly unrelated. :P
> 
> And yes, I AM still working on the two in-between stories, don’t rush me! I’ve just been really too busy to be working on a giant, perfect story, much less two. But, not too busy to not post SOMETHING. Which is what this work is gonna be for. 
> 
> And, here is one of them! 
> 
> This actually wasn’t supposed to be the first/technically-second story I posted, but a certain—ahem—flightless bird beat me to my first idea, so I decided to do this one first, and that one later. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Fair warning: I may have stolen some key points from Jane the Virgin. XD I just couldn’t help it, it worked so good! 
> 
> So without further ado, here’s a grown woman experiencing a sexual awakening. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“How does the idea of not being the sole woman in the Guard anymore feel to you, High Dame Marisol?”

High Dame Marisol was escorting the Queen down to the Royal Guard training room. 

All of the other Guards were already down there, apparently already getting to know the newest recruit. 

“It is an intriguing concept, Your Grace,” Marisol answered, “It will be nice to have someone like me to serve alongside. I just hope she’ll be able to keep up.”

Marisol had no doubt in her mind that she would. 

Anyone who was worthy of becoming a guardian of the Crown obviously had to have proven themselves to be the best. 

But, that only meant that they were proven to be the best of their home militaries. And, everybody who wore the golden armor could claim that title. 

No, what mattered now was whether or not this new woman was good enough to keep up with the other Guards. 

They’d all had to prove that. 

Warden Anselmo, who had been one of the greatest heroes of the Obsidian War, had had to prove that. 

High Sir Sandro—God rest his soul—who had been personal bodyguard to the Crown Prince all his life, had had to prove that. 

High Sir Victor, who had rescued the Prince and fatally wounded the Del Fuego Rebellion singlehandedly, had had to prove that. 

And, God knows that Marisol had had to prove that. She had been the girl invading the boy’s club. She hadn’t had to prove that she was the best. She’d had to prove that she was the best of the best. She’d had to prove that she could stand with her male fellows while simultaneously proving that she could stand out from them. 

And, she had. 

She was now one of the most respected members of the Guard. 

And now, it was time for her to pass that wisdom onto the new girl. 

“I’m sure she’ll be able to hold her own,” Her Grace assured her, “She’ll have an expert to look up to in you, after all.”

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

Marisol didn’t know much about this new woman. All she had been told was that she was common-born, like herself, and that she was from the Isla Del Mar. 

She wondered what she would look like. If she had to guess, she would say that she was probably a fairly robust-looking woman. A hard face that rarely smiled, and short hair that was probably graying depending on her age. 

But again, Marisol didn’t know much. She only had so much to go on. 

Well, however this woman looked, Marisol hoped that she could be good enough. 

***

Finally, they arrived at the training room, where Warden Anselmo was waiting outside for them. 

He saluted, “Your Grace.”

“Good day, Warden Anselmo. How goes the training?”

“Marvelous, Your Grace. Our new sister is even better than we had expected. She’s giving all the boys a run for their money,” he chuckled as he led them in. 

Well, that was good to hear. 

If she was already proving herself to the Warden, then that was good sign. 

Maybe she could live up to expectations after—. 

WHAM

Marisol was pulled from her thoughts as High Sir Santiago literally flew across the room and into the wall beside them. 

WHAM

BOOM

“ARGH—!”

CRUNCH

BAM

In the middle of the room, a tornado of men was getting beaten and battered on all sides by a sole bronze-skinned figure in golden armor. 

“YA!!!”

Marisol caught a glance at the figure’s face... 

...And, nearly lost her breath. 

It was the woman. 

And, she looked nothing like Marisol had been expecting. 

She was young. A young adult. Of medium height with a body that would make courtesans jealous, armed only with a cracked wooden training sword. She had flowing, wavy black hair that flew as she spun through the air. And, her face was... 

...Wow. 

“High Dame!” Warden Anselmo called, “Come and greet your Queen!”

The woman disassembled herself from the broken males and jogged over. 

Her wavy hair blew as she did, making the few curls that she had look like springs bouncing on the air. 

She stopped in front of them and saluted with a perfect posture, and cooed in a heavenly voice with an angelic accent. 

“Your Grace.”

“High Dame. I see your training is going well.”

“Nothing I cannot handle, Your Grace. Though, these men are certainly putting up quite a fight.”

“Good. Then, perhaps it’s time you trained with someone you can find a little more familiar.”

Her Grace indicated to Marisol. 

“This is High Dame Marisol. Your one sister in this band of brothers. I trust you will get along handsomely.”

“I do not doubt it.”

She smiled in a grin that was even more breathtaking than the rest of her divine face. 

“A pleasure. High Dame Yolanda.”

She held up an elegant finger. 

“Excuse me.”

She turned on her heel and ran to rejoin the fray, knocking two more men down as she did. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Her Grace stated, “I have a meeting with Lady Evangelio. I would tell you to go easy on her—.”

CRUNCH

The sound of the wooden sword breaking across High Sir Victor’s back echoed across the room. 

“...But, I think she can handle it,” Her Grace smiled, “Good luck. Warden, would you accompany me?”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

Her Grace and the Warden left the room. 

“Ugh...”

Marisol went over and helped High Sir Santiago to stand. 

“Well,” Marisol stated as she lifted him up, “This High Dame Yolanda seems to be quite a... formidable woman.”

“That,” Santiago groaned, “is not a woman. That is a war machine.”

Marisol laughed as she helped him limp to the door. 

High Sir Tomas came over to them chuckling, “That was quite a tumble, Iago.”

“Not as bad as yours,” he scowled. 

“I didn’t make the whole room shake, kid.”

“You’re right. You made the whole Palace shake. Tubby!”

“Ooh, I’m so ashamed,” he chuckled again. He punched Marisol’s arm, “Doesn’t look like the new girl’s gonna need much training.”

“It certainly appears so,” Marisol agreed as she watched her go, “She already seems to have the strength and agility of five Guards in one.”

“And, she looks good doing it too, heheh!”

Marisol watched her. Watched as she kicked and punched. Fought with a skill that would probably make one of the fabled deities of Quirnon run for their lives. 

She nodded slowly, “So it would seem...”

“I wouldn’t know...”

Tomas patted his shoulder, “Cheer up, Iago. Come on, let’s get you patched up.”

Tomas slapped Santiago’s buttocks. Santiago gave him a scandalized look, then the two left the room. 

A short while later, His Grace the Prince came by, supporting High Sir Victor as he limped. 

At the start of High Sir Victor’s service, Marisol would have been appalled at the sight of the Crown Prince of Ravarra helping his own Guard, but overtime, she’d gotten used to seeing stuff like this from them. High Sir Victor slept in the Prince’s rooms, and on nights—and days and every time else—when she was stationed outside, she could hear them making quite a lot of noise inside... 

Needless to say, this wasn’t the first time Marisol had seen the Prince’s bodyguard limping... 

Marisol saluted, “Your Grace.”

“At ease,” His Grace nodded, “I hear you’ll be taking High Dame Yolanda on as your protégée.”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

“Good. I hope you’ll be able to knock some sense into her,” His Grace sighed, “I don’t like her.”

“She’s really good though, Your Grace,” Marisol defended, “She was able to take on all the other Guards on her own,” she pointed, “She’s even beat up High Sir Victor.”

“And, that’s precisely why I don’t like her,” His Grace stated, “Don’t get me wrong, I agree that she’s good. The fact that I don’t like her doesn’t mean she’s not good. But still,” His Grace nodded, “Put her in her place.”

Marisol smiled and saluted, “By your command, Your Grace.”

His Grace and High Sir Victor left. 

Slowly, the rest of the Guards limped or hopped or crawled out of the training room, until it was finally just Marisol and the new girl. 

High Dame Yolanda smiled, “Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to fight me?”

Marisol snorted as she picked up a training sword, “I was simply waiting for you to finish your appetizers.”

She bit her lip, “Well, I’ll admit you do look like quite a main course...”

Marisol felt herself blush, but she played along, “So, stop standing there drooling, and come and take a bite.”

“Aha, a challenge!” High Dame Yolanda declared, “It’s about time I faced off against another woman.”

Marisol smiled. She swung her sword, “Well then, let’s see if you’ve got the ovaries to keep up with me.”

“I’ll try not to disappoint.”

High Dame Yolanda raised her sword. 

“Come on,” she nodded, “Hit me.”

***

“Santana la Luz,” Marisol breathed, “You are good.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” High Dame Yolanda wiped sweat from her forehead, “I look forward to honing my skills with you.”

“You might even learn a thing or two,” she nodded, “Come on, let’s rest.”

They walked over and sat on one of the benches at the side of the room. 

“Could you help me with this?” High Dame Yolanda asked. 

“With—?”

She started unstrapping her breastplate. 

“Oh... Sure.”

Marisol helped her unstrap and lifted it over her head, leaving her in her undershirt. And—

—Oh! 

She was taking off her undershirt now. 

Okay. 

She took it off and placed it down with the breastplate, leaving her in nothing but her breast-binds. 

Wow. 

Those were some sizable round breasts. 

Marisol wished her breasts looked like that. 

Those were some big girls... 

High Dame Yolanda sighed and Marisol snapped out of whatever trance she’d been in. 

“I think I’m going to like being a Royal Guard,” she stated, “It’s a steady job, I get a decent living quarters, three meals a day, and I get to beat up men whenever I want.”

Marisol chuckled, “That’s precisely why I joined. To beat up men. And, to protect the Crown, of course.”

“Of course.”

The two chuckled. 

Then, High Dame Yolanda looked into Marisol’s eyes. 

Marisol felt as though she were in another trance. 

“High Dame Marisol.”

“High Dame Yolanda.”

“Marisol, Marisol, Marisol.”

“Yes, that’s my name,” she nodded, “How can I help you?”

“Just trying to figure you out,” she continued to stare, “Hmm... You’ve got my skin tone, but not all of my features. Let me guess... Bahía Calma?”

Marisol smiled and nodded, “Yes, that is correct. I served as a land knight for House Macarena before I became a Guard.”

“I never would have guessed otherwise,” High Dame Yolanda stated, “Your heartlands accent is perfect.”

Marisol shrugged, “When ya be servin’ the Crown, ya‘ve gotta be learnin’ how to be speakin’ prope’ly, ya bilge rat,” she stated, letting her birth accent flow. 

“Adorable,” High Dame Yolanda giggled, “You’re lowborn too, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah,” Marisol confirmed, “My parents were both dockworkers.”

“My parents were servants in the citadel,” she stated, “Probably the only reason I got noticed in the first place.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Marisol disagreed, “You’ve got skill and prowess. No matter where you may be, no matter who you may be, when you have those, somebody’s gonna notice.”

High Dame Yolanda smiled at her with an... enchanting smile. 

“In adolescence, I had a lover who used to tell me the same thing,” she stated, “She told me that with the skill I possessed, I was going to go places I’d never even dreamed of going,” she shrugged, “Looks like she was right.”

Marisol smiled back, “Looks like she was.”

They continued to smile at each other. 

That was all they were doing... 

Just sitting there... 

Smiling... 

Marisol shook herself out of it, “Anyway, I think that’s enough mush for now,” she stood up, “It should be about supper time now. Wanna get some grub?”

“Sure,” High Dame Yolanda stood up and... 

...Stretched. 

Her muscles rippled as she stretched out her arms... 

Her breasts bounced just a bit... 

“Shall we go?”

Marisol blinked and nodded, “Yes. Let’s.”

***

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Marisol had just changed out of her armor and underclothes, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments, when she heard the sound of knocking at her quarters door. 

That was odd... 

It was the middle of the night, who would be knocking at a time like this? She wasn’t on duty tonight... 

Should she get dressed? 

Nah. It was probably just a servant. No need to dress up over nothing. 

She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing—

Oh! 

“High Dame Yolanda,” she brushed her hair, “Forgive me, I wasn’t expecting company, I’m not dressed.”

“It’s fine,” she stated. 

She had a mischievous look in her eye. 

“Umm,” Marisol asked, “How can I help you?”

High Dame Yolanda sauntered closer, getting up in Marisol’s space. 

She was so... muscular... 

“I was wondering if I could get a quick... training session.”

Marisol looked at her confusedly, “Right now?”

“Right now...”

Marisol felt her eyes as she looked her up and down. 

“Umm... What did you have in mind?”

Yolanda brought a hand up and stroked Marisol’s hair. 

“Wrestling...”

She suddenly grabbed Marisol’s breast, making her gasp. 

“Marisol, Marisol, Marisol...”

She started pushing her back toward her bed... 

“I’m going to make you scream...”

She kicked the door closed. 

Yes. 

Yes! 

...

“...YES!!!”

Marisol shot up. 

She was smiling widely and breathing heavily... 

...Until it hit her. 

Her smile dropped. 

She looked around. 

She was in her quarters. 

In her bed. 

Alone. 

Was that...? 

Had that been...? 

...A dream? 

...Woah. 

That was... 

Wow, that... 

Wow... 

That was one kind of sexual awakening... 

Wow...

...

...

...

...Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this works out well for her. :)
> 
> I haven’t decided yet if I’m going to continue this particular arc, but if I do, it’ll probably be a while before it happens. I’ve got a number of other mini-stories that I’ve got planned (And yes, I’ll still be working on the two in-betweens!), so yeah, expect more like this in the future. 
> 
> I hope you all like the direction I’m going in! 
> 
> See you soon!


	3. The Naming System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingdom of Ravarra is an aristocratic dominion, that much is no secret. And as a result, it is hardly uncommon for one to come across an individual with highborn blood and a family name. 
> 
> But, how did their families become highborn? What exactly do they represent? And, what is the significance of their names? 
> 
> One bright and early morning, Prince Esteban wakes up to find his lover with those questions on his mind. And, he is here to answer them for him... 
> 
> And, perhaps gain something for himself in the process...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be honest. This WHOLE chapter is just world-building. Lots and lots of world-building. 
> 
> And on top of that, this is only really a prologue of the next chapter! Which is why I’m posting them both at the same time. XD The next one has EVEN MORE world-building! Look at me! 
> 
> So yeah, I hope you like that kinda stuff, cuz there is a LOT. :P
> 
> Enjoy!

Esteban woke up to the unusual sensation that he was alone in his bed. 

He sat up and looked around. Victor wasn’t in the room. He was probably already in the main room, waiting for him. 

Well, no reason to keep him waiting. 

Esteban stretched, but as he did, he looked down and noticed the pillows. The one that Victor had slept on. It still had the outline of his head on it. 

He picked it up on instinct and pressed his face into it, breathing in deeply through his nose. 

It smelled just like him. 

It made him smile. 

But, there was no reason for him to be sniffing at pillows. The real person was sitting just outside. He could just go and sniff him. Victor wouldn’t mind. 

He got up and started to get dressed. As he finished, he started to head for the door, until he looked down at the table. 

Oh. 

Right. 

He sighed as he picked up the treaty. 

If he was going to get it signed, he was gonna have to do it today. The ambassador would be at the Bazaar. It would have been so much easier if he could just go himself, but he couldn’t even set foot outside his chambers without being seen, and he needed to not be seen. So, he needed to send somebody in his place. 

And, he needed to do so before his mother did the same. 

He’d managed to convince Chiquita Ayala to reveal who had been chosen to represent his mother. And, thank God that Chiquita was professional enough not to try to flirt with him in the process. If he’d approached any other woman with a favor like that to ask, he might not have been so lucky. 

Why did every unmarried girl he talked to always try to flirt with him? Did they not realize that he’d never be interested? Had they not heard the very true rumors about his sexual preference? Had they not heard the very true rumors about his relationship with the new Lord of the Río De La Luz? 

Ugh. 

Anyway, Warbler Ten had been chosen to be his mother’s envoy. Heh. He wondered how Gilberto might have reacted to hearing that. 

But, Esteban needed his treaty signed. 

He needed this. 

His mother truly was gracious, but this wasn’t something that could be easily fixed by splitting it. No, either she was getting it, or Esteban was. 

And again, she was gracious, but Esteban knew that there was no way she was giving it to him. 

But, this was something he needed. For him. For his people. So, he had to fight for it. He had to get this treaty signed before his mother had a chance to get hers. 

He had to do this. 

Even though he knew that by doing this, he would be starting a war with his own mother. 

Not an actual war, but still. Anything with the word, ‘war,’ in it was unsettling. 

But, he had to do this, because in the end, it would all be worth it. 

But first, he needed an envoy of his own. 

He could worry about it after breakfast. Maybe he could get Victor to help. But first, he needed some food in his stomach. 

He went out into the main room, and spotted Victor sitting at the daybed. He was hunched over what appeared to be a letter. 

Esteban placed the treaty down and went over to him, “You’re up early.”

Victor looked up and smiled. His smile could light up any room even in the slight dark of the early morning. 

“I felt like getting an early start.”

“Can’t see why you would possibly want to spend even a minute away from me.”

“You sleep in too late.”

“The sun is barely risen.”

“You should get into the habit of waking up before dawn,” Victor pointed, “It’s a good habit for a future King to get into.”

“Not in a thousand years,” Esteban came over and sniffed into Victor’s hair. It was long enough now that it had lots of curls in it. It was extremely cute. 

Victor looked up at him funnily, “What are you doing?”

“Just smelling you. You smell like flesh. And, spruce. And, kind of like jalapeños. And,” he sniffed again, “Uh-huh. Dick.”

Victor snorted, “That’s your fault!”

“I never said it wasn’t,” he looked at the fur-balls sitting on the daybed next to him, “May I sit here?”

The cats all glared up at him. He glared back. After a short glaring contest, the three cats finally relented and jumped off. 

Esteban sat down and snuggled in. The cats had left it nice and warm for Esteban’s butt. 

He nodded at the paper, “What are you reading?”

“A letter that Anya sent last night,” Victor showed him. 

Esteban chuckled, “Oh, how cute. It’s signed Wizardess Anya Evangelio.”

“Yeah, that’s her name now. Along with the rest of my family. Even the ones I’ve never met. Apparently, my mother’s having to throw out imposters at the manor gate.”

“That tends to happen when you have an extensive family.”

“I never realized just how extensive mine was...”

“No one ever does. What did she say?”

“Just an update, nothing special. She says she’s currently aiding the ill. In the slums of,” Victor squinted, “Leon. Where is that?”

“Ah, Leon,” Esteban nodded, “It’s a city in the north. I hear they have tons of ill there. Your cousin is doing good work.”

“I think I’ve heard of that before,” Victor looked thoughtful, “Didn’t Lady Porra say something about Leon?”

“That would make sense. House Porra is the liege family over Leon.”

“But, I think she said something about a... House Leon.”

“De Leon,” Esteban corrected, “House De Leon. They were the former lieges of the city.”

“What happened to them?”

“Wiped out during the Obsidian War.”

“Oh... That’s sad.”

“It is,” Esteban agreed, “They were supposed to be very kind. But now, they’re extinct, and their lands were given to the asshole Porra’s.”

“That war ruined everything.”

“Certainly a lot of things,” Esteban smiled, “But hey, at least you got a heroic bloodline out of it.”

“I suppose so,” Victor chuckled, “You know, I don’t actually know much about Ravarra’s other cities. I know about the port cities on the Isla Del Mar, but not much about the mainland’s cities. I’d never even heard of Leon before.”

Esteban shrugged, “There aren’t that many cities in the Kingdom. And even so, nothing noteworthy ever really happens in them. The Ciudad Del Fundador is the only one that really carries any importance.”

Victor looked at him. 

“Could you teach me about them? The cities? I feel like this is something I should probably know as a major Lord.”

Oh. 

Well, it wasn’t like they were doing anything at the moment anyway. 

“Sure,” Esteban agreed, “What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

Esteban snorted, “Okay. Well, first things first, did you know that there are more cities on the Isla Del Mar than there are on the entire mainland?”

“Really?”

“Yes. The Isla has six port cities, one for each of the minor nobility, and then the citadel for the Del Mar’s, making that seven cities. The mainland only has six in total. And of those six, only two are directly under the lordship of a major House.”

“Tell me about them.”

“Well, obviously you know about the Ciudad Del Fundador, where we sit right now. Ravarra’s capital, and large enough to be considered it’s own region. It’s under the control of House Reyes, one of my mother’s many, many titles being Lady of the Ciudad Del Fundador. Now, most people assume that it’s named after King Marcel the Founder.”

“But, it’s not,” Victor finished, “It’s named after Lord Santos Reyes. The founder of the Orders of Magic.”

“That is correct,” Esteban nodded, “According to our religion, the Reinos Doctrine, the city’s first foundations were built during the Demon Prince’s reign over Corazones, and then they were expanded during the reign of the three founders of magic, and finally around the three Basilicas during Santos’s leadership under old Delmara.”

“Your family did everything.”

“Yes, we did,” Esteban nodded, “Now, the next most influential city is the mainland’s one port city. Puerto Consorte, in the Bahía Calma. It’s under the direct authority of House Puerta, the Kingdom’s masters of ships, because it is where their castle is located. Now, do you know who it is named after?”

Victor looked thoughtful, “Someone’s consort. I think the Voyager’s?”

“Correct. It is named after Queen Matilda Del Mar, consort to King Hernan the Voyager. The only reason it became a real port city is because of her concern for the crowded and disorganized region.”

Esteban held up four fingers. 

“Now for the four other cities that you’ve never heard of. There is one in each direction. Leon is in the north, in the Tierra Del Fuego, formerly presided over by the now-extinct House De Leon, and now by House Porra. Heredia is to the west, in the Llanura De Rosas, presided over by House De Heredia. Navarrete is to the south, in the Sierra Dentada, presided over by House De Navarrete. And lastly, Villalobos is to the east, in the Selva De Lobos, presided over by House De Villalobos.”

“I’m starting to see a pattern in the naming system,” Victor chuckled. 

“That’s how it came to be,” Esteban nodded. 

“So, everyone in charge of a city has it named after them?”

“No, not really,” Esteban explained, “It’s very different depending on which city it is. For the four I just mentioned, those were the names of the cities that the people called them by, so the nobles in charge named themselves after them. For the Isla’s port cities, it was the other way around. They were named after the nobles that owned them, like Puerto Nazario after House Nazario or Puerto Loyola after House Loyola and so on. That’s why they don’t have the, ‘De,’ in their names. The citadel is similar, except that it doesn’t have an actual name. Just Castle Del Mar or the Del Mar citadel, after House Del Mar. Puerto Consorte and the Ciudad Del Fundador were named after specific people, no families involved, which is why we don’t have a House Consorte or a House Del Fundador.”

“I see,” Victor nodded slowly, “This naming system is very confusing to me.”

Esteban smiled and shrugged, “Well, we still have time. Do you want me to explain that to you too.”

“Yes please, I would like that very much.”

“Alright then!” Esteban got up, “I’ll be right back.”

He walked over and up the stairs to his indoor balcony, then searched through the shelves. 

Ahh, found it. 

He took the book out and climbed back downstairs, coming back over to Victor. 

He dropped it on the table with a thud, making Victor jump. 

God, he was too cute. 

Victor looked at it and read the title aloud. 

“‘A History of the Aristocratic Bloodlines of the Kingdom of Ravarra.’”

“You’ll find everything you need it there,” he sat back down and started flipping through the pages, “Now, let’s start with the oldest and most basic.”

He stopped and pointed. 

“The old ruling Houses of Cuatro Reinos. House Del Mar, House De La Sierra, House Del Fuego, and House De La Selva. Like I said, their names are the most basic. They were named after the places that they ruled. House Del Mar ruled the sea, House De La Sierra ruled the mountains, and so on. That’s why they were the ones with the most basic names.”

“So, the Del Mar’s and the Del Fuego’s are the Kingdom’s oldest families?”

“That’s right. With House De La Sierra and House De La Selva extinct since the Unificación, House Del Mar and House Del Fuego are the oldest surviving bloodlines in Ravarra.”

“That’s scary to think about.”

“I suppose so,” Esteban chuckled. He turned the pages, “Now, there are two recorded exceptions to the basic naming rule. These ones were founded by heroic generals who were ennobled by the Founder after the Unificación. One was House De La Rosa, the original lieges of the Llanura De Rosas. Care to guess what the other one was?”

Victor sighed. 

“House De La Luz.”

“Correct. The original lieges of the Tierra De La Luz. King Marcel was very grateful to the generals for their service. They each supposedly saved his life at some point. In thanks, he gave them those names that made them sound old and entitled.”

“But, neither of those Houses are alive today.”

“Right. They’re both extinct. The last liege of House De La Rosa died during the reign of Queen Paulina the Vengeful without an heir. There was but one member of the bloodline left, and he was a bastard. Queen Paulina gave him the Llanura De Rosas and offered to legitimize him as a De La Rosa to restart the bloodline. But, he declined, saying that he wanted to start his own bloodline, and took the name Rosales.”

“Ah. And, thus birthed House Rosales, the Kingdom’s masters of coin.”

“That’s right,” Esteban nodded, “Now...”

He lowered his voice. 

“As you know, House De La Luz is extinct, because of the Usurpation and all that,” he nodded to the new painting of Samuel and Sol on the wall, “With the Tierra De La Luz splitting into the Bosque and Río, yada, yada. And, as you also know, there is one De La Luz bastard still alive today, but I don’t think we’re going to be giving her a restart to her bloodline anytime soon.”

Victor shuddered, “I hope not.”

“Yes. And, those are the only recorded families that utilize that naming system.”

Victor smiled, “What about House Del Bosque?”

Esteban snorted, “There was never such a thing as a House Del Bosque. King Guillermo the Thespian made that name up for his play, ‘A Street-Carriage Named Desire.’ The character, Blanca Del Bosque, was said to have lost her House’s region, the Bel Sueño—which also never existed—to the Rosales’s over a debt, which is why she had to go and live with her sister, Estela, and her husband, Stefan Herrera.”

“Herrera. Like Gilberto.”

“Please don’t compare our adorable little manservant to that raper...”

Victor chuckled. Then, he looked thoughtful again, “What about Delgado? Is that... some sort of variation of... something about cats?”

“No,” Esteban shook his head, “House Delgado’s name isn’t from that naming system. Delgado is an old word that’s a synonym for, ‘thin.’”

“Oh.”

“And, we’ll get to that naming system in a second. Next, as we already talked about, those four mainland cities. Their noble families are named after the cities. House De Leon was named after the city of Leon, House De Navarrete is named after Navarrete, and so on.”

Esteban pointed into the book. 

“And then, there’s the rest of the names. There are different reasons why families would have gotten certain names, but for the most part, it’s based off of something significant or a word that describes them. Like, the first Delgado was most likely thin. House Rosales lords over a place with lots of roses,” Esteban pointed, “Your House Evangelio is named after your great-grandmother, Evangelina.”

Victor nodded, “And, what about Reyes?”

“I have no idea how we got the name Reyes,” Esteban admitted, “It was created long before we were ever Kings,” he shrugged, “For all I know, it was probably prophetic. Whoever our founder was probably knew that we were destined to be Kings.”

“And, Queens.”

Esteban smiled, “Yes, and Queens.”

Victor laughed and scratched his head, “Well, these are certainly some complicated subjects.”

“Aw, I’m sorry if my lecture broke your lowborn brain.”

“Shut up!”

Esteban giggled, “Yes, I agree, they are a bit complicated. At least we have family names to identify who we are. It must get even more complicated for the Princely Bloodlines of Anaxor and Rueno.”

“Wait,” Victor made a face, “The what whats of Anaxor and what!?”

Esteban stared at him. 

“Are you serious? How long have you been in this castle?”

“I’ve never heard of this whatever you just said!”

Esteban laughed. 

Santiago el Oscuro give him strength. 

He had a lot more to teach his beloved... 

...Oh. 

Wait a minute. 

He could work this to his advantage. 

Yes. 

A plan was formulating in his head. 

Yes. 

This would be perfect. 

Esteban patted his shoulder, “It’s okay, my love. I know it’s a lot to take in.”

“It really is,” Victor sighed, “I’ve only been a major nobleman for a few months, and juggling that with being a Royal Guard and leading efforts against the rebellion, it’s really, really hard.”

Esteban smirked, “I could distract you with something else that’s really, really hard...”

“Shut up,” Victor snorted, “Shut the fuck up.”

Esteban giggled, “Don’t worry, you’ll figure everything out in no time. I believe in you.”

Esteban sat up and started to turn the pages again. 

“Now, let me tell you about the five territories of Ravarra...”

He heard the door to his chambers open. 

Esteban fought back a smile, then opened his mouth to continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Lots and lots of world-building. 
> 
> And, it doesn’t even stop there... 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	4. Etiquette And Espionage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilberto Herrera is one of the cutest little boys one will ever come across. 
> 
> He is a loyal manservant to the Crown Prince, and on top of that, he has a friendly demeanor, a darling face, the most adorable hair... 
> 
> ...And, a penchant for wily subterfuge. 
> 
> Aside from being a servant, Gilberto is also one of the trickiest whisperers in the Ciudad Del Fundador. 
> 
> And, when his Prince has a task that needs doing that requires the utmost discretion, Gilberto is ready to prove his worth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this chapter ended up being WAY longer than I thought it’d be! I hope it was worth it. :D
> 
> A semi-continuation of last chapter—a TON more world-building too!—and some actual action happens in this one instead of just sitting around and talking! I hope you like it! 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains heavily implied sexual relations between—I don’t even know how old they are anymore. Early teens at MOST! Very, very early! So yeah, if that’s not your thing, read with caution... 
> 
> NOTE: I’ve got some previews/spoilers in the End Notes that MAY interest some people... 
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

ROAR, ‘RISE AND SHINE, UP AND AT ‘EM, DICKS!!!’

Gilberto sat up in bed as Incendio flew by the window. 

He yawned and stretched, relieving the tenseness in his muscles that came from a night’s rest. 

Benedicto groaned beside him and pulled the pillow over his face. 

Gilberto gave him a kiss, then got up to prepare for the day. 

He pulled on his basic servant’s attire, and then proceeded to make some little tweaks to his outfit, so that he couldn’t stand out overtly, but could still be noticeably cute. 

Being attractive got you places in this world. And, Gilberto had places to go. So everyday in the mornings, Gilberto would do his best to look attractive. And, how? By picking up traits that he’d noticed growing up that his mother and sisters utilized when they wanted to look attractive. By following his family’s example. 

Whenever his mother or sisters wanted to look attractive, they wore pretty dresses that were open at the top to show off a bit of their breasts. Gilberto couldn’t wear a dress, but he could use that sort of style to his advantage. 

So, as he was buttoning up his shirt, he made sure to leave the top few buttons open, and stretched it out to expose a bit of his hairless, flat male chest. 

Whenever his mother or sisters wanted to look attractive, they brushed their curly hair so that it was styled in the prettiest way. Gilberto could brush his hair, but he preferred to comb it. 

So, he took his comb and fixed his hair in the small vanity mirror so that it was styled in the cutest way. 

And lastly, whenever his mother or sisters wanted to look attractive, they wore fancy cosmetics to make their faces look as gorgeous as angels. Gilberto could never run around looking angel-pretty, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use at least some of those tactics. 

So, he applied just a tiny bit of eyeliner around his eyes, and just a tiny bit of blush to his cheeks. 

And with that, he was finally ready. 

He got up, shook Benedicto until he finally stopped groaning and got up, gave him another kiss, and then left the room. 

“...good day, Condor...”

A handmaiden walked past him. 

“...good day...”

He left to begin his duties. 

***

His first stop was the stables. 

This wasn’t necessarily his job, but he liked to visit his animal friends every once in a while, and this gave him an excuse to do so. 

As soon as he entered, he went straight for the hay bales and started to roll one through the structure, until he finally got to the stable he was looking for. 

Whinny, ‘Yo, chow time!’

He opened the stable for Lina and Marco, and rolled their breakfast in for them. 

Whinny, ‘Thanks, Hairball!’

Whinny, ‘Yeah, thanks man!’

“You’re welcome,” Gilberto nodded as he brushed himself off. 

Whinny, ‘Sooo! How’re things goin with Baldy, Hairball?’

Gilberto smiled at Lina, “They’re fine. I’d say we come closer together everyday. I’ve even gotten him to start wearing his undergarments again. In exchange for some...” he blushed, “...personal favors.”

Whinny, ‘Ooh, Hairball gettin it!’

Gilberto blushed and giggled, “Thanks.”

Whinny, ‘Goddamn. Now that is an ass. Ey, yo! Yo, mare!’

Whinny, ‘That’s a dude, Marco!’

Whinny, ‘Girl whatever, I don’t give a fuck, he got a fat ass! Ey, yo! Stallion!’

Gilberto left them to their horsey doings. 

Next, he went out to a shed, where a wagon with a freshly-slaughtered goat inside was waiting. 

He wheeled it out, and took it to a clearing in the gardens. 

ROAR, ‘BREAKFAST!!!’

Incendio the dragon blotted out the sun temporarily as he made a beeline down to the clearing. 

He landed so heavily that he caused Gilberto to fall on his posterior. 

ROAR, ‘MMM, YUMMY!!! THANKS, CUTE DICK!!!’

Gilberto got up and brushed himself off, “You’re welcome.”

As Incendio started to dig into the carcass, Gilberto turned and headed back into the Founder’s Palace. 

***

His next stop was a closet. 

The reason for this was because he had a morning boner that he’d been neglecting. 

He had waited until now to take care of it, so that when he was done, he could just go to the privy and clean off the smells of hay, death, and semen all at once instead of having to deal with it multiple times. 

As soon as he found an empty closet, he slipped inside and closed the door behind him. 

He leaned back against the wall as he unlaced his pants and pulled himself out. As he started to stroke and fondle himself, he started to think about a number of things. He thought about knights exercising. He thought about naked men in the baths. He thought about the two servant boys he’d accidentally walked in on hooking up the other day. 

He thought about Prince Esteban. About how polite and courtly he could be in public, and yet so shameless, unreserved, and just filthy he could be in private. About his giant, muscular body. About those muscular abs that were always exposed by a stylish, frilly V-line shirt with a V that Gilberto could swear was always purposefully too low. 

He thought about Victor. Slightly smaller than the Prince, but still also giant and muscular. How unspeakably brave and heroic he was. How he gleamed with or without his golden armor. How he could be such a natural, dominant leader on the battlefield, and yet still act like a small, submissive follower around the Prince. 

He thought about the noises they always made in the Prince’s bedchamber. The Prince’s heavy, concentrated breathing. Victor’s pained, yet pleasureful moans. The unmistakable sound of flesh slapping against flesh. The literal screams as climax was hit. 

And lastly, he thought about Benedicto. 

About how his body had changed. About his abs that were starting to get bigger with exercise. About his arms that had always had such a firm grip. About his uncircumcised penis that he somehow knew how to use so perfectly. 

He thought about what they did in their shared living quarters. About how they could just cuddle together in their spare time. About how Benedicto would comfort him on nights when he was scared. 

About how gentle and caring, yet strong and forceful Benedicto could be when they were doing, ‘it.’ About how he was always so excited to do it that he almost ripped their clothes. How he would push Gilberto back into the bed, jump on top of him and grind himself against him. How he would kiss and bite him like a rabid, starving animal. How he would pin his arms down as he prepared to put his uncircumcised boner in a place that Gilberto had been terrified at the thought of putting boners in before. But now, he could barely imagine his life without it. He could barely imagine his life without him. 

And in no time, he found himself ejaculating and shooting straight onto the opposite wall of the small closet. 

After he put himself away and cleaned up his mess with a spare rag, he left the closet and went straight for the privy. 

“...big day today...”

“...try to get it signed...”

“...choose a representative...”

Gilberto walked past the two whispering knights. They both glanced at him for a second. 

“...Santana, Condor...”

“...stink...”

“...wash up...”

“...going, for Founder’s sake...”

Gilberto smiled briefly as the knights snickered behind him. 

When he entered the privy, he found High Sir Santiago Fuentes using a waste-hole. 

“Good morning, master Herrera.”

“Good morning, High Sir,” Gilberto greeted as he went to use the hole next to him. 

High Sir Santiago was a man in his very early twenties, and apparently the previous titleholder of, ‘youngest Royal Guard,’ before Victor had joined. He was a lot more sociable with the servants than most of the other Guards, and Gilberto had found him a lot of fun to talk to sometimes. 

And, considering how his eyes would sometimes pass over the other male Guards—specifically High Sir Tomas Rosales—for a moment too long, Gilberto figured they might have more in common than he let on. 

When he was done relieving himself, Gilberto cleaned himself up, sprinkling some oleander fragrance on himself, and then left to continue working. 

His next stop was the kitchens. 

Gilberto entered to find all of the cooks slaving away like they always were, then went to greet Sonia, the head cook. 

“Ahh, good morning, master skinny,” the old woman nodded. 

“Good morning, madam Sonia. What’s for breakfast today?”

“Torrijas,” she gave him a sniff, “And, hot chocolate. The cacao beans fresh from the plantations of Belatierra.”

“Delicious.”

“But, of course,” Sonia chuckled. 

Madam Sonia was one of the Palace’s oldest servants. She always loved whenever someone would ask how she got there, and she would tell the story of how she grew up in the slums of Puerto Bello on the Isla Del Mar, the daughter of a lowborn handmaiden and a male courtesan, and of how she got to the mainland, and all the way to the Ciudad Del Fundador through her cooking alone, where she then found herself cooking a meal for Queen Veta the Cunning herself, and she had been working in the Founder’s Palace ever since. 

“...talk to the ambassador today...”

“...Prince will make his move...”

“...Queen won’t be pleased...”

Gilberto glanced briefly at the two kitchen servants whispering beside them. 

“So, tell me what is going on with you and the little wizard,” Sonia stated as she cooked, “Things are well, I presume?”

“They are,” Gilberto nodded, “He’s becoming stronger everyday. Someday, he might even be strong enough to take on the Grand Wizard.”

Sonia smirked up at him. 

“And, strong enough to satisfy you during any strenuous activity, I hope.”

Gilberto blushed, “Perhaps.”

He decided not to tell her about the undergarments thing, because though she wouldn’t have minded, it would have been inappropriate in this sort of environment. 

Sonia chuckled, “I remember the days when I could be as lively as you. Especially with lovers. Ay,” she sighed, “I had a string of men and women chasing after me in my day. Some in this very kitchen, on this very—.”

“Forgive me, madam Sonia, but this seems like more of a dinner time conversation to me.”

Or, preferably a no-time conversation... 

The old woman chuckled again, “Perhaps it is.”

She fixed up a tray with four plates covered with domes, four cups of chocolate, and three small bowls of fish. 

She slid it over to him, “Here you go. Enjoy.”

“Thank you,” he picked up the tray, “I’ll be back for supper.”

“I’ll be here!”

“...good day, Condor...”

Gilberto said goodbye, nodded to the servants, then left with the meal in hand. 

***

Gilberto carried the tray through the castle on his way to Prince Esteban’s chambers. 

“...Queen’s envoy...”

“...a warbler...”

“...here comes the Prince’s condor...”

Gilberto walked by the two servants dusting the halls. 

“...good morning, Condor...”

“...cute cosmetics...”

“...thanks...”

“...Prince will choose you...?”

“...no idea what you’re talking about...”

“...you will know...”

“...soon enough...”

Gilberto intended to. 

When he got to the chambers, he carefully held the tray in one hand, and opened the door. 

“...There are five colonial territories in total,” the Prince was saying, “The Principalities of Anaxor and Rueno, and the Lordships of Unalia, Percoza, and Belatierra. Their titles are distinguishable, because Anaxor and Rueno are the only ones with native populations. The three Lordships were previously uninhabited when the Voyager claimed them for Ravarra.”

Gilberto slipped inside and closed the door behind him. 

“I see,” Victor nodded, “Interesting. And, do any of those territories belong to you?”

Gilberto came over to the middle of the room where the two of them were seated and placed the tray down on the table. 

Victor and Prince Esteban were reading out of a giant book. Something about bloodlines. 

“Yes,” the Prince explained, “As the heir to the throne, Rueno and Belatierra belong to me. My official title is, ‘Esteban of House Reyes, Lord of Belatierra, Crown Prince of Rueno, and heir apparent to the Royal Throne of Ravarra.”

“My goodness, that’s a lot...”

“Hah!” Prince Esteban snorted, “If you think that’s a lot, listen to my mother’s,” he started counting down on his fingers, “She’s, ‘Reyna the Gracious, Lady of the Crown of House Reyes of the Ciudad Del Fundador, of Unalia, and of Percoza, Crown Princess of Anaxor, Queen of Delmara, of Navera, of Rafuego, and of Selvaro, protector of the heartlands, and Reigning Monarch of Ravarra.’”

“Santamaría...”

“Exactly.”

Gilberto took the three fish bowls and placed them on the ground, where the three cats, Leo, Antonio, and Mariana, came running. 

Mewl mewl mewl, ‘Thanks, buddy!’

Gilberto nodded. Then, he came back up to the table and took two cups of hot chocolate and placed them in front of Victor and the Prince, followed then by two plates, taking the domes off to reveal the delicious torrijas. 

“Thanks, Gilberto,” Victor smiled. 

“You’re welcome,” Gilberto smiled back, “The cacao beans in the chocolate are fresh from your Lordship, Your Grace.”

“Thank you, Gilberto,” the Prince nodded, “Now, as I was saying...”

Gilberto picked up the tray as the two continued their discussion. 

The last two breakfasts were for him and Benedicto, who would be arriving shortly. Benedicto liked to eat on the Prince’s indoor balcony, and the Prince didn’t mind, so that’s where Gilberto went. He climbed up the little stairs to the short second story and placed the tray on a table. 

As soon as he set himself up, Benedicto entered the chambers, looking as frazzled as a bald boy could look. He came over to the stairs and all but stomped up to the second story. 

“Good morning, sugarcane,” Gilberto smiled, “How has your morning been?”

“Ugh,” he groaned as he sat down. 

“Wonderful. Here, have some chocolate.”

***

After they’d finished their breakfast, Gilberto started to clean up. He placed all of his and Benedicto’s dishes onto the tray, then climbed down and went over to pick up the rest. 

“...So, remind me what an Exalted Princess is again?” Victor asked. 

“Exalted Prince or Princess is the official title used by the Viceroy or Vicereine of a Principality. Princess Canela’s official title is, ‘Exalted Princess Canela, Vicereine of the Principality of Anaxor.”

“And, her heir is...?”

“Casimiro doesn’t really own anything for himself. He’s just, ‘Prince Casimiro of Anaxor, viceregal heir apparent to the Principality of Anaxor.”

Gilberto picked up the cat’s bowls first. 

“I see. And, both of the Principalities’s viceregal families are territorial natives?”

“Correct. And, that’s why they don’t have surnames, because their cultures don’t use them. There are some exceptions of bloodlines that were ennobled in Ravarra, some notable examples being House Cardoso in Rueno and House Corsario in Anaxor, but everyone else, lowborn and highborn alike, is nameless. They’re just, ‘of Anaxor,’ or, ‘of Rueno.’ And, that’s also why the Principalities also have Reinos emissaries as well as viceroyalties. Anaxor’s Vicereine, Princess Canela, acts as something of an overseer for the territory, while their emissary, Riga Del Mar, acts as sort of a speaker for the Crown of Ravarra.”

“Okay. And, the Lordships don’t have that?”

“No. Like I said, the Lordships don’t have native populations, so their viceroyalties are migrated Reinos nobility, acting as both speakers and overseers for their respective territories. House Nieves is the viceregal family in charge of Unalia. Their matriarch’s official title is, ‘Lady Elsa of House Nieves, Vicereine of the Lordship of Unalia.’ And her heir, Elmo, doesn’t have an official title, just like a normal Reinos noble heir. He’s just, ‘Elmo of House Nieves.’”

Finally, Gilberto came up and started to pick up the dishes on the table. 

“Okay,” Victor rubbed his forehead, “This is fun and all, but it’s really confusing.”

“You’re the one that keeps asking questions.”

“And, I still have more! Like, what’s the difference between an emissary and an ambassador?”

“Ambassadors are diplomats that we send to other realms to represent our needs. Rueno and Anaxor are part of this realm, so we don’t need actual ambassadors to represent us in those places. Therefore, we have viceroyalties and emissaries.”

“My God...”

“But actually, I’m glad you brought this up,” the Prince sat up, closing the book and placing it on the table, “because I may need your help with something. Diplomacy related.”

Ooh... 

Gilberto didn’t say anything, but he started to pick the dishes up much more slowly. 

“Oh? And, what is that?”

“The Crown has a trade treaty that we need signed with the ambassador from Quirnon. Recently, Percoza and Belatierra have started to run low on some essential resources. Resources that the Quirnosi have. This treaty would make us a deal where we would trade their resources for a substantial obsidian supply.”

Gilberto started rearranging the cups... 

“Well, that doesn’t sound so hard,” Victor shrugged, “Ravarra is overflowing with obsidian, we can certainly afford it. Why isn’t this something that your mother can handle?”

“See that’s the thing,” the Prince nodded, “I need it so that the ambassador signs my treaty for trade. Not my mother’s.”

“What? What does that mean?”

“It means that we’re at war with the Queen.”

Gilberto paused in the act of stacking a plate. 

“...WHAT!!!??” Victor squeaked. 

“A trade war,” the Prince explained, “Not an actual war. No fighting or anything. Hopefully. See, Quirnon is only willing to trade away so much of their resources. Just enough to sustain one of the territories. That means that only one territory is going to get them. Either Percoza or Belatierra. Not both. And, Percoza is my mother’s land, so you know which one she’s going to support...”

“Wait,” Victor squinted, “What are you saying?”

Prince Esteban smiled deviously at his personal bodyguard. 

“I’m saying I need you to get to the Quirnosi ambassador before my mother’s envoy does and convince him to sign my treaty to send the resources to Belatierra.”

Gilberto almost dropped the plate. 

“...I-I don’t know, Esteban,” Victor shook his head, “I’m still too new to being a nobleman, I don’t know a thing about proper diplomacy, and even so, a Royal Guard working openly against his Queen?”

“Well, I can’t do it myself,” the Prince explained, “If they saw me coming, my mother’s people would jump to their move, and we’d lose everything. I need this, Victor. For my people.”

“I’m sorry, Esteban,” Victor apologized, “I just can’t.”

“Hmm... I see.”

“Can’t you send someone else?”

“Now, who could I possibly—?”

“Me! I’ll do it!”

Gilberto shot up to his feet, to the response of both of them turning to stare at him. 

“I can do it, Your Grace,” Gilberto stated, “I can. I can get this treaty signed for you in no time!”

They both continued to stare. 

Then, Victor snickered. 

“I don’t think so, Gilberto.”

“I can!” Gilberto defended himself, “Believe me. I’m fully capable convincing someone to write their name on a piece of paper.”

“This is about much more than that, Gilberto,” the Prince stated, “This paper concerns the future of the realm. It won’t be easy to get a signature. And, though it may not be an actual war, there could be danger involved.”

“I’m perfectly capable of handling danger, Your Grace.”

Victor snorted, “Remind me how old you are again?”

“My age does not matter,” Gilberto placed his hands behind his back, “I am a manservant, a whisperer, and extremely cute. When I am given a task, I can always find a way to see it through.”

“Oh, can you?”

“Yes. I can. Again, I am a skilled whisperer. I am trained in etiquette, diplomacy, manslaughter, and espionage.”

“Manslaughter—?”

“I have learned much in the past few months alone. I am much better at it now than I was when you both first met me,” Gilberto nodded, “Trust me, Your Grace. I can get your treaty signed.”

The Prince didn’t say anything. He just looked at him. Thoughtfully. 

“Well,” Victor shrugged, “That’s all impressive, Gilberto, but the fact still remains that you’re too young and inexperienced for something as important as this. I’m sure we’ll be able to find someone more qualified and—WOAH!!!”

FLINK

Victor stared down at the silvery arrow that now stuck out of the cushion between his legs. 

Gilberto smiled from behind his magic crossbow, “And as you can see, I am also an expert smuggler and marksman.”

He held his crossbow up in one hand, and placed his other hand on his hip, because that’s what his sister, Dina, always did when she wanted to look like a badass. 

“May as well just give him the job. He’s very convincing when he wants something.”

Gilberto smiled up at Benedicto, then back at the pair. 

The magic arrow disintegrated, leaving only a hole in the cushion for feathers to float out of. 

The Prince looked up with raised eyebrows and shrugged. 

“Well, I’m convinced.”

The Prince stood up. He came over and placed a hand on Gilberto’s shoulder. 

“You’re sure you’re prepared for this?” He asked, “It’s not going to be easy.”

“I am, Your Grace,” Gilberto nodded, “I promise you. By the end of the day, I’ll be back here with a signed treaty.”

The Prince smiled, “Good.”

He let go of his shoulder. 

“You’re going to have to stitch up that pillow at some point, though.”

Gilberto giggled, “Yes, Your Grace.”

“Come.”

The Prince went over to a small desk. 

He picked up a paper and handed it to Gilberto, “I expect you to handle this matter with extreme caution. One wrong move, and we could risk an actual war. And, we certainly cannot afford another one of those right now.”

Gilberto looked at the paper. It was signed, ‘Prince Esteban of House Reyes, Lord of Belatierra.’

Gilberto looked up and nodded, “I understand what’s at stake, Your Grace. I’ll be careful.”

“Good,” the Prince pointed, “The Quirnosi ambassador will be at the Mender’s Bazaar today with the ambassador from Pentoz. His name is Masim Nal-Rumancel.”

“Masim Nal-Rumancel,” Gilberto repeated, “Got it.”

“Excellent. And, take Benedicto with you. I trust you, but it doesn’t hurt to have some backup.”

“It’s not like I have anything better to do,” Benedicto stated as he walked down the stairs. 

“Wonderful. And...”

The Prince leaned forward and spoke softly. 

“This may be a bit agitating, but try to keep your relationship with Benedicto a secret. The Quirnosi spiritual faith is polytheistic, and they have gods for everything, including love. And apparently, the love gods don’t all get along. So, I’d rather not risk losing the treaty simply because the ambassador might potentially worship a god that disapproves of love like ours.”

Oh... 

“Well, that should be everything.”

Prince Esteban walked back over and grabbed Victor’s arm. 

“Come on. I have to use Izabel.”

“ESTEBAN!!!”

“What? I do!”

He pulled his blushing bodyguard up and started dragging him to the bedchamber. He stopped to nod to Gilberto one more time. 

“I expect that treaty back by sunset with the ambassador’s signature on it. Oh, and don’t forget the pillow. And, the dishes. Dismissed, master Herrera.”

Gilberto bowed his head. 

“Yes, Your Grace.”

***

“I hope I’m not cramping your style.”

“It’s fine,” Gilberto stated as they walked, “I enjoy any time I get to spend with you.”

“Yeah... Too bad we have to keep it a secret.”

“We do what we have to to get what we want.”

“I know, but still,” Benedicto sighed, “It’s like I’m back with my parents all over again.”

Ooh... 

Ouch. 

The two boys walked through the Mender’s Bazaar in search of the Quirnosi ambassador, with vendors and merchants shouting at every angle. 

“This isn’t,” Gilberto shook his head, “like that. We’re only keeping ourselves secret at the request of the Prince, he isn’t forcing us. And besides, it’s only until the treaty is signed.”

“Spending mere seconds repressing myself is going to be enough to drive me mad...”

“Look. Benedicto,” Gilberto stated, “I won’t try to pretend that I know what it’s like. Going through what you’ve gone through. But, I promise this is only temporary. I don’t like it either, but we’re doing this for the greater good,” he assured him, “An entire territory is depending on us. The Prince is depending on us. And all we have to do, is keep our mouths shut and our hands to ourselves.”

“And, our cocks?”

“In our pants.”

“You make that sound so easy,” Benedicto chuckled and sighed, “But, I guess I get what you’re saying.”

Benedicto smiled sadly at him. 

“I liked the way you stood up to Victor.”

Gilberto looked back ahead of them, “It was nothing. Like we said, I did what I had to to get what I wanted.”

“Still. I don’t think I’d have been able to do that to Danita...”

Gilberto blushed, “Well, Victor and I never had sex, so,” he shrugged. 

“Who said I had sex with Danita?”

“You did. I believe your exact words were, ‘we made quite a raucous at night together.’”

“Yeah? And?”

“Victor and the Prince make quite a raucous at night together...”

“So!? Making noise doesn’t mean I had sex with her!”

“But, you did, didn’t you?”

“...Oh look, mangos!”

“Mhmm,” Gilberto smirked as Benedicto retreated to buy fruit. 

“...Prince chose you after all...”

A magic user walked past him. 

“...indeed...”

After the light snack, Gilberto and Benedicto continued walking through the Bazaar. 

After a short while, Gilberto stopped and pointed. 

“There.”

A little ways ahead of them, there were two separate groups of foreigners conversing. 

It was the Quirnosi and Pentozi ambassadors. They had two bodyguards each. 

The Pentozi were all wearing odd outfits that seemed to be a bit neutral instead of gendered, and the bodyguards each carried a skinny spear and a blank, round shield. 

The Quirnosi wore clothing with lots of wrappings. The ambassador himself wore some sort of embroidered robes and a head-wrap around his hair. His two female bodyguards were wearing armored robes and had their wraps wrapped around their entire heads except for their faces, and they both carried these strange curved swords. 

Gilberto nodded to Benedicto, “Let’s go.”

They started to approach the foreign representatives... 

“Hey! Wait!”

Just then, a small magic user ran up and blocked their path. 

“Hello there,” Gilberto greeted the strange boy. 

The boy’s eyes popped as he looked at Gilberto, and he started to blush. 

“Oh, umm... Hi.”

Hmm... 

Interesting... 

Benedicto addressed him, “We’re on important business, Apprentice.”

“I-I can see that,” the shy wizard’s apprentice nodded, “You want to see one of the ambassadors?”

“Yes,” Gilberto confirmed, “The Quirnosi ambassador. Masim Nal-Rumancel. We have business with him.”

“I’m Ambassador Masim’s guide,” the boy stated, “On loan from the Basilica De Santana. Who... who are you?”

The boy was still blushing, and he seemed to be having a hard time looking Gilberto in the eye. 

Very interesting... 

“I’m Gilberto Herrera,” Gilberto introduced them, “This is Wizard Benedicto Madera. We’re here to speak to the ambassador on behalf of the Crown Prince Esteban Reyes.”

“The... Prince?” The boy went wide-eyed, “What does the Prince want with the ambassador?”

“That’s our business,” Benedicto stated, “And, what’s your name, Apprentice?”

“Inigo.”

...Well, that was a silly name. 

And, that was coming from someone named Gilberto. 

“Inigo,” Gilberto smiled, “Cute.”

Apprentice Inigo turned as red as a tomato. 

Mhm. 

That’s what Gilberto had thought. 

“Yeah,” Benedicto looked at him funnily, “Right. Well, nice meeting you and all, Inigo, but like I said, we’re on important business, now if you’ll excuse us...”

“W-wait!” Inigo stopped them, “I can’t just let you walk up to the ambassador without reason. You need to... explain what you want, or... or set up an appointment, or... or... something.”

Benedicto glared at the little apprentice. He walked up and towered over him, causing the boy to cower. 

“You would dare question the authority of your future King?”

“I-I-I-I—P-please, I’m just doing my job—!”

“Ay, Benedicto, ya. Leave him alone.”

They both stared at him. Gilberto walked up and smiled at the boy, taking his hand. 

“I understand that you’re just doing your job, Inigo, and you’re doing it excellently. I’m just doing my job too. And, that job right now is for me to talk to the ambassador for the Prince. If you were to help me, I would be extremely grateful.”

Inigo stared down at their interlocked hands. He didn’t say a word. 

“Ahem,” Benedicto grabbed Gilberto’s arm, “Excuse us.”

He pulled him away until they were out of earshot. 

“What are you doing!?” He whispered. 

“Flirting,” Gilberto shrugged, “It’s harmless, I’m not going to do anything about it. No need to be jealous.”

“That has nothing to do with it,” he stated, though Gilberto could tell that wasn’t true, “Gilberto, you cannot flirt with a wizard’s apprentice of the church!”

“It’s harmless,” he repeated, “And, it’s effective. If you haven’t noticed, he’s got a thing for me. Why not use that to our advantage?”

“Because, that boy belongs to the Basilica!” Benedicto argued, “He serves in the house of God! You cannot make moves on a servant of God, that is an unspeakable sin!”

“He’s a growing preadolescent, Benedicto. Being a servant of God does not abolish one’s physical tendencies and natural desires. Besides, he’s male, you know perfectly well that keeping to his vows will be like keeping from breathing.”

“Gilberto, the boy is a church apprentice!”

“The boy is a boy!”

“Um.”

They both turned to the apprentice. 

“I-I think if you really need to talk to the ambassador, i-if your business is really important,” he held his elbow in his hand, “that would be okay...”

Gilberto smiled gratefully, “Thank you very much, Inigo.”

The boy giggled shyly, “Of course.”

He turned to lead them to the ambassador, and the two of them followed. 

“Told you,” Gilberto mumbled. 

“Whatever. It’s still wrong.”

“Whatever you say.”

They followed him over to the ambassadors, who seemed to be conversing about the products in a vendor’s stall. 

“Umm, Ambassador?” Inigo stated, “These two gentlemen would like to speak with you.”

The Quirnosi ambassador turned to them. He was a dark man with a bushy beard. He smiled warmly at them. 

“Ahh, good day,” he greeted in a foreign accent, “And, to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?”

“Greetings, Ambassador Masim,” Gilberto bowed, “My name is Gilberto Herrera, and this is my companion, Wizard Benedicto Madera.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” the ambassador pointed, “Ah, but where are my manners? This is my good friend, Ymel of Uestal, ambassador of Pentoz.”

“Good day, gentlemen.”

“Good day, Ambassador,” Gilberto nodded. 

Gilberto couldn’t for the life of him figure out what gender the Pentozi ambassador was. This individual had so many features that were all so androgynous. 

“We’re here to speak with Ambassador Masim on an important matter,” Benedicto stated. 

“Ah, then I suppose that is my cue to leave,” the Pentozi ambassador stated, “I would not want to get in the way of such important business. Shall I find you later, Masim?”

“Of course. Good day, my friend.”

The Pentozi ambassador and bodyguards took their leave. Ambassador Masim chuckled. 

“Quite a fun person, that Ymel.”

“Indeed,” Gilberto agreed, “He seems quite friendly.”

“Ah-ah,” the Quirnosi ambassador held up a finger. 

Gilberto squinted, “She?”

“Not quite. They.”

“They?”

“Yes, they,” the ambassador chuckled, “Do not worry, it confused me at first as well, but they explained everything to me. The Pentozi have quite an interesting society. Not only do they possess no difference in roles between men and women, but they even have—how would you call it?—another, in-between gender as well.”

“In between?”

“Yes. A sort of third that is neither male nor female. They call them genderless,” the ambassador stated, “Just as their Great Deity.”

Huh. 

A third gender. 

You learn something new everyday. 

“Is that why,” Gilberto asked, “their clothes are so...?”

“Oh no, that is just Pentozi attire,” the ambassador explained, “As I stated, their society makes no differences between genders. And, that includes in their clothing.”

Hmm. 

Interesting. 

“But again, I forget my manners,” Ambassador Masim chuckled, “We have gotten off track. How may I help you, young gentlemen?”

“We are here on behalf of His Grace the Crown Prince,” Benedicto stated, “to speak to you about his treaty for trade.”

“Ahh, excellent!” Ambassador Masim chortled, “I was wondering when His Grace would approach me, I am quite eager to hear his proposal. Let us—.”

“Excuse me, Ambassador.”

A woman approached him, then stopped when she saw Gilberto. 

“Oh. My apologies, am I interrupting?”

“Not quite yet, we were just getting started,” the ambassador stated, “How may I help you, madam?”

“My name is Wizardess Rita,” she stated, “It is not I who wishes to speak, my companion will be arriving shortly.”

“Ah, very well then, we shall wait.”

Gilberto turned, “Benedicto, could you give the ambassador a rundown of His Grace’s proposal?”

“Sure,” he nodded. 

Benedicto walked up to speak with the ambassador. 

Wizardess Rita slowly strolled over and stood next to Gilberto. 

“...number and rank...”

“...Condor Twelve...” Gilberto answered, “...Ciudad Del Fundador... yourself...?”

“...unmarked...” she whispered back, “...still a chick...”

“...a little old for a chick...”

“...a little young for a condor...”

“...fair enough... your companion...?”

“...marked... am here accompanying—.”

“...Warbler Ten... Ciudad Del Fundador...”

Warbler Ten!? 

Gilberto turned. 

A familiar, golden-skinned woman with curly hair walked over. 

“Greetings, Ambassador.”

“Ah,” the ambassador greeted, “Are you this gentlewoman’s companion?”

“I am.”

She turned to Gilberto. 

“Care to introduce me?”

Gilberto indicated to her. 

“Ambassador... this is my sister.”

He looked at her. 

“Guadalupe Herrera.”

Lupe curtsied, “A pleasure, Ambassador.”

“Ah, the pleasure is all mine. Are you here to speak on behalf of His Grace as well?”

“Not quite,” Lupe stated, “I am here to discuss a treaty as well. On behalf of Her Grace the Queen.”

Of course... 

“Oh,” Ambassador Masim raised his eyebrows, “Well, isn’t this quite an interesting turn of events.”

“It most certainly is,” Lupe glanced at Gilberto. 

“Well, since we are all here, I see no reason why I cannot hear out both proposals!”

He motioned for his bodyguards and beckoned for everyone to follow him. 

“Come! We shall speak as we travel, and once we reach the embassy, I shall hopefully have reached a decision.”

“An excellent idea, Ambassador.”

“Let us depart!”

Everyone started to go. Gilberto turned to Benedicto. 

“Take over for a minute. I need to have words with my sister.”

“No kidding. Don’t take too long.”

Benedicto rushed away to begin negotiations as Wizardess Rita did the same. 

Gilberto straggled behind as Lupe came over and walked beside him. 

“...hello, little brother...”

“...hello yourself...”

“...cute eyeliner...”

“...thank you, cute haircut...”

“...thank you kindly...”

“...been a while...”

“...congratulations on your promotion...”

“...thank you... wish we could have reunited under better circumstances...”

“...agreed...”

“...Prince is counting on me, Lupe...”

“...Queen is counting on me, Beto...”

“...Belatierra needs this...”

“...Percoza needs it more...”

“...not going to let you have this...”

“...try and stop me...”

Before he could get another word out, Lupe speed-walked up to negotiate with the ambassador. Gilberto caught up to do the same. 

He wasn’t going to let Warbler Ten take this from him, no matter who she was to him. 

Warbler and condor were their ranks in Reinos Intelligence. They meant scout and infiltrator respectively. 

There were seven official ranks in total in Reinos Intelligence. Chicks were the ones that were still in training, and they didn’t get numbers. The rest were full whisperers. Warblers were scouts, condors were infiltrators, and shrikes were assassins. They all reported to hawks, who were the handlers, who then reported to eagles, who were the handler higher-ups. There was one eagle for each region, and they all reported directly to the Phoenix, the mistress of whisperers herself, Lady Chava Ayala. 

And sister or not, this condor wasn’t about to let some warbler outshine him in front of everybody. 

This was his win. 

And, he was going to take it. 

Lupe was now in the process of discussing Percoza’s exports. 

Okay. Gilberto could definitely work with that. 

This might be easier than he thought. 

“...and of course, the Lordship’s main export is maize,” she was saying, “Maize is quite a large part of our diet, you’ll find it in a number of famous Reinos dishes. Tortillas, tamales, arepas—.”

“Ambassador, have you ever tried hot chocolate?”

Gilberto hid his smile as Lupe glared at him. 

“Ah, indeed,” the ambassador smiled, “It is one of my favorite Reinos beverages! I will often find myself craving a cup in the middle of the night.”

“Belatierra’s major export is the cacao bean, the primary ingredient in chocolate. It’s also where we grow the most and best of them. I daresay without the Lordship’s cacao plantations, what little chocolate we would have would be, let’s just say significantly less notable.”

“Hmm, yes. Without chocolate, Reinos food might yet become lesser,” he looked thoughtful, “but the same can be argued for maize, what with everything it goes in. Tough decision, tough, tough...”

Hmm. 

That could have gone much better. 

Gilberto needed more ideas. 

He turned to Apprentice Inigo, who was trailing beside the ambassador. 

He smiled at him, “What do you know about the Lordships, Inigo?”

The boy’s eyes popped upon the realization that he had been talking to him. 

“Oh. Umm. Not much. Just what’s been said.”

“And, which one would you prefer? Maize or chocolate?”

“Gilberto...”

Gilberto shook his head at Benedicto. 

He was a little boy, of course he would choose chocolate. 

“Oh. Well, I don’t know... chocolate, I guess?”

Mhm. 

“No offense, but should the opinion of a small child be of such importance to a negotiation?” Lupe argued. 

Gilberto patted his shoulder, “He’s a mature-enough boy. Aren’t you, Inigo?”

“Oh—Uh—I—!”

“Why don’t we discuss the benefits of supporting the Queen?” Wizardess Rita suggested. 

“Yes, a marvelous idea,” Lupe agreed, “Thank you, Rita.”

“Very well,” the ambassador nodded, “Go on.”

“Ambassador,” Lupe stated, “It’s really very simple. The Queen is the ruler of Ravarra. Not the Prince. Surely showing your support for the Kingdom’s ruler sounds more beneficial to you?”

“Maybe,” Gilberto argued, “But, she will not be the ruler forever, and someday her son will take her place. The Queen is the present. The Prince is the future. Ambassador, don’t you think it might be even more beneficial to support the future ruler? I believe he might remember it quite fondly when he ascends to the throne.”

“Hmm, both very convincing arguments,” he nodded, “Hmm, quite tough decisions all...”

This wasn’t working well enough. 

He needed more. 

When the ambassador wasn’t looking, he turned and took Inigo’s hand again. 

“What do you think, Inigo? Queen or Prince? Present or future?”

“Umm, I-I don’t know...”

“Surely you must agree with me, don’t you, Inigo?” Gilberto brought his hand up to his mouth, “I would be,” he kissed it lightly, “very grateful if you did.”

“Uh—Uhh—I-I—!”

“AHEM!!!” Benedicto cleared his throat all too loudly, “Gilberto, may I speak with you for a moment!?”

“I’m in the middle of something, sugarcane!”

“‘Sugarcane?’”

Gilberto turned to see everyone staring. The ambassador eyed his and Inigo’s locked hands. 

Uh oh... 

Gilberto released him, smiled apologetically, then pulled Benedicto aside. 

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Gilberto whispered. 

“I should ask the same of you!” Benedicto retorted. 

“You’re going to undermine this whole negotiation!”

“And, you’re going to go to the crevice for sinning!”

“It’s flirting! Harmless flirting!”

“Flirting is never harmless!”

“Why is it never harmless!?”

“It just is! Now, stop talking like that to that boy!”

“Why!?”

“Because!”

“Because, why!?”

“BECAUSE, YOU’RE ONLY SUPPOSED TO TALK THAT WAY TO ME!!!”

Gilberto tensed. 

Benedicto’s face fell as he seemed to realize what he’d just done. 

Gilberto turned. Everyone was staring at them. Inigo especially looked conflicted. 

“To you...? Wait...”

“Umm,” Benedicto stuttered, “I can explain...”

“Are you two... lovers?”

“I-I—We—!”

“Lovers?” Ambassador Masim asked, “Lovers, you say? You two young gentlemen?”

He turned and started talking to his bodyguards in his native language. 

Damnit. 

Damnit, damnit, damnit. 

This whole thing was getting way out of hand. 

Maybe he could still salvage this. 

Convince the ambassador that he had meant something else. Anything else. 

Maybe he could... 

Gilberto caught Benedicto’s eyes. 

Caught the pleading look in them. 

A look that he understood very clearly. 

‘No more lies...’

...

...

...

“...Yes.”

Everyone turned back to them. 

Gilberto stood his ground and addressed them. 

“Yes, we are. We are lovers.”

He took Benedicto’s hand in his. 

“I’m sorry to have kept the truth from you. From all of you. But, I’m done hiding it. I’ve hidden a lot of things in my short lifetime, but this is one that I cannot keep to myself. We are lovers. And, we care for each other. Very much.”

Benedicto smiled at him. He smiled back. 

He may have lost the treaty, but at least he had what really mattered. 

Someone to care for who cared for him back. 

Belatierra was going to starve now, though. Damn. 

Maybe he could make this up to the Prince somehow. 

Maybe he could—. 

“Oh! How delightful!”

...What? 

Gilberto stared at the ambassador. 

“I’m... I’m sorry...?”

“I said how delightful! That is truly a wonderful revelation!”

Ambassador Masim chuckled as everyone continued to stare in confusion. 

“Allow me to explain. In our society, those who love the same sex are regarded as worshippers of the deity, Ishar, the patron of same sex love.”

He indicated to himself and his guards. 

“It brings me no shame to say that my sentinels and I are all proud worshippers of Ishar. You and us, gentlemen, are very much alike!”

Behind him, one of said sentinels planted a kiss on her partner’s cheek. 

Gilberto didn’t know what to say. 

After everything that had just happened... After everything... 

Maybe this was a sign. 

A sign from Gilberto’s God, or one the ambassador’s, or whatever. 

He didn’t know what else it could be. 

For everything to turn out like this... It was unthinkable. 

Everything was turning around for the better. 

Huh... 

Maybe... 

“You know,” Gilberto stated, “His Grace is also... a follower of this Ishar.”

“Ahh, even more delightful!” Ambassador Masim clapped, “I had heard the rumors about him, but had thought it not but a poor tactic to badmouth him. I am pleased to know that it is not, and that it is true! How very, very delightful!”

Gilberto smiled. 

“So... perhaps you might be willing to sign the Prince’s treaty? For the purpose of,” he shrugged, “supporting each other?”

“Of course!” Ambassador Masim agreed, “I could not agree more! In a world like this, people like us need to stick together!”

Gilberto smiled widely and nodded, “Agreed.”

The ambassador turned and smiled apologetically at Lupe. 

“My apologies, madam, I wish we could have come to a compromise, but the decision has been made. Do tell Her Grace that it was nothing personal, and give her my best, will you?”

“Of course,” Lupe bowed her head, “I understand. I will leave you to it. Good day, Ambassador.”

“Good day.”

Lupe and Rita turned to leave. Before departing, Lupe glanced at Gilberto. 

“...well played, little brother...”

“...hope it doesn’t sting too much, Lupe...”

“...try not to choke on your aspirations, Beto...”

“...see you around...”

“...oh, you will...”

Gilberto watched as his sister left. 

Hopefully the next time they reunited, it would be under better circumstances. 

The ambassador clasped his hands together, “Now then, let us away to the embassy, shall we? I have a treaty to sign!”

Gilberto smiled and nodded, “Of course, Ambassador.”

***

“...I tell you, I lay with the god of the hunt himself, I swear it!”

“I don’t doubt it! How was it?”

“Oh, he was quite a virile fellow, let me tell you!”

Gilberto and Benedicto laughed with the ambassador on their way back to Prince Esteban’s chambers. 

This had been quite a fruitful day for Gilberto. 

Not only had he gotten the treaty signed and made a new friend in the ambassador, but he even learned a bit about Quirnosi culture too. 

Apparently, their militaries were segregated by gender. Men were the offense, known as warriors, and women were the defense, known as sentinels, which was why all of his bodyguards were female. 

That was also apparently a point where the ambassador and his bodyguards actually didn’t get along. As a man, Ambassador Masim was a worshipper of Rao, god of men and warriors, while they were all worshippers of Naua, goddess of women and sentinels. 

Quite a complicated culture, Quirnon had. 

At least they didn’t seem to violently oppose each other like followers of the love gods did. 

Apparently, the god, Ishar, had a twin named Sebar, who was the god of opposite sex love. The two gods apparently hated each other, and that hate was often expressed by their followers. 

And, it goes without saying that Sebar was the more popular one. 

Again, quite complicated. 

Thankfully, Ravarra wasn’t like that... 

...Most of the time. 

Finally, they reached the Prince’s chambers. 

Gilberto opened the door and let everyone inside, where Prince Esteban and Victor were still sitting on the daybed. 

“Oh,” the Prince stood up, “Forgive me, Ambassador Masim, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Yes, yes, you must forgive my unannounced appearance, Your Grace, but I simply had to deliver this to you personally.”

He handed him the paper. 

“Your treaty. Signed and approved.”

The Prince looked at it. He smiled at the ambassador. 

“Thank you, Ambassador, I assure you you won’t regret this.”

“I know well that I won’t.”

Victor came over and stood next to the Prince. 

Gilberto pointed, “This is His Grace’s bodyguard, Ambassador.”

“Ahh, so this is the famous Victor!”

“Oh. Yes,” Victor bowed his head, “Good day to you, Ambassador.”

“My, my, you weren’t exaggerating about those eyes! Quite a catch, if I may say so, Your Grace, quite a catch!”

“A catch, hmm? Yes, I believe he is.”

Victor started to turn red. 

“Well, as much fun as I’ve been having, I must return to the embassy,” the ambassador stated, “I have a load of documents to look over before suppertime. Good day, everyone, my friends!”

“Good day. Victor,” the Prince stated, “Accompany the ambassador back to his embassy. Just in case any of my mother’s supporters get unruly. But, don’t take too long. I have... a crucial assignment for you. In the bedchamber.”

Victor turned even redder, “By your command, Your Grace.”

Gilberto turned, “Benedicto, would you accompany them as well? We shouldn’t take any chances.”

“Alright,” Benedicto mumbled with a smirk, “But, I’ve got a crucial assignment in our bedchamber as well.”

Gilberto smiled, “I’ll find you later then.”

“I’ll be waiting,” he smirked again, “Beto.”

Gilberto glared at him. 

“Call me that again, and you’re sleeping with the horses... Benito.”

“Okay, okay, point taken. See you.”

Benedicto left with Victor and the Quirnosi. 

Gilberto noticed Apprentice Inigo lingering. He still looked a bit conflicted. 

Gilberto came over to him with a smile and took his hand. 

“Thank you for all of your help, Inigo.”

He kissed his cheek. 

The boy’s eyes popped again. Then, he smiled a big dopey smile, and ran off to catch up with the rest of them. 

Gilberto returned and closed the door. He thought about something, then turned to the Prince. 

“...It was your plan all along to send me and Benedicto. Wasn’t it?”

The Prince simply smiled. 

“I’m impressed, Condor Twelve. It’s not even midday yet.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Gilberto bowed his head, “I only did as I was ordered.”

“And, you did so marvelously. Your skill, promptness, and craftiness are clearly advanced for your years and experience.”

“I’m not as slow as I once was,” Gilberto explained, “In wartime especially, one must learn to adapt to new surroundings.”

“And, that you have. You’re very possibly the greatest whisperer I have ever seen.”

“Thank you, Your Grace, I am very flattered to hear that.”

“Which is why I believe you’re due for a promotion.”

Gilberto paused. 

“...Y-Your Grace? A promotion?”

“Yes,” the Prince sat back down on the daybed, “A promotion. You have proven yourself, and I could very well use a spymaster in my retinue.”

The Prince smiled at him. 

“How do you feel about the title... ‘Hawk Seven?’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. A whole mess more world-building. You can see why it took so long. I had fun writing it though. :P
> 
> If you couldn’t tell, all of those ‘...blah blah...’ sentences meant that they were whisperers, well, whispering. 
> 
> They’re all over the place, ahh! Spies everywhere! D: Run! 
> 
> But, one plus side EYYY YMEL!!! 
> 
> My first non-binary character!... 
> 
> ...Who only appeared for like a second before bouncing. 
> 
> But trust me, that is FAR from the last genderless character we’re coming across in this series. And they won’t all be ‘hi-bye’ characters either... 
> 
> Just you wait... 
> 
> Looks like Gilberto has a new rival in the ‘tiny adorable innocent character with a HILARIOUS name’ category. XD I feel like I should bring Inigo back at some point. Simply because he’s so cute, and we love our cuties, don’t we!? Maybe I’ll find something for him in the future. :) We’ll just have to wait and see. 
> 
> SPOILERS AHEAD: 
> 
> If you’ve seen a character in this series—minor or major—that you thought was pretty damn adorable, chances are they’re coming back. Some minor character cuties will even turn into MAJOR character cuties... 
> 
> Some may even get chapters of their OWN in Unspoken Memories, maybe, maybe... :)
> 
> And since I love teasing y’all, here are four examples of cuties—old AND new—who have a part to play in the series ahead... 
> 
> (Four may sound like a lot to you, but MORE SPOILERS: It is DEFINITELY, POSITIVELY NOT. Someday, you’ll see what I mean) :P
> 
> The first three are some you may recognize: 
> 
> A tiny patriotic marksman, a knight’s ravished son, and a shy little merchant. 
> 
> The last one is one that hasn’t appeared physically, but has been the subject of talk by a couple of characters. A boy in love with someone that his family disapproves of, but that SOME characters a basically shipping him with... 
> 
> *cough* ‘SOME characters’ are a whore and his paramour *cough cough*
> 
> I hope you’ll be happy with what I’ve got going on. :)
> 
> I have more of these minis planned, so look out for that! 
> 
> See you soon!


	5. Best Birthday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Prince Esteban’s birthday! 
> 
> Instead of just going through the usual birthday rituals of every year, Esteban chooses to spend the first part of it with his lover, Victor... 
> 
> ...And, to thoroughly enjoy the present that he has given him in the process...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no specific reason as to why I would choose this particular day to post this. Nope. No reason whatsoever. Just chose this totally random day to post a birthday fic. Totally random. o.o
> 
> With that being said, here is a birthday fic! In which a certain someone gets a birthday present that I’m sure we’re all jealous of. :P Mind the tags. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Esteban woke up unusually early today. 

He knew it was unusually early, because Victor was still asleep next to him. 

He stretched and yawned, then looked down at his snoozing lover. 

He was such a beautiful creature. With his wavy hair, and his olive skin, and those absolutely captivating eyes. 

He looked so peaceful. Sleeping peacefully while the covers lifted and dropped with every purr—that’s right, purr. Too heavy to be breathing. Too soft to be snoring. Purring was the only word to describe it. It was such a calming sound, and Esteban was convinced that just listening to it was the perfect cure for any form of sleeplessness. He didn’t know how he ever got to sleep at night before he had his purring butt-boy to tend to all of his humanly needs. 

He rarely ever got to see him like this. Most of the time, they usually got up around the same time, and whenever they didn’t, Victor would be the one up first. But today, Esteban was up first, because today was a special day. Why? 

Because, today was Esteban’s birthday. 

That time of the year that was celebrated whenever he got a year older. 

His birthdays were always treated like the most important holidays, and apparently, despite the whole war thing, this year wasn’t going to be any exception. 

In the morning, he was going to have breakfast with his entire family, and he would be presented with lots of gifts. Uncle Raymundo would get him something prideful, Aunt Roana would get him something pretty, Esme would get him something peculiar, like every year. If Uncle Celso were here—God rest his soul—he would have gotten him something childish, and if his grandmother were here, she would have gotten him something robust. 

At midday, he would attend a banquet with the aristocracy, where he would thank them for wishing him a happy day and listen to all of their sometimes-interesting, other-times-boring stories about what was going on in their lands, and pretend to be interested when all of the eligible bachelorettes made insufferable attempts at courting him. 

In the afternoon, he would attend the festivities that were being held all across the Ciudad Del Fundador, where he would smile and wave and blow kisses to all of the cute little common people that loved him simply for being royalty, and seriously-overdo how flattered he would be when all of the enamored common girls—and, sometimes boys—would not-so-discreetly offer to spread their legs for him. 

Then at night, all of his non-adult friends and family would have their own celebration with him. Marina and Amador would try and fail to drag him to a brothel. Feliz would try and probably succeed at dragging him out to play childish games in the gardens. He was pretty sure Gilberto and Benedicto were going to do some sort of performance for him, maybe a romantic duet or something. 

And then of course, there was Victor. Victor had been not-so-discreetly stressing all month. He had subtly asked Esteban a few times if there was anything he wanted, and Esteban had decided to be silly with him. 

So, he’d told him, ‘All I could ever possibly want is you.’

And of course, that had only stressed him out more. 

If he’d actually managed to come up with something, Esteban would be genuinely surprised. 

Poor boy. 

He’d make it up to him next month. 

Victor’s birthday was next month, and Esteban had decided early on that he was going to pamper him like he was the most beloved thing in the world. 

Because, that’s what he was to Esteban. 

The most beloved thing in the world. 

He gave his forehead a light kiss, then got up and out of bed to get ready for his big day. After he’d refreshed himself up and gotten dressed, he went out into the main room. 

Mewl, ‘Happy birthday, buddy!’

The three cats, Antonio, Mariana, and Leo ran over and rubbed up against his legs. 

“Yes, thank you, thank you very much, please don’t trip me.”

The last thing he needed on his birthday was a broken nose. 

Although... he could honestly probably fix that instantly. He could heal an entire battlefield, after all. A broken nose should be easy as hell. 

That was the best present he could have ever gotten. 

Life-source-whatever powers. 

That, and the existence of Victor. 

Those were both the best presents in the world. 

Esteban opened the door to let the cats out to play on the balcony, then went back and sat down on the daybed. As soon as he’d settled in, Victor emerged from the bedchamber rubbing his eyes, and for some reason, holding Esteban’s magic scepter in his hand. 

“Good morning, angel.”

Victor smiled, “Good morning. Happy birthday.”

Esteban raised his arms, “Yes, it is my birthday! Come and give me a birthday kiss!”

Victor giggled, coming over and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

“Since when do you get up so early?” Victor asked, still standing. 

“Since it’s my special day!” Esteban smiled, “What did you get me?”

Victor’s face instantly fell. 

He looked like he was about to cry. 

Uh oh... 

“I-I tried so hard to find something. I really, really tried. But, everything I came up with was something you already had, or something you didn’t need or...” he sniffled, “You have everything anyone could possibly want, and I... I...”

“Please don’t cry,” Esteban shook his head, “Your Prince commands you not to cry.”

If Victor started crying, this was going to turn into the worst birthday in history. 

Victor sniffled, then he held up the scepter, “I-I polished Valor for you.”

Esteban took it and looked it over. It was gleaming from every angle, from the obsidian handle to the diamond cat head. 

“Well, that was very thoughtful of you, thank you.”

Victor smiled sadly, “And... I-I thought about what you said, about how all you could ever want is me, and I figured... well, you already have me, but you could have... well... all of me.”

What? 

‘All of him?’

“What does that mean?”

“Well... It means exactly what it sounds like it means.”

Victor stood as if he were awaiting orders. 

“I decided that, as my gift to you, I would give you full possession of my body. For a day, you can do absolutely whatever you want to me, and I will have no power to stop you. You own me. I am yours.”

Esteban stared at him. 

He took in the idea of what he was offering. 

“So... you’re basically telling me that... you’re becoming my slave.”

“Y-yes.”

“That seems... a little problematic. You’re descended from slaves, are you not?”

“I am,” his face fell again, “I know it’s stupid, I-I—.”

“No crying.”

Esteban looked him up and down, thinking deeply. 

He used Valor to scratch his chin absentmindedly. 

“Hmm... I like this idea...”

Victor’s face lit up again. 

“You do?”

“Yes...”

Esteban stared at him again. 

He took Valor and poked one of the ears at Victor’s crotch. Victor jumped and grunted in pain reflexively, but otherwise didn’t stop him. 

Hm... 

Hmm... 

Esteban smirked, “So, what if I said I wanted to take polished, gleaming Valor here and shove it all the way up your ass?”

Victor visibly tensed. 

“...I-I would have no power to stop you. My... my body is yours.”

Mm-mm-mmm... 

Well, obviously he wasn’t going to do that, but... 

...This opened up a whole new realm of possibilities... 

Huh... 

...OOOH!!! 

“I,” Esteban mused, “have an idea... A very... very naughty idea...”

Victor’s olive skin started to redden, “What is it?”

“Fair warning,” Esteban smiled, “You’re not going to like it.”

Esteban stood up. He put Valor down and pulled Victor into him, starting to caress his lover. 

“There’s something of a tacit, unuttered tradition,” he whispered into his ear, “among every monarch that has ever sat upon the Royal Throne.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Whether they were the rulers at the time that they’d done it or not, at some point in their lives, every monarch has done it,” he nodded up to the painting of Samuel and Sol, “Even those two.”

“Is it something that involves lovers?”

“Yes,” Esteban nodded, “It involves them and the loves of their lives.”

“Has your mother done it?”

Esteban tensed at that. 

“...I’d rather not think about that.”

“I’m starting to get scared.”

“You should be...”

Esteban ran his hands up and down Victor’s body. 

“The tradition is a simple one. It goes like this,” he whispered, “The royal takes their lover into the throne room. The royal sits on the throne. And, their lover...”

He bit his earlobe. 

“...Orally pleasures them.”

Victor gasped. Esteban kissed the ear that started to turn as red as a piece of fruit. 

“You...” he asked, “You want me to do this to you?”

“Yes...”

“You want to take me into the throne room, sit on the throne—your mother’s throne—and have me... suck your dick?”

“Indeed...”

“Right in the middle of the most important room in the realm?” Victor asked, “While you’re sitting in the most important seat in the realm?”

“Precisely...”

Esteban pressed his ever-growing boner against him. 

“Someday, I’ll be the one sitting on that throne for real,” he brushed a knuckle against his cheek, “And, you are the only person in the world I’ll ever love. So, I don’t want to wait a moment longer. I want to take part in this tradition,” he kissed him, “with you.”

“What if we get caught?”

“Then, I’ll blame the whole thing on you, and have you castrated.”

“But—.”

Esteban shushed him with a finger to his soft, pink lips. 

“This is what you agreed to when you said your body was mine,” he told him, “This is what I want for my birthday. It’s not a question. It’s an order. You will come to the throne room with me and suck the magical soul out of my dick.”

He pinched his little lips. 

“Your Prince commands it.”

Esteban released his lips. Victor looked down and nodded. 

“As you wish, my Prince.”

Esteban smiled widely, “Good.”

He grabbed his scepter and pushed Victor toward the door. 

“Let’s go.”

“Right now!?”

“Right fucking now.”

He spanked him forward. 

“Move your cute ass.”

***

“I’m nervous, Esteban.”

“Your Prince did not give you permission to speak.”

Victor shut his mouth. 

Esteban snorted, “Alright. Speak.”

“I’m really scared about doing this,” he looked up at him, “What if we actually get caught?”

“Like I said, I’ll have you castrated.”

Victor glared at him, “Haha. What will you actually do?”

Esteban shrugged, “I’ll tell whoever walked in on us that if they ever tell anyone, I’ll have them castrated.”

Victor looked around, “What if it’s your mother?”

“Then, I’ll have her castrated,” he stated, “I still owe her for trying to starve Belatierra.”

“Esteban!”

“We’re not going to get caught, Victor,” he told him, “It’s too early in the morning for anyone to catch us. The only person even close to the throne room right now is whichever Guard is on duty there.”

“High Dame Yolanda,” Victor stated. 

Esteban shrugged, “So if we run into her, I’ll tell her that we have business in the throne room, and to make sure that we’re not disturbed. Simple as that.”

“I hope you’re right about this.”

“I am life incarnate,” Esteban stated proudly, “I am right about everything.”

And today, he wasn’t proven wrong. 

Once they reached the entrance to the throne room, they found the Royal Guard patrolling the halls. 

High Dame Yolanda saluted, “Your Grace.”

Esteban nodded, “We have business in the throne room. Is it empty?”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

“Good. Make sure that we’re not disturbed.”

“Yes, Your Grace,” then, she looked at Victor funnily, “Why are you not in your armor?”

“My shift hasn’t started yet!”

“Your shift starts when His Grace awakens.”

“It’s fine,” Esteban ran a hand down Victor’s back, “I shall be punishing him presently...”

Victor’s entire face turned red. 

Esteban didn’t care. High Dame Yolanda had been here long enough, she obviously knew the extent of their relationship. 

The Guard snorted, “Have fun with that. Good day, Your Grace.”

“Good day.”

He was still a little pissed off at her for beating up Victor so badly when she’d first arrived, but he could start to forgive it now. Start to. 

Once High Dame Yolanda had continued on her route, Esteban and Victor came up to the massive double doors. 

This was it. 

Here they were. 

And now, they were going to do this. 

“Open it,” he told Victor. 

Victor came forward and opened one of the doors for Esteban to walk inside. 

Esteban breathed in the smell of the room. It smelled of oleander and rose, perfumed as it was everyday. 

Even in the darkest of mornings, this room could shine as bright as the gates to the Kingdom Above. Rows upon rows of pews were set up to receive the masses. Gorgeous chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Round, detailed pillars held up opulent balconies. 

And at the raised front and center of the room, there sat the Royal Throne of Ravarra. 

He stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked up at it, so high up that it appeared to be in a whole other world separate from this one. 

“Wait here,” he told Victor. 

Then, he ascended up the steps. 

With every step he took, he felt like he was growing, in height and power, as he ascended to his bloodline’s rightful seat. The grandest seat in all of the realm. Possibly even in all of the known world. 

Finally, he reached the top. 

The throne. It was like staring at an ethereal structure. So large and bedazzled. So grand and powerful. It asserted the utmost authority simply by sitting here where all could ogle and gaze upon it. 

And, it was his. 

Esteban ran a hand along the grand, bedazzled arms. 

This throne was rightfully his. 

The blood flowing in his veins was the only claim he needed to prove that this seat rightfully belonged to him. 

This throne. 

It had been created millennia ago. For his ancestor, King Marcel the Founder, and for all who came after him. Created for the sole purpose of being a place where Esteban’s family could impose their reign over this great continent. 

It was so overwhelming to think that one could be known to all as the most powerful person in the world simply by sitting in this big, fancy chair. 

Thrones. 

Thrones were made for sitting in. 

Only the strongest, the most eminent of asses could sit upon these thrones. 

Thrones were made for butts. 

And, this throne was made specifically for Esteban’s. 

He turned, looking back at his opulent birthright as he did, and slowly lowered himself down into it. 

He sat down, and sat back. 

He had to grip the arms of the seat to handle the feeling of pure authority surging through him. Of pure dominance. 

All of the power in the world. 

All because his butt was planted in this big, fancy chair. 

Whoever had said that thrones were uncomfortable was a damned fucking liar, or they’d obviously never sat in this one. 

This was the most comfortable chair in the world. 

He looked down at Victor, still at the bottom of the steps. Barely noticeable. So small and insignificant. 

Esteban took out Valor, sat with his chin up, and used his scepter to beckon his lover forward in the most commanding way possible. 

“Step forward, you... stinky underling.”

Victor snorted despite the worried look on his face. 

Esteban watched as said stinky underling walked up the steps.

Tainting them. 

Staining them with his... inferiority. 

He came to the top and stopped, just standing there. 

Radiating his lowness. 

Esteban beckoned him again, “Closer.”

Victor walked a few steps forward and stopped again. 

“Closer.”

He walked forward again and stopped right in front of Esteban. 

Esteban spread his legs out wide. 

“On. Your. Knees.”

Victor kneeled in front of him, and Esteban had to take in a sharp breath. 

The feeling of Victor so close to him, his face so close to that part of Esteban’s body, was so powerful that he wanted to burst. 

He used Valor to brush some light brown curls out of his eyes. Then, he put his scepter away and reached a hand forward to touched his smooth, olive face. He petted back and got his hand caught in his wavy, light brown hair. 

Then, he took a fistful and yanked back, causing Victor to yelp. 

“I could smell your stench from ten thousand kilometers away,” he stated, “You reek. You reek of weakness. Of inferior status. Of low fucking birth. You lowborn commoner filth!” He spat, “You don’t belong anywhere near a place of such pure power! You’re not even worth... pissing on!”

Victor gasped. Esteban used his other hand to lovingly caress his face. He could see the bulge growing in his inferior lover’s pants. 

“Sweet, adorable little pet,” Esteban took his hand, “Do you know what the three most important things to an aristocrat are?”

Victor shook his head. 

Esteban pulled his lover’s hand up and placed it on his knee, slowly pushing it forward. 

“They are the three things that matter the most out of anything in the world. Money... Land...”

He pulled his hand forward and made it stop at his crotch. 

“...And, genitalia.”

Victor gasped again. Esteban forced his lover’s hand to fondle the bulge in his pants. He was so hard that it hurt. 

“The only things needed to impose their power upon the world. But, we need all three, otherwise it would never work. Without money, there would be no worth. Without land, there would be no authority. And without genitalia...”

He pushed Victor’s face forward and into his crotch. 

“...There would be no legacy.”

He rubbed his face all over his clothed manhood, drinking in the feeling of such satisfying pleasure. 

“I have it all,” he stated proudly, “And, I have the most powerful of it all. I have the most powerful money of them all. I have the most powerful land of them all. And, I have the most powerful... cock of them all!”

He pulled Victor’s face back, and sat back in a comfortable position. 

“Free it,” he commanded, “Free it from it’s linen dungeon.”

Victor brought his hands up and unlaced Esteban’s pants. Esteban took in the feel of it. The feeling of Victor’s hands working down there. The knowledge of what he was going to do. 

He pulled it out, and Esteban sighed at the sensation. Let it air out and breathe as he got used to the sensation of it being out and proud. 

He petted Victor’s hair again, “Tell me what you see.”

Victor stared in confusion, “A cock?”

“Harder,” Esteban yanked again, “Tell me. What you. See.”

“I-I see...” Victor stared, “I see... a royal cock... The last of it’s kind.”

“Yes...” Esteban nodded, “Continue...”

“It is the only cock of it’s line still alive... The only one that can continue the legacy of the most powerful family in existence...”

“Yes... Yes...”

Victor looked up. 

“And, that’s not all... I also see... a source cock... The cock of a source of magic and life...”

“Oh, yes...”

“A cock that could have been designed only by God Himself... Chosen by the divine to be a giver of their power to all the world...”

Victor looked back down at it, the infatuation clear in his beautiful eyes. 

“This cock... is the future.”

“Yes...” Esteban breathed, “This cock is the only thing left that can keep the order in this chaotic earth. The future of the entire world is right here, dangling between my legs.”

Esteban lightly pushed at Victor’s head again. 

“Go on,” he ordered, “Show it your respect.”

Victor crawled forward, eyes never leaving it. Esteban could feel his breath on it. 

Esteban felt something wet poke his head, and he almost jumped back at the impact of such a pleasure-filled sensation. 

Victor continued to lick his head, slowly graduating down the shaft, up and down, licking it like it was a delicious sweet. 

Esteban could already feel the pleasure building up in his belly. 

This was the most wonderful feeling in the world. 

Then, he felt Victor take his head into his mouth, and Esteban had to gasp to hold back a greater moan. 

Victor took the whole thing into his mouth. Esteban felt him gag a couple of times, but he kept going, and Esteban enjoyed every second of it. 

He started to bob his head, sucking up and down, continuing this pattern repeatedly, as Esteban’s breathing grew heavier. 

The pleasure was building up all throughout his abdomen. It felt like the most vigorous rush that was humanly possible to feel. 

And after a short while, it erupted, and Esteban rode through the spasms as waves of ecstasy flowed through him. 

When he was done out, Esteban petted Victor’s head one more time. 

“I will hold you in my heart forevermore, my knight in shining armor.”

Best. 

Birthday. 

Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, best birthday ever. :)
> 
> I can confirm right now that Reyna HAS INDEED upheld the tradition with both Reynaldo AND Camila at different points in her life. She has a legacy to uphold after all. :P
> 
> Again, there’s totally no reason for this. Just a random birthday story on a random day. Random. Definitely. o.o
> 
> I have at least one more Esteban mini-story planned for the immediate future, and a couple others that I think I might post alongside the two separate side-stories that I’ve been teasing for months now. Fun times are ahead, that’s a promise! :)
> 
> See you whenever!


	6. Tropical Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the sun sets on the Isla Del Mar, a night full of passion ensues. 
> 
> Amador Del Mar and Aurelio Ayala have invited you to spend the night with them in the Del Mar citadel... 
> 
> With all of the benefits that come along with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I think it goes without saying that Choice Is An Illusion wasn’t exactly my best work... 
> 
> But while the story itself could have been much better, some of the elements that I introduced in it came out almost too perfectly for it to ignore—specifically, when we first set foot on the Isla Del Mar. 
> 
> The Isla is my personal favorite place in all of the Forevermore universe, and even though I may have screwed up in the way of introducing it, I am not going to discard it, and I will continue to have it play an important part in this series. 
> 
> (Pardon my egotism, but I think the GOT show-writers could have learned a thing or two from me when they screwed up with Dorne COUGH COUGH)
> 
> So MINOR SPOILERS: it is also going to be the setting for many major plot points in stories to come. 
> 
> We’re going to be seeing a lot of it in the future. So to begin the healing process, here is a fun little chapter set on the isle of passion! 
> 
> This was actually a sort of suggestion/request from AntagonizedPenguin. I’ll spare you all the details, but basically I was given the idea to write a second-person POV of an encounter with Amador and Aurelio. 
> 
> So, here that is! My first ever second-person POV. Also MORE MINOR SPOILERS: This isn’t the only second-person POV I have planned out! I have at least one other, and let’s just say that one will be a lot more open to interpretation. 
> 
> FULL DISCLAIMER: This following chapter assumes that your character is male (sorry ladies, the next one will be more inclusive, promise) and cute (I think most people are cute in their own way, and these two certainly agree, so that one shouldn’t be too hard to work with :P). 
> 
> So without further ado, here you go! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you like it? I made sure that the cooks got it perfect, just for you.”

You are seated at the head of a long dining table, in the dining hall of the glamorous Del Mar citadel. 

Sapphire chandeliers hang from the ceiling of this extensive room of the elegant, mango-colored castle, and intricate, gold-laced tapestries hang from the smooth wall to your right, while silky, pink curtains leading out to an open balcony blow in the breeze to your left. From here, you can see the shimmering rays of the orange sunset, as it goes down over the beautiful Isla Del Mar, over rolling green hills, palm tree forests, and sandy beaches. 

The tropical breeze blows about the room, bringing with it the sweet smell of fruit trees, and the salty smell of the sea. 

A feast has been laid out before you of a savory, spicy paella with shrimp, juicy mangos and strawberries and carambolas on the side, and a rich, sweet pineapple wine to go with it. 

No one else is in the room except for you and your two hosts. 

Amador Del Mar and Aurelio Ayala. 

Aurelio sits down next to Amador at the other end of the table, “I was in deep cover in the mainland’s south before this. I hope you appreciate me compromising my mission to come here.”

“Ay, Aurelio, ya. Don’t be sour. This is an evening for us to enjoy ourselves to the fullest,” Amador turns back to you with a charming smile and bats his bright Contreras eyes, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Aurelio turns and bats his golden Oriol eyes at you as well, “He is cute. I’m sure he’ll be well worth possibly exposing my entire operation for.”

“Ay, you,” Amador shakes his head, brushing a lock of his shoulder-length dark hair from his bronze face. 

You listen and watch them both as Amador the Whore and his Whore Paramour continue to talk and smile at you. Amador talks in his beautiful Isla accent, and Aurelio’s accent, though mostly still that of a southern mainlander, has too been effected by spending a significant amount of his life growing up on the Isla, with a few extra stretches and rolls and lilts here and there. 

Ever since returning home after the Battle of the Ciudad Del Fundador, Amador and his twin, Marina, have stopped wearing their silky, exotic attires—probably on their mother’s orders—and are now only ever seen in Isla formalwear. 

Though, it hardly makes a difference, as even the formal attire of the Isla nobility is altogether loose enough, tight enough, and gorgeous enough in all the right places for it to make everyone who wears them as attractive as promiscuous angels. 

The twins’s paramours, however, still wear their erotic outfits, and Aurelio’s in particular now features a golden whisperer’s hood, attached to the feminine X-binds that go over and under his equally-golden arms and shoulders. His magic golden skin seems to shimmer in the setting sunlight. 

“He seems pretty enamored with us as well,” Amador notes as he catches you staring. He smiles coyly at you, “I suppose you might be wondering how many boys we’ve treated to dinner before getting to the fun stuff. The answer is not many,” he bats his eyes again, “You’re special.”

“Yeah,” Aurelio nods, causing his golden hair to bounce, “I’d definitely say you’re worth it. You’re really cute. Where did you find this one, Amador?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Amador giggles effeminately. 

You continue to enjoy dinner as the boys make flirtatious small talk at you, all the while taking time to appreciate their gorgeous figures. Aurelio’s exposed flesh shows off some small muscle on his skinny body, and Amador’s androgynous face gives off an impression of adorable, childlike innocence, even though you know very well that nothing could be further from the truth. 

Once you finish eating, the two boys get up from their side of the table and stride across the room to you on either side. 

They sit on the table next to you, Amador to your right, and Aurelio to your left. 

Amador strokes a finger across your cheek and then under your chin, turning your face up to his coy smile. 

“You have some salsa just there. Here. Let me get it...”

He leans down slowly, androgynous face coming closer and closer, until you feel his hot lips just under your own. 

He lightly suckles on your skin, and you feel the tip of his smooth, wet tongue just barely graze you. 

Then, he retracts, leaving not but a hot, wet tingle just under your lips, as he bats his eyes down at you. 

“Much better...”

They both begin to run their hands across your body, across your arms and shoulders, your back, your chest. 

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Aurelio—whisperer-wise as he is—suggests. 

“Yes. Let’s,” Amador winks, “I’m dying to... get to know you better.”

They both slide off the table, and that’s when you see it. The lumps in their respective leggings. The perfect outlines of their erect, excited boyhoods, indicating exactly how they feel about you, and exactly what they plan to do with you. 

They pull you to your feet and tug you out of the room and into the hall, on your way to a new destination where the real reason why you’re here will commence. 

The hallways of the citadel are much like the dining room, with paintings and tapestries lining the walls, vases and sculptures and other works of art scattered throughout, and a statue or two here and there of some ancient Isla heroes. 

But, all of that is trivial compared to what you soon notice before you. Amador is pulling you from the front, and with his back turned to you, you can now see that which is the true source of his popularity—and as you look upon it, you can tell that it is for perfectly good reason. 

Amador’s magical posterior seems to entrance you as you watch it go. It is visibly round and thick, seemingly flexible, and yet firm as it seems to bounce as he walks in his tight leggings. 

The way he holds onto your hand behind him leaves it but inches from touching it. If you reached out, you would be able to touch it, grope it, fondle it, and feel just what all of the clearly-justified fuss is about. 

Finally, they stop you outside of a room with sizable doors. 

Amador lets go of your hand, the memory of his heat still lingering there, and goes to open one of the doors. 

He smiles warmly and beckons you inside, “Come in. Make yourself at home.”

As you enter, you take in the elegance of this beautiful bedchamber. Again, it is quite similar to the rest of the castle, and yet it also stands out on it’s own. At the other end of the room is a large master bed, covered in inviting sheets and pillows, and hidden by silky blue bed curtains. On one end of the room is a lounging area, and beyond that another balcony with curtains blowing in the tropical breeze, and on the other end is a study area, next to a door that you can decipher leads to the no doubt similar bedchambers of Marina. 

On the wall hangs a large banner of the great sigil of House Del Mar, the Kingdom of Ravarra’s protectors of the west. A dark brown sea monster in a circle of melting icicles on a dark blue background. 

“You noticed that, did you?” Amador asks beside you, “I suppose it’s hard not to.”

As Aurelio closes the door behind you, Amador walks over and looks up at the banner of his bloodline. 

“Do you know the significance of this sigil?” He chuckles, “No, of course you don’t, I imagine this is probably the first time you’re seeing it,” he shrugs, “Well, for the most part, it’s really not that hard to interpret. The blue represents the sea, sea monsters are the rulers of the sea, yada yada yada...”

He points up to it with a handsome finger. 

“...But, it’s the icicles that I’d like to focus on. The presence of ice on a family sigil might lead one to interpret that the bloodline is cold. Frigid. But of course,” he chuckles, “that is furthest from the truth for House Del Mar.”

He turns a beautiful smile on you. 

“We are the ancient rulers of this isle of passion. Our people are passionate. Sensual. Filled to the brim with craving, uncontrollable lust. And of course, hot-blooded.”

He reaches up and runs a hand along the soft cloth of the banner. 

“And, that is why the icicles melt. Because, nothing, not even the raw ice of a sea monster, can cool the blood of House Del Mar.”

You feel Aurelio’s hands snake onto your shoulders, as you feel his hot breath on your neck. 

“It’s a trait we’re all grateful for, I’m sure.”

“We are indeed,” Amador agrees. 

He walks over to you, hips swaying with every step, and stops in front of you. You can now feel them both in the air around you as they breathe. 

Amador takes both of your hands and pulls them behind him, and you are suddenly aware of where they are going to go. 

The world seems to brighten as you finally touch it. Amador’s magical backside. So firm and warm and big in your hands. You squeeze, feeling it all up. It’s flexibility. It’s firmness. It’s magic. 

Amador wraps his hands around you and slowly leans in, androgynous face once again coming closer and closer with yours. 

When your lips connect, the world seems to stop. You take the moment to feel everything. His warm body around yours. His hot lips against yours. His buttocks in your hands. 

Then, he pulls away. 

He backs up and smirks at you as he looks you over. 

“It seems that we’re wearing too many layers for any real fun. Strip him for me, will you, Aurelio?”

“With pleasure.”

Aurelio turns you around. 

He is already naked and hard. 

You watch as he starts to undress you, his hands going all over your body, and lingering in certain places. He touches, sometimes full-on strokes you between your legs on a number of occasions. 

When you’re finally out of your clothes, Aurelio smiles and looks you over. 

“There. Much better.”

You look at his lips as he talks. He smirks at you. 

“Want some from me too, huh? Well, I’ll be happy to oblige.”

He wraps his arms around you and pulls you into him. He kisses you. You feel his wet lips suckling at yours. You feel his magical skin against yours. And, you feel his dick against yours. 

When he pulls back, he gives you one last kiss on the nose. 

“I suppose we can’t keep all the action to ourselves.”

“You most certainly cannot.”

You are turned around to the sight of Amador naked and hard as well, with a familiar vial of glowing green fluid in his hand. 

“Now that we’re all ready... let us get to it.”

He turns and walks toward the bed, giving you the greatest view of his bouncing, magical bronze ass. 

Aurelio pushes you forward, and it seems like no time at all until you are standing at the edge of the bed, watching as Amador lays down and spreads his legs. 

“I’ll take care of myself, and Aurelio will take care of you,” Amador smiles as he pours out some fluid, “All you have to do, cutie, is watch.”

And watch, you do. 

Once Amador takes what he needs, he hands the vial to Aurelio’s golden arm as it snakes around you. You watch as Amador pokes himself, pushing inside with the ever so slightest of gasps. 

Suddenly, you feel something wet against your dick. You look down to see Aurelio’s golden hand beginning to coat you with the green fluid. You can feel the relaxing energy of the magical substance as it is spread over your manhood. 

Finally, you are fully coated, and you look down to see that Amador is also prepared, pulling his fingers out of his tight little hole. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” he bats his eyes, “I’m yours.”

Almost instinctually, you find yourself crawling on top of him, lining yourself up to enter through his backdoor. 

You poke at his entrance, and can feel it all. The magical energy of everything. The substance. His ass. This entire encounter. 

You push inside. 

Amador moans beneath you. You push even further inside. 

You begin to find a rhythm as you start going in and out, in and out, pushing further and further inside with every thrust. 

And then, you feel a poking at your own hole. 

You look back to see Aurelio, fingers coated, preparing to push them inside of you. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” he smiles, “Just keep on going, and I’ll make the experience even better.”

So, you do. 

You turn back and continue to thrust into the moaning boy below you. 

Aurelio pushes into you, and you feel as the finger searches around inside of you, soon being added by another. 

You thrust more and more into Amador, seeming to find no end to his deep, tight hole. 

Finally, your hips slap against him as you are fully seated inside, and just as you do, Aurelio’s fingers leave you, and his hands wrap around your waist. 

“And now, let it all commence.”

Aurelio pokes against you. 

You start to thrust in and out of Amador again. 

Aurelio pokes inside of you, and you feel yourself being filled up as he starts to thrust into you. 

Now, every movement you make counts. You move forward into Amador. You move back onto Aurelio. 

You are surrounded by them. Engulfed by them. Taken by them from both ends. 

It’s all so much to bare. You listen as you hear Amador’s moans, Aurelio’s pants, fleshing slapping against flesh, and feel everything that they give you. 

And soon, you give in. 

Ecstasy takes you over, and you fall marvelously over the edge. 

And, all you can smell is that of cum, flesh, and the tropical breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that went well! I certainly think it did! :)
> 
> I actually have another Isla-set chapter (third-person this time) that I’m currently writing and hope to be able to post either tomorrow or the next day. It’s going to explore a lot more, give us some more world-building elements, and fair warning, it’s going to be pretty cute. :)
> 
> And for those of you that haven’t read the Notes sections of Pentoz, here’s some information that you might be interested in (copy-pasted straight from there if you already have): 
> 
> After showing this series to the select few people that I trust IRL, they left me with a lot of questions about what goes on in this universe, so many complex questions that I simply have to answer for everyone else too.
> 
> And, since it would just be boring to answer them all in the notes sections of chapters, I’m going to be posting a chapter (or chapters) in the Unspoken Memories work literally dedicated to answering them (In the guise of Victor asking them and Esteban answering them, of course).
> 
> So, if any of you have any complex questions about ANYTHING in the Forevermore universe, please do leave a comment asking about them, and I will happily work them into the chapter (unless they’re spoilers ;P).
> 
> Please do ask questions, I LOVE answering them! You can ask me about the weather in a certain part of this world, IDC. Just gimme questions! :D
> 
> And I think that’s everything! I’ll see you hopefully tomorrow with the next update! 
> 
> See you soon!


	7. Mara And Moro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mara and Moro are young twins from a small village on the Isla Del Mar. 
> 
> Born to two courtesans—and especially interested in sexual exploration—it at first seems as though following in the footsteps of their parents is definitely in their future... 
> 
> That is, until the insanely-attractive men and women in armor come through their village. Now, the twins have new goals to strive for, and wherever they go, they’ll go there together. 
> 
> Twins together, forever and ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, sorry for the wait! This ended up being much longer than expected. >.>
> 
> But, I think it was well worth it! :D
> 
> ALSO IT’S PRIDE MONTH AND LOVING DAY AGAIN, Y’ALL!!! HAPPY PRIDE MONTH AND LOVING DAY!!! 
> 
> You can all consider this chapter my Loving Day/Pride Month present to you! :)
> 
> MONTH OF LOVE!!! 
> 
> Since I rushed to complete it, this chapter might not be as good of quality as the last one, but I think I did the best I could! I hope you all agree. :)
> 
> Some background, since it hasn’t been clarified: Courtesan is the more polite term for a prostitute, so obviously it is the preferred word on the sex-obsessed Isla. XD
> 
> Mind the tags. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What do you two want to be when you grow up?” Mami asked them one day when she was bathing them. 

“I don’t know,” the twins answered simultaneously. 

Mara and Moro always agreed on everything. They agreed on what they wanted to eat, they agreed on where they wanted to sleep, they agreed on which of their friends were the most fun to play with, they agreed that the Isla Del Mar was the most fun place in the world and that they wouldn’t want to live anywhere else. They had apparently even agreed on when to be born—though neither of them could remember that. 

They agreed on everything. 

And right now, they both agreed that they had no idea what they wanted to be when they grew up. 

“I think I want to be something that will give me enough money to live nicely,” Mara stated as she washed her long wavy hair. 

“Yeah,” Moro agreed as he washed his short wavy hair, “And, I want to be something that people will like me for, and be happy with.”

“Yeah.”

Mami smiled as she washed both their backs, “Those are both very good intentions, children, and they give you a lot of options,” she explained, “You can be almost anything you put your minds to. Farmers, smiths, servants—.”

“Matilda!” Papi called, “Finish up with the kids! We have to be back at the brothel before midday!”

“I’ll be ready, Diego, wait up for me!” Mami called back. She got back to washing the twins. 

“Hey, I know!” Moro stated suddenly, “We can be courtesans!”

“Hey, yeah!” Mara beamed, “Just like you and Papi!”

Mami and Papi were both courtesans, which meant that they worked in a place called a brothel and made money by doing stuff with people in bed. It was apparently one of the most respected jobs on the Isla. 

Mami smiled, “Well, you two are a little too young to be considering that as a line of work, but,” she shrugged, “maybe someday.”

“When we’re old, like you?”

Mami glared at Moro. 

“...Don’t make me take off my sandal, boy.”

The twins giggled. 

“Well, whatever we choose,” Mara declared, “we’re going to do whatever it is together!”

“Yes!” Moro smiled, “Twins together!”

“Forever and ever!”

Mara splashed Moro. Moro splashed her back. They continued to splash and giggle, knowing full well that they would always be together. 

***

Years passed by as the twins started to grow, and when they hit puberty, they noticed how their bodies changed, and how certain parts of themselves were suddenly a lot more fun to touch, and how much fun it suddenly was to look at certain parts of their friends. 

They started to play new games with the other children in their village. Games that involved kissing, and games that involved touching. They kissed friends’s lips and exchanged touches between legs, and these quickly became the twins’s new favorite games. One girl had even put her mouth on Moro’s pipí. That had been a lot of fun! 

One game that they had made for each other was to figure out which they liked better, girls or boys, and both of them had come back with the declarations that they liked them both the same. 

It was at this point that they finally fully understood what it meant to be courtesans, and after these experiences, they both decided that, yes, they did indeed want to be courtesans. 

The twins leaned against a palm tree panting, out of breath from a kissing contest with their friends. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” Mara sighed. 

Moro snorted, “Is that a bad thing?”

“No,” she chuckled, “It’ll certainly award us a life full of pleasure, that’s for sure.”

“True,” he sighed. 

They stood in silence for a moment, just enjoying the view they had of their bustling village down the hill. A breeze blew around them, bringing with it the smell of sweet fruit trees. 

They turned when they heard someone gasp in pleasure deeper into the forest, where a couple of their older and more experienced friends had decided to do a lot more than kiss and touch. 

“Do you think it’ll be fun?” Moro asked, “The sex, I mean. Real sex.”

“What we do now is fun,” Mara stated, “If sex is better than all that, it must truly be a God-sent gift.”

“Who do you think you’ll have sex with your first time? Someone we know? A stranger?”

“I don’t know. There are so many options. What about you?”

“I don’t know either.”

All of their friends were pretty cute, but they’d seen a good number of attractive people pass through their village every now and then. Maybe one day, one or both of them would end up doing it with a ravishing traveler. 

“Do you think it’ll hurt?” Mara asked. 

Moro shrugged, “I think it depends on what we do. And, who we do it with. Maybe—.”

“Knights!” Someone shouted, “Lord Loyola’s knights! Look! Here they come!”

Knights? 

Here? 

The twins shared a look with each other. Then, they dashed back down to the village to get a look at the valiant warriors. 

They squeezed through the crowd, pushing past this and that, until they reached the front and watched the spectacle before them. 

Men and women rode through the street on great big horses. The twins had seen knights before, but never so many, and none as elegant as these. They wore silvery armor with hints of Loyola blue, and they were armed with great weapons that made them each look like they were ready to take on an army. 

They smiled and waved to the people around them, blowing kisses and flexing muscles, making such a tantalizing display that it made Moro’s pipí harden, and Mara’s papaya dampen. 

The twins looked at each other, and instantly knew that they were thinking the same thing. 

They didn’t want to be courtesans anymore. 

They had a much better idea in mind. 

***

“We want to be knights!”

Mami, who was on her break at the brothel, looked at them in confusion. 

“Knights, you say? Now, that’s a sudden change of pace.”

“We’ve changed our minds. We want to be knights, and we want to serve the Kingdom to the best of our abilities.”

Mami smirked at them, “Really?... Do you want to serve the Kingdom, or do you want to meet cute girls and boys?”

They both smiled bashfully. 

Mami chuckled. Then, she sighed, “Ay. I don’t know, children. Knighthood isn’t exactly free of charge...”

“We can work it off,” Moro declared, “We can help around the village and whatnot. And, we can be servants in the brothel too!”

Mami shrugged thoughtfully, “Well—.”

“Yeah! And, if that isn’t enough, then you and Papi can work at the brothel overtime,” Mara stated, “It shouldn’t be that hard. All you do is lay on your back and get used like a toy.”

Mami glared at her, “What did you say!?”

She pulled off her sandal. 

“Ahh! Run!”

The twins ran away giggling as Mami chased them. 

They may have been running now, but someday that would be the ones giving chase to troublemakers. 

They were determined now. 

They were going to be knights. 

***

They’d done it! 

It had taken them over a year, but they’d finally done it! 

They’d worked their skins off—and made sure that their parents did the same—and they’d finally managed to raise enough money to send them off to train as knights! 

And, just in time too. Apparently, there was some sort of conflict brewing on the mainland, and if the mainland was in a conflict, the Isla wouldn’t be too far behind in joining them. 

Which meant that they’d need all the knights they could get! 

After a long farewell from their parents and the village, the twins then journeyed to Puerto Loyola, where they would begin training in the Lord’s castle with the other new recruits. 

The port city was a lot more crowded than their village, but that didn’t stop it from being a sight to behold. Everywhere they looked, there were perfectly-cobbled roads and big, pretty buildings. Even the slums looked pretty—even if they didn’t smell like it. It was all so much to take in. 

And when they reached the castle, they found it to be even fancier than the rest of the entire city! 

The structure was so lavish, the grounds were so spacious, and it seemed like everywhere they looked, there was an important person doing something. 

They guessed that was to be expected in a Lord’s castle. 

And just as they’d hoped, even the barracks had some great, surprisingly-decent living conditions. It wouldn’t hurt to be a bit more spacious, but the twins were used to cramped spaces, so it wasn’t much of a problem. 

The people were pretty nice too. The other knights and squires and servants were all really friendly. The more important, snooty ones were a bit full of themselves, but even they were fairly talkative with the rest of them. 

Right away, everything seemed like it was going to work out just fine. 

The only thing that really had the twins scratching their heads were the rumors that they’d been hearing, specifically the ones surrounding Maria Bello, the late Lady Loyola. 

Apparently many years ago, Lord Loyola had had her taken to the mainland, accused her of adultery, and had her executed. 

That story didn’t really make sense though. It made sense that the Lord would have to have her executed for adultery on the sexually-repressed mainland, but it didn’t really make sense that he would take such drastic measures against his own wife over one little affair. And apparently, the twins weren’t the only ones to question these suspicious events. 

They heard many rumors about what could have actually been the real reason for her death. The knights said that she was going to expose some deep dark secrets about her husband, and he’d had to silence her before she could ruin him. The servants said that she was a part of a conspiracy, and that her masters had had her killed in retaliation when she went rogue. And, the aristocrats said that she had been a madwoman who’d had to be framed for a believable crime, to be stopped by any means necessary before she’d gotten a lot of innocents hurt. 

No one knew the real truth, and if they did, they didn’t speak it. All anyone could agree on was that she had been a warrior for progress and change, so much so that it had been scary to some and annoying to others, and that she and her husband loved to travel, often going on trips out to sea together and coming back with vast arrays of foreign spices, jewelry, and flowers. 

But, none of that mattered now. 

That was all in the past, and the twins were here to make their own future. 

The twins stood in the castle courtyard with the other new recruits for a formal induction, conversing with and getting to know their peers, when a senior knight at the front called for silence. 

A banner with the Loyola sigil hung above the great doors to the main structure. A silver toucan on a dark blue background. And from under it, their Lord emerged. 

He was a handsome man with a very distinguishable nose. He smiled warmly and waved his hands out to his new generation of guardians below. 

“Young masters and mistresses. Welcome to the Loyola Household. I am Lord Valerio Loyola, and it is my honor to have your services.”

***

After the induction, all of the new recruits were formally named as squires of House Loyola, and the twins couldn’t have possibly been prouder. 

Over the next several days and weeks, they begun to familiarize themselves with the household and started their knightly training. They picked up with their new roles quickly, beginning to master themselves with such fine weapons as the blade, spear, and bow. 

One day, the twins were training with practice swords, dueling against each other to hone their new skills. 

“Ay!” Mara exclaimed as Moro hit her hand, making her drop the sword. 

“You need to work on your form.”

“And, you need to work on your stance!” She retorted, kicking at him and causing him to jump away. 

“I’ll work on my stance when you’re better with your form!”

“That’s not how it works, Moro.”

“Well, whatever. I think we can fix our problems with just a bit more practice. It shouldn’t be too hard,” he tried to put his feet in the right position, “We’ll both get better at it together.”

Mara smiled, “Twins together.”

“Forever and ever,” Moro smiled back. 

“What an adorable saying.”

The twins fell into a practiced salute as they were approached, “Sir Victor!”

Sir Victor Loyola came over to them. Like his father, Sir Victor was quite handsome—even more so in the young adolescent eyes of the twins—with a very distinguishable, cute nose. 

“At ease,” he nodded with a handsome smile, “It’s that time of the month.”

Mara gasped, “Is it!?”

She covered her crotch. 

Sir Victor chuckled, “Hopefully not that time. No, I’m talking about taxes. It’s that time of the month to collect.”

“...Oh,” Mara blushed as she moved her hands away. 

Moro wondered out loud, “Do squires pay taxes?”

“Some do, but not ones serving directly under the banner, so you two are off the hook,” Sir Victor explained, “But, as we do serve under the banner, it becomes our responsibility to collect the tax of the region for our liege. Report to your commander tomorrow morning for assignment.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Dismissed.”

The twins saluted, then went back into training. 

“Okay, let’s try that again.”

They started to duel. They both got a good few hits and blocks in before... 

“Ay, Santiago!” Mara dropped her sword again. 

Moro shook his head, “You need to work on your form.”

“You need to work on your stance!”

“Mara!”

“Moro!”

“Alright. Hold on.”

The twins looked at Sir Victor. 

They hadn’t even noticed that he was still there. 

He picked up the sword and handed it back to Mara, “Your brother’s right, you do need to work on your form. First off, you’re not holding the sword correctly. Here, let me show you.”

He got behind her. 

Mara’s breath stopped as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling his closeness as he put his hands over hers and showed her how to fix it. 

“There,” he let her go, “Now, you try.”

Mara remembered to breathe.

Then, she lifted her sword and began to attack her brother, much more fluidly this time. 

“OOF—!” Moro grunted as he was knocked off his feet. Mara stood triumphantly over him. 

Sir Victor chuckled, “And, your sister’s right. You do need to work on your stance.”

He clasped his hand firmly, and Moro gasped when he was hauled right back onto his feet. 

“Here. Like this.”

Moro felt heat rise inside of him as Sir Victor stepped between his legs, standing so close to him as he spread them out in the right positions. 

“There,” he stepped back, “Now, go again.”

Moro blinked a few times. 

Then, he raised his sword and went after his sister. 

This time, neither of them showed any signs of weakness. 

“Perfect,” Sir Victor nodded, “Much better. Keep at it, squires.”

He turned and left. 

Once he was away, the twins ceased their duel and watched his retreating form. They turned and looked at each other. 

And then, they both burst into fits of giggles. 

“That was so intense!”

“I know! He’s so cute!”

“Yeah! And, his nose!”

“We’re so pathetic!”

They giggled with each other, then sighed. 

They looked over at him, talking to another group of squires. At him in his silver armor. At his broad shoulders, and his arms, and his cute, cute face. 

They both started to get aroused when they begun to imagine what was underneath that silver belt. 

“Mmm,” Mara flexed, “I wouldn’t mind learning how to hold his sword.”

Moro chuckled, “Me neither.”

They admired him for a few more seconds, then turned back to each other and raised their weapons. 

“Okay, let’s try again. Hit me.”

***

After collecting tax from a miller by the river, Mara continued on her route. 

This was the easiest task she had ever been given! 

She had been given a list of landowners, their average income, their worth, and debts, and all she had to do was collect one coin for every ten that they made in the past month. And so far, everyone had been very cooperative!... 

...And honestly, it was kind of boring. 

There was no action. No excitement. No... nothing. 

She was half hoping that the next landowner would try to make trouble so she could have an excuse to unsheathe her sword. 

She hadn’t spent all that time training just to look good after all. 

Ugh. 

She rode further down the dirt road, yawning from the exhaustion of being at this all morning. 

She felt the sudden urge to pee. She stopped her horse and dismounted, unbuckling her belt as she went into the bushes beside the road to relieve herself. 

Her poor pussy, she thought as she went. 

She was almost worried that if she kept riding on that horse, her hymen was going to break before ever even coming close to being either penetrated by a boy’s dick or roughed up by another girl’s pussy. 

Or, maybe even doing something intense with a boy or girl’s ass. 

Or hell, maybe she could strap on a wooden dick and penetrate someone herself. Girl’s pussy, girl’s ass, boy’s ass, whatever. Or, maybe even just grinding against a boy’s dick. 

She was open to ideas. 

She—. 

“UNG—!”

Mara looked up as she heard what sounded like a loud cry being cut off. 

She turned and listened. 

She could hear laughter coming from the trees. 

Rowdy laughter. 

And, what sounded like... struggling. 

“STOP—!” A feminine voice shrieked before once again being cut off. 

The laughter grew louder. 

Now, Mara knew something was off. 

She finished doing her business, pulled up her leggings and buckled up, then snuck slowly further into the tree line, hand tight on the hilt of her blade. 

She crept through the trees, being careful not to step on any sticks or brush against any low branches. 

Finally, the noises grew louder in front of her, and she could see movement up ahead. She crept as fast as she could, then hid behind a bush, looking to see what was going on. 

In the clearing ahead, there was a group of raggedy-looking people sitting and standing in a circle, with vicious looks of excitement on their faces... 

...And in between them, there was a girl being thrown around. 

“Stop it!” She protested as she struggled out of one’s grip, only to be grabbed by another. One of them grabbed the hem of her gown... 

RIP

Mara had to cover her mouth to hold back a gasp as their laughter roared. 

This girl looked like they’d been roughing her up for a while. 

She was shoved forward, stumbling until she was snatched again and pulled into the lap of a scary-looking woman. 

She grabbed her face, “You know, I’m almost glad Adana decided to disobey us. If she hadn’t, we wouldn’t be spending all of this precious time getting to know your cute little face, would we?”

The girl yanked her face back. 

“Don’t touch me, you filthy bitch!”

Everyone howled at that. 

The woman grabbed her face back, “Now, that just hurt. Looks like I’m really gonna have to teach you a lesson now.”

“Fuck you!”

She smiled deviously. 

“No... fuck you.”

She reached into the girl’s ripped gown, causing her to gasp. Her hand started to slide up her thigh... 

Oh hell no! 

In an instant, Mara unsheathed her blade and bounced out of the bushes. 

Everyone bounced back in surprise. 

Mara pointed her blade, “Let her go! Now!”

Everyone stared at her... 

...

...

...

“...BAH-HAHAHAHAHA!!!”

All of the other brigands laughed with the woman. 

“You clearly don’t have an eye for numbers, girl,” she chuckled, “There’s only one of you, and a whole lot of us.”

“I am trained in the arts of war by the most powerful knights in the region!” Mara declared, “You’ll be lucky if any of you leave here alive!”

“Fuck you and your knights,” the woman narrowed her eyes, “You, little madam, made your last mistake coming here.”

“Then, come and do something about it, gutter filth!”

Everyone oohed. 

The woman shot up. She grabbed a blade that looked as raggedy as her. The others started to grab other rudimentary weapons. 

She pointed her blade at Mara, “I’m gonna shove that entire sword up your pussy, girl!”

Mara swung her blade. 

“Try me!”

The brigands started to circle her. Mara kept her eyes open for any movement... 

“...RAHH!!!”

The woman jumped forward and slashed at her. Mara blocked it. 

Another swung at her. 

Then, another. 

Soon, she was being attacked on all sides, just barely staying on her feet. 

CLANG

Suddenly, her sword was knocked from her hand. 

She stood still in fright, now surrounded and defenseless. 

The woman laughed as she dropped her weapon and marched forward. 

Mara tried to back away, but she grabbed her, pulling her forward to look straight into her menacing eyes. 

“Ooh, little girl,” she laughed evilly, “You’re gonna get fucked into oblivion before you die!”

She continued to pull her in. Mara just stood there struggling, staring into her evil eyes... 

...

...

...

...Then, she held her head back, and then with all her might, surged it forward. 

CLONK

“AAH—!” The woman let her go. 

Mara groaned as her head started pounding, but she didn’t miss a beat. 

She swiped her sword back up from the ground and slashed it forward. 

SLICE

“ULK—!”

Everyone in the clearing stood dead still. 

The woman lifted a hand up to her neck and touched the blood that started to seep from there. 

Then, she fell to the ground with a thud. 

Everyone was still in shock, so she kept going. 

She turned to the closest brigand and stabbed. Then, pulled out and slashed at another. 

The rest turned tail and ran. 

Finally, Mara had won. 

She groaned again and grabbed her pounding head. 

The girl that she’d saved rushed forward and stared at her. 

“God...” she exclaimed, “That... That was just... I can’t believe you did that! All by yourself! That was amazing!”

Mara smiled painfully as she sheathed her sword, “Comes with the job. What’s your name?”

“I’m Aura. My grandmother is a blacksmith in a village near here,” she looked back at the retreating figures of the brigands, “They came demanding weapons. When she wouldn’t give them to them... They took me instead.”

“Mm,” Mara shook her head, “She must be worried sick.”

“Definitely...”

“Then, we should definitely get you back to her.”

Mara ignored her pounding head and stood in an attentive manner. 

“Would you care for a knightly escort, fair madam?”

Aura smiled at her. It was a smile that Mara could only describe as pure admiration. 

“Thank you, madam knight.”

***

This was by far the easiest and most boring job Moro had ever done in his life. 

All he did was go to people’s doors and collect coins. 

No action, no excitement, no nothing. 

He was starting to wonder why he did all that training at the castle if all his duties were ever going to be were to collect coins and stuff like that. Surely there had to be more to knighthood than... this. 

Ugh. 

He had to pee. He stopped his horse, then dismounted and unbuckled his belt, going over to the river beside the road to go. 

His poor dick, he thought as he went. 

If he kept on riding like this, it was gonna fall off. 

He was gonna lose it before it ever even got to know the pleasure of penetrating a girl’s pussy or a boy’s ass. 

Or, a girl’s ass, whatever. 

Or, grinding against another boy’s dick. 

Or hell, maybe Moro would be the one getting penetrated in the ass by another boy’s dick himself. 

Or, grinding against or getting penetrated by a girl wearing a wooden dick. 

He didn’t care. 

He—. 

“NO!!!”

He looked up as he heard someone shout. 

He turned and listened. 

“MAMI!!!” Someone shrieked. 

“BACK!!! I SAID BACK!!!” A woman’s voice shouted, “HEY!!!”

“AAH!!!”

Okay, that definitely sounded threatening. 

Something was wrong. 

He finished relieving himself, put himself away and buckled up, then snuck slowly further down the road, hand stuck to the hilt of his blade. 

A ways ahead of him, he saw what appeared to be farmland. Crops and whatnot. He started to hear the sounds of more people too. Just up ahead, around the bend. 

And, they didn’t sound friendly. 

Slowly, he crept up behind the last tree on the bend, and peered over. 

There was a group of dirty-looking people trying to drag away a boy. 

“No!” The boy struggled, “Let me go! Mami! Mami, help me! HELP!!!”

“Shut it!” The man dragging him commanded. 

He shoved the boy forward, the group quickly surrounding him and grabbing him. 

RIP RIP

Moro gasped as they started to tear up the boy’s clothes. 

He couldn’t let this happen, he had to do something! 

He started to unsheathe his sword. 

“DAH—!”

CRUNCH

But then, he jumped back as a pitchfork soared through the air and into an attacker’s head. 

A woman—the farmer by the look of her—rushed forward and pulled the boy from their arms, shielding him behind her. 

“Stay behind me, Julio.”

She retrieved the pitchfork with a sickly gurgle from her victim’s skull. 

“The next time one of you touches my son is the last time you will walk this earth! Now—GET OFF MY LAND!!!”

She spun the tool in a wide circle, performing so many impressive moves that one might have mistaken her for a warrior with a spear rather than a farmer with a pitchfork. 

The attackers jumped back to avoid her swings. The man that had dragged the boy stepped forward. 

“Just give up already, Jordana. You’re outnumbered.”

“And, you,” she swung at him, “are outmatched!”

This woman, Jordana, was impressive. 

Moro looked at the boy, cowering behind his mother in his ripped clothes. 

He looked so scared. 

Just looking at his scared face made Moro’s heart hurt. 

The man held up his hands, “This could have been avoided, Jordana. If you had just listened, we would have left you and little Julio in peace.”

“You would have left us to starve, bastard!” She spat, “I will be damned before I give into threats from the likes of you!“

The man nodded, “So, we do this the hard way.”

“Go fuck yourself!”

He snorted, “I would if I could. But, I’ve got a better idea... Get the boy!”

“AAH!!!” The boy screamed as he was yanked away. 

“EY!!!”

Jordana tried to swing her pitchfork, but two of the attackers grabbed it. 

The boy was thrown forward into the man’s arms. 

The man smiled evilly as he restrained him, “Hello there.”

He pushed the whimpering boy to the ground, and grabbed roughly onto the lacings of his pants. 

Oh no! 

No way in hell! 

Moro ran out from his hiding spot, unsheathing his sword, and jumped forward. 

CLONK

“UNH—!”

He kicked the man right in the head, sending him rolling away. 

Everyone stopped in the middle of their acts to stare at him. 

The boy on the ground stared up at him in awe. 

Jordana smiled. 

She yanked back her pitchfork, “Never thought I’d see the day where I was happy the tax collector came.”

Moro nodded. 

He waved his sword at the attackers as Jordana made her way over to them. 

They made a defensive circle surrounding Jordana’s son, pointing their respective weapons as they walked to make sure that the attackers kept their distance. 

“If any of you have any sense,” Moro warned, “you will leave now, before anyone else has to get hurt.”

The man stood up shakily, his head bleeding. 

Moro and Jordana looked at him. 

He shook his head. 

“Fuck you, squire.”

Moro and Jordana looked at each other. 

They nodded. 

Then, they attacked. 

Moro swung left and right, knocking back his opponents as they charged at him. 

But soon, he was overwhelmed. Enemies at all angles as he tried desperately to maintain his hold. 

“AAH—!”

Moro cried in pain as he was tripped off his feet, falling and twisting his leg. 

The man jumped on top of him. 

Moro gasped, struggling to get him off, but to no avail. 

“Fucking squire,” he sneered, “You should have learned to stay out of other people’s business. Now, you’re gonna take so much cock it’ll kill you before I do!”

Moro tried to struggle, seeming to find no way out as the man sneered down at him... 

...

...

...

...Then, he put all the pressure he had left into his leg and kicked up as hard as he could. 

CRACK

“ARGH—!”

Moro winced in pain at the added beating to his leg, but took the opportunity it had given him. 

He shoved the man off, reached up and retrieved his sword, then turned with all of his body and stabbed down. 

CRUNCH

“URGH—!”

The man shakily stared up wide-eyed at the sword going through his chest. 

Then, his head fell back with a thud. 

Moro collapsed back onto the ground, just as the last of the attackers started to run away. 

“NEXT TIME,” Jordana shouted after them, “NO SURVIVORS!!!”

Moro sighed in relief. 

It was over. 

They’d won. 

Jordana and her son ran over to him. 

“Hah!” Jordana smiled as they propped him up, “We were damn lucky you came by when you did! What’s your name, little warrior?”

“Moro,” he introduced, “Squire Moro.”

“Jordana,” she introduced properly, “And, my son, Julio. Pleasure to be making acquaintance.”

“Mutual,” Moro nodded, “You held your own pretty good back there. Were you ever trained in war?”

Jordana snorted, “Nah. Just a farmer and an overprotective mother. You weren’t so bad yourself.”

“You were amazing!” Julio beamed at him, “You just came out of nowhere and, and, and, and the way you just started beating them up, and just, just... WOW!!!”

Julio was smiling at him so much it looked like his face might burst. 

Moro smiled, “Just doing my job.”

Then, he winced as he put pressure on his twisted leg. 

“Can you walk?”

“I’ll manage.”

“That’s a no, then,” Jordana shook her head, “Right then, that settles it, you’re staying with us tonight. Don’t know where you’ll sleep though, we don’t exactly have much room...”

“Oh,” Moro shook his head, “No, I—.”

“He can sleep in the barn,” Julio suggested, “It’s cozy enough, and it won’t be a cold night.”

“No really, I—.”

“That’s an excellent idea,” Jordana nodded, “I’ll set you up with some extra blankets.”

“No. Really, thank you, but,” Moro shook his head, “I don’t want to intrude.”

“Intrude!?” She cackled, “Hah! After what happened just now!? You can stay as long as you like!”

“I really shouldn’t...”

“You really should,” she smiled, “I may not be your commander, but respectfully, that is an order.”

Moro opened his mouth to protest, found that he couldn’t, then laughed and shrugged. 

“Okay then.”

***

“Ay! Aura!”

Mara stood back as the giant old woman wrapped Aura in a tight hug. 

Aura groaned as she was crushed, “I’m fine, Mama Adana.”

Adana pulled back and brushed at her granddaughter’s hair, “My sweet little girl! You’re safe! You’re unhurt! Are you unhurt!? What did those bastards do to you!?”

“I am unhurt, Mama Adana,” she turned and smiled, “We have Squire Mara to thank for that.”

Adana let her go, then turned and marched over to Mara. Mara almost fell back as this big woman towered over her. 

Then, Adana grabbed her and kissed all over her face. 

“Madam squire! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Thank you for saving my dear granddaughter!”

Mara’s face heated up, “Just my duty as a knight of the realm.”

“You’ve no idea what you’ve done for me!” Adana declared, “None! I cannot possibly repay you enough!”

“You could,” Mara shrugged, “pay your taxes.”

The old woman snorted, “Right. Of course. That makes sense. It is that time of the month.”

Aura gasped and covered her crotch, “Is it!?”

Adana chuckled. 

Mara smiled. Then, she groaned again when the pounding returned. 

“What is the matter?”

“It’s nothing,” Mara told her, “Just a headache.”

“From butting a woman in the face,” Aura giggled. 

Adana lifted Mara’s chin and looked at her. 

“Mm,” she grunted, “Nothing a good night’s rest won’t help. I have an extra bed in the forge. You can sleep there.”

“Oh,” Mara shook her head, “I can’t stay the night.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Adana stated, “In your condition, you’re not going anywhere. Consider it an order, little squire.”

Mara snorted, then shrugged, “Alright.”

“Good,” Adana patted her shoulder, “In the meantime, you can wash up in the river. It’ll help. Aura, you too, you’re a mess. Take her with you. I’ll call you both in at sundown for supper.”

“Yes, Mama Adana.”

Mara followed Aura out to the back of the village, where a blue river flowed along. 

Mara unstrapped out of her armor as gently as she could, then started on her underclothes. 

After she took off her undershirt, she turned to see Aura, staring at her as she folded up her ruined gown. 

Mara smiled at her. She smiled back in an almost bashful way. 

After they’d stripped out of all of their clothing, the two of them waded into the river. 

Mara began to wash herself off, sighing as the coolness of the water soothed her aching forehead. 

She looked over at Aura, and slowed as she saw her, watched her naked form bathing. 

She winced as she dabbed a cloth at a scratch on her arm. It looked like it must really hurt. 

“Here,” Mara offered, “Let me.”

Aura turned to her with a look of surprise. Then, she nodded shyly as she handed the cloth over to her. 

Mara took it, wading over until she stood right in front of her. She noticed Aura’s breath stop. 

She dabbed lightly at the scratch, lighter still when Aura winced again, but eventually she relaxed. 

Mara felt her eyes on her. 

She finished washing off the scratch, then started to do her whole arm. 

Then, her shoulder. 

The top of her chest. 

Mara felt Aura’s hand brush her side. 

Mara lifted both hands now and started to wash all over Aura. 

Her sides. 

Her stomach. 

Aura’s hands were exploring her body now too. 

When Mara got to her breasts, their bodies began to inch closer. 

Closer. 

Closer. 

And when their lips connected, Mara slid her hand down underneath the waves and up into the warm entrance to Aura’s body. 

Wet, but not from the water. 

***

Moro ate supper with Jordana and Julio, and all throughout the meal, Julio wouldn’t stop smiling at him. 

Moro supposed he couldn’t blame him. If he’d gotten rescued like that, he would have been smiling at that person a lot too. 

But still, the way Julio had been smiling at him seemed like it was more than just gratitude. It just seemed to have a little bit of something else to it. 

Just a hint of... desire. 

And honestly... 

...He couldn’t blame him for that either. 

When he got into the barn, he was pretty much exhausted. He undressed into his undergarments, and then crawled into the blankets that Jordana had put out for him. In no time at all, he started to drift to sleep... 

CREAK

Moro looked up at the sound of the heavy barn door opening. 

Julio was there, slipping inside with what appeared to be a cup in his hand. 

“Sorry,” he smiled, “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Moro sat up, “No, it’s fine. You need something?”

“Yeah... I do.”

He was still smiling widely. He walked over to Moro and offered him the cup. 

“It’s hot cacao,” he stated as he sat next to him, “It probably won’t help with the healing, but it always makes me feel better.”

Moro smiled, “Well, that’s very nice of you. Thank you, Julio.”

“Of course.”

He accepted the cup and took a sip, and since it was good, downed more than half of it in one go. He gave the last bit back to Julio, who happily drank up the rest. 

Moro stretched to ease his muscles. 

When he did, he noticed Julio staring at his chest. 

“Your muscles...”

Moro spread his arms to give him a better look, “You like them?”

“Yeah...”

He lifted a finger. 

“Can I... Can I touch them?”

Moro smiled, “Sure.”

Julio scooted closer and pushed his hand forward. 

He touched just above his nipple. Then, he ran his hand across the top of his chest. 

His other hand came up to lightly squeeze his arm, and Moro noticed that it was suddenly very hot in this barn. 

Julio’s hands continued to explore him, and then he seemed to scoot closer and closer, as his hands got lower... 

...And, when their lips touched, Moro felt a hand on his dick. 

Moro wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in, then pushed him down into the blankets. 

Moro kissed him again as he crawled on top of him and reached down to unlace his pants... 

***

“Hey, guess what!” Mara beamed, “I’ve had sex!”

Moro paused, “...I was just about to say the same thing!”

“Really!?”

“Yeah!”

The twins squealed and hugged each other. 

“Okay, tell me everything!” Mara demanded, “Who was it!? How was it!?”

“A farmer’s son named Julio, and it was amazing! Okay, now you! Go!”

“A blacksmith’s granddaughter named Aura, and it was amazing!” She smiled happily, “It happened after I saved her from a band of brigands.”

“Hey! Me too!”

“Hah! We’re heroes!”

“And, we got the best possible rewards for it!”

The twins giggled happily with each other. 

Mara sighed, “It really was amazing. For me, it happened in the middle of a river. What about you?”

Moro blushed, “Umm... the middle of a barn.”

Mara smirked, “Typical.”

“Shut up!”

Mara chuckled at her brother’s expense. Then, her expression saddened. 

“But... it almost didn’t work out at all. When I was fighting the brigands, they were able to knock my sword from my hand. I guess I still need to work on my form.”

Moro nodded slowly, “Yeah... When I was fighting mine, they were able to knock me off my feet. I guess I still need to work on my stance.”

Mara smiled, “Well, at least everything did work out okay.”

“Better than okay!”

“Yeah,” Mara giggled, “And, we can get better together.”

“Yeah. Because, we’ll always have each other’s backs.”

“Right!”

The twins clasped hands, knowing full well that whatever happened, whatever struggles, up and downs either of them went through, they would always be there for each other forever. 

“Twins together!”

“Forever and ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I can promise you all right now that these two aren’t going to be exclusive to this one chapter. They aren’t going to be POVs again anytime soon, but you know I’m not one to throw away two perfectly good characters! 
> 
> So, these two are definitely going to be showing up in one of the main stories someday, that much I promise you! :D
> 
> I’m gonna admit something. This probably sounds ridiculous, but when I wrote the barn scene, it was originally just going to be Moro drinking the cacao, but then I reread it, and I was like, ‘Oh shit wait, this makes it look like he drugged him o.o’
> 
> I PROMISE HE DID NOT DRUG HIM!!! Their encounter was fully consensual for both parties! 
> 
> So, that’s why I had Julio drink some of it too. Again, probably ridiculous, but I didn’t wanna give off the wrong idea. O_O
> 
> But so, I hope you enjoyed this not-so-little chapter! :D
> 
> Happy Pride Month and Loving Day! 
> 
> Still taking questions if you have any! :)
> 
> See you later!


	8. A Good Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cicero Ybarra is a squire serving under House Evangelio, the new lieges of the Río De La Luz. He is also close with it’s old lieges, though, specifically with one Blanco Rivera. He really likes him very much, and he cannot explain why... 
> 
> ...That is, until Blanco’s sister, Berta, figures it out for him. 
> 
> Now, he must come to terms with this new discovery about himself, and now, he must also ask the question... 
> 
> ...Will what he is affect his goal to be a good knight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Cicero finally realizes that he is one of the gayest characters in the series, and also learns that you don’t have to be straight to be a good knight. XD
> 
> I realize that I’ve taken a whole three week vacation from Pentoz. Rest assured, it returns next week! I hope... This is the plan, and I plan to stick with it! 
> 
> Now, I teased these chapters a little while ago. These two were a little rushed—no, not a little, REALLY rushed, I struggled to get them done!—but let me just say that this chapter, the next one, and the two that will eventually come after are VERY important to the story ahead. 
> 
> They will also all be introducing new characters that are going to play pretty big roles in the future too. Just so you know. :P
> 
> This chapter specifically also sheds light on the history of a certain location that has been mentioned before several times, but never really talked about. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with me! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Cicero liked the Rivera siblings. 

They had been friends since they were small children. Him and Berta and Blanco. For as long as Cicero could remember. 

He liked Berta. She had always been nice to him. She had always been nice to everybody. For as long as he’d known her, she had been the most helpful, the most caring, and just the most fun person that Cicero had ever known. She had to be one of the friendliest people in the world. 

And, Blanco, there weren’t words to describe how much he liked Blanco. Blanco was a year younger than him and Berta. Everywhere him and Berta went, Blanco would always follow like a small pet. He had to be one of the most innocent people in existence, and Cicero enjoyed his company immensely, in fact he enjoyed it so much that he always felt a funny tickling in his belly every time that he was near him. He liked him so much. 

Cicero liked them both very much. 

And now that they were homeless, moneyless, and maybe even near friendless, Cicero was there to support them... 

...Or, at least to support them however much a fourteen-year-old knight’s squire with other duties could. 

It was very nice of Victor—Lord Victor—to let them stay in the manor after he had inherited it from their sister, and it was very nice of the Lady Regent Carina to step in as a sort of mother figure for them. 

But, even they could only do so much. Victor may have inherited all of their lands and titles, but Berta still inherited her sister’s name. She was Lady Rivera now. A fourteen-year-old Lady with nothing but a name. And yet, she somehow still had lots overwhelming duties. And, if Cicero could help her and Blanco in any way, then he fully intended to do it. 

So right now, that involved sitting in an office in the Evangelio manor and helping Berta as she wrote a bunch of letters. 

Berta groaned as she sat back in her chair, “If I have to write another word, I swear I’ll jump into the Río and drown myself.”

Cicero put down the paper, “Thankfully, that was the last on the list.”

“Oh, thank God and magic. I thought I was going to die with this feather in my hand.”

Cicero had thought so too, and he wasn’t even the one writing letters. 

Berta poured pink wax over the finished letter and sealed it with the Rivera goldfish that used to line the walls of this castle before the Evangelio cat with the sword. Then, she handed it to her brother. 

“Could you take this to the rookery, Blanco?” She requested, “Have it sent to Castle Bolivar.”

“Okay,” he took the letter. Then, he turned and smiled bashfully, “Thanks for helping us, Cicero.”

Cicero nodded, “Sure. Anything for you guys.”

Blanco fingered the carving of an eye that Victor had given him, which he now wore on a bronze chain that the Lady Regent had given him around his neck. Blanco always fingered that carving whenever he was feeling shy. 

Which was pretty much every time he talked to Cicero. 

“I-I really appreciate you staying to help us all the time,” he stated, “I... I like spending time with you.”

Cicero felt the funny tickle again, accompanied by a fiery feeling that spread all over his cheeks and ears. 

He smiled, “I like spending time with you too.”

The tanned complexion of Blanco’s face quickly started to turn rosy red. 

“...I-I should take this to the rookery.”

“O-okay,” Cicero nodded so hard that it made him dizzy, “Um, bye.”

“Bye... OOP—!”

Cicero jumped to catch him, but Blanco stabilized himself. He smiled and nodded thankfully, then continued to shuffle out of the room. 

He had been getting better at not tripping as he walked—. 

“EEP—!”

Cicero caught him. 

...But, he could still use some work. 

Blanco turned and smiled shyly at him. 

“Heh... Thank you.”

Cicero nodded, “Of course.”

Cicero felt the tickle in his belly and the heat in his face as he came to the full realization of how close they were, of how his hands were wrapped around him. He could feel his body heat. His heart beating rapidly within his warm, fleshy chest. 

He let him go. Blanco smiled at him one last time, then turned and left. 

And, Cicero couldn’t help but watch him go. 

He didn’t know why, but he liked Blanco a lot. Really, really a lot. He liked everything about him. His company, his personality, and his appearance, good God, did he like his appearance. He liked how he was so little and short, which seemed to be a trait that ran in the Rivera family. He liked his naturally tan skin, his brown hair and eyes, all more Rivera family traits. 

And, his butt. He had a butt that looked so round and fleshy that God Himself couldn’t have been blamed if he had to take time off to admire his work of perfection. Cicero knew how odd it was to think that, but he couldn’t help it, he really liked Blanco’s butt. He really wanted to touch his butt. He really—. 

Cicero was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Berta sigh. 

He turned back to her. She was holding two more letters in her hands. 

“More to send?” Cicero asked. 

She shook her head sadly, “No. I just found them in the drawer. They’re... Well, look at them.”

She offered them to him over the desk. Cicero took them and looked at them—. 

...Oh. 

They were from her parents. 

The late Lord and Lady Rivera. 

Cicero looked at the first letter... 

***

Brenda, 

I write to you to inform you of how sorry your mother and I are that we have missed your thirteenth birthday. And, it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that our trip is far from over. I wish that I could provide you with more details, but doing so would only endanger you. Perhaps when you are older. 

But, do not fret, my daughter. As you have now bloomed into adolescence, you are now old enough to lady over the Río on your own. You may never be able to mother children of your own, but you are my heiress, and Berta and her heirs shall be yours. House Rivera has never been a line of strong leaders, but I know that you will be a good one. 

I name you my regent in my absence, and someday you too shall be a liege in your own right. 

We will reunite someday, Brenda, I promise you. 

Someday. 

‘Follow the light!’

Signed,   
Bartolomé of House Rivera  
Lord of the Río De La Luz

***

Cicero couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips. 

He couldn’t even imagine what Lady Brenda must have felt when she’d read this all those years ago. It must have been really sad. 

Especially considering what happened after... 

Cicero turned and read the other letter... 

***

Brenda, 

This message is for you, and you alone. 

Let me begin this letter with the unfortunate confession that, no, we are not returning home. In fact, I am beginning to question if we ever will. 

Our journey now takes us south and then east across the Mar Salvaje, to the Armayan region of Acueria, where your dear relatives in House Riera rule. Your father hopes that Princess Babieca will aid us, though I do not know if shared ancestry will be enough to sway her to help us in our complex and complicated matter. 

I promise you, we keep secrets only to keep you safe. What we do is for the good of everyone. Not just for Ravarra, but for the entire world. The Rivera words are, ‘follow the light.’ And, that is what we do. 

And someday, you too shall follow it. 

Watch over your siblings. You are all they have now. We will see you again. 

In this world, or the next. 

Signed,   
Sandalia Arias, Lady Rivera

***

Cicero could feel his own tears at the edges of his eyes. 

These letters had nothing to do with him, yet they were just so... intense. 

Especially now, considering their ultimate fate. They shared the same fate as Princess Adora. 

They never made it to Armaya. 

Though, Cicero would have honestly been surprised if they did receive aid from the Acueri Princess. 

This was where all of those boring history lessons paid off. 

Millennia ago, when King Marcel had been first forming the new Kingdom of Ravarra, a group of women led by a noblewoman named Ariana Arroya had decided that they were done being oppressed by the men of Cuatro Reinos. They took a fleet of ships and left the continent, choosing to sail south. 

They landed on a new continent, where the natives had been embroiled in a war between two tribes, one dominated by women, the other by men. 

Ariana and her settlers obviously aided the women’s tribe, and defeated the men’s tribe once and for all. And, when the women’s tribal queen succumbed to her wounds in battle, she gave Ariana the hand of her son, her only child, in marriage, and named her her heiress. 

And, thus was born Queen Ariana the Conqueror, the first Queen of Armaya. 

But, the Principality of Acueria was a different story. 

Cicero knew less details about that, but apparently a Lady Riera—he didn’t remember her given name—had at some point disapproved of Armaya’s treatment of men, seeing it as equal—if not worse—to the treatment of women in Cuatro Reinos. 

She and a few of her dissenters left central Armaya and traveled to the mountains of the continent’s east, where they came across an isolated tribe that believed in equality between women and men. Instead of kings and queens, this tribe was ruled by princes and princesses. Lady Riera married their prince, and their children after them bore their father’s princely title, and their mother’s family name. 

There had been a few wars and stuff, as to be expected, and in Armaya today, Acueria was a full region of the Queendom, but only at great compromise, and as a result, the Riera rulers of Acueria got to keep their titles of Princess and Prince, and while the rest of Armaya continued to practice female dominance, the Acueri were allowed to continue their practice of male and female equality. 

And honestly, in Cicero’s eyes, the differences between Acueria and the rest of Armaya were a perfect example of why gender equality was the best way to go. 

House Arroya went extinct long ago, and the Tiara of Armaya had switched hands so many times that everyone had lost count. Who knew how many wars had been fought to see which new House would rule the continent? 

House Riera—like Ravarra’s House Reyes—was still alive and in power after all these millennia. 

It really went to show that the lands where gender equality prospered were the only lands whose leadership had not changed hands, and had had millennia-long stable rule. 

Now, in regards to the Berta’s parents, it wasn’t hard to see the relation. One look at their names, and one could clearly see that Houses Riera and Rivera were obviously related. And on top of that, if Cicero was not mistaken, Blanco and Berta’s great-great-grandfather had been an Acueri Prince. 

But still, they weren’t the same House. Even if they had been at some point, that had been many, many millennia ago. Perhaps the more recent ancestry might have helped, but if whatever the Lord and Lady had been doing had been too serious to even tell their own children, they probably wouldn’t have wanted to risk it. 

Besides, everybody knew how the Acueri felt about demanding outsiders... 

Cicero looked up to see Berta shaking her head. 

“I wonder what my father would think about where his House is now.”

Cicero shrugged, “I’m... sure he would have trusted your sister’s judgement.”

Maybe... 

“Still,” she sighed, “He left this realm the Lord of the Río. Brenda did succeed him. And, he expected me to succeed her...”

“You did though,” Cicero stated, “You may not be Lady of the Río, but you are Lady Rivera.”

She stared down at her hands for a long time. 

Then, she nodded, “You’re right.”

She looked up at him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. 

“You’re right,” she repeated, “I may not be liege of my father’s land, but I am still liege of my father’s name.”

“Exactly.”

“And, who knows?” Berta shrugged, “Blanco and I can’t be wards of House Evangelio forever. Maybe someday House Rivera will have lands of it’s own again.”

“Yeah, maybe!”

“Lands and titles that my own heirs will someday inherit.”

“Yeah—!”

...Wait. 

“Your heirs...?” Cicero asked. 

“Yes.”

She sat back in the desk. 

“Brenda had no hope for this House, she thought that our line was at an end,” she nodded to the letters, “but my parents fully expected our bloodline to continue after them. Well, I intend to honor their expectations. And Brenda, God rest her soul, I’m going to prove her wrong. House Rivera is going to survive.”

“W-what does that entail?”

Berta took the letters and carefully put them back into the drawer. 

“It means that I’m going to have to make some sacrifices,” she stated, “For one... I’m going to have to marry and have children.”

What?

“But, I thought you couldn’t... You know.”

Berta could never experience any form of attraction. 

“I can’t,” she confirmed, “But like I said, I need to make sacrifices. I can’t let something as trivial as my own desires, or...” she shrugged, “...disinclinations take priority over my family’s legacy.”

Cicero didn’t know... 

To him at least, a legacy didn’t seem like it was worth suppressing oneself in such a way. 

Berta sighed again, “I guess this means I’ve got a lot more letters to write soon. I’m going to need to look through a list of all the eligible bachelors...”

She trailed off. 

Then, she looked at Cicero in a very... odd way. 

“...Or, maybe I don’t.”

...

...

...

...Oh no. 

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. 

She nodded to him, “You’re an unmarried noble son, Cicero. And, we’re the same age...”

Cicero’s face heated up in a bad way this time, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Berta...”

“I think it’s an excellent idea. We’re already friends, so we wouldn’t need to spend time bonding. And, we’re both only a year too young to marry at the present time. We can set the wedding date to some time next year.”

“But, but,” Cicero argued, “It’s... not that simple! There’s just... so many things we’d have to do, and... so many things we’d have to... It’s a bad idea!”

Cicero couldn’t even believe this had a possibility of happening! 

This was horrible! 

He would have to... marry her! They would have to have a... wedding ceremony, and... and, oh God, he was gonna have to... kiss her! And then, they would have to celebrate, as if this were a good thing. And then... And then... 

Just the thought of what they’d have to do on their wedding night made Cicero’s dick shrivel. 

“Again, I beg to differ, it’s an excellent idea,” she smiled, “Well then, I think it’s settled! We can work out the dates later. We’ll have to become formally betrothed at some point, but I’ll need your family’s permission first, I think tomorrow I’ll write to your—.”

“NO!!! I’ll never marry you! Never! I’d rather die!”

Cicero ran out of the room. 

It was only when he was halfway down the hall that he stopped and realized what he’d done. 

Oh God. Had he really just done that? Sure, she hadn’t been listening. And sure, he’d known her practically their whole lives. But, Cicero had no place talking like that to a Lady. 

It had all just come so fast. One second, they were reading old letters, and then the next she was talking about... marrying him. 

The thought of marrying Berta... Maybe even the thought of being married off to any Lady at all... He didn’t know why, but it just repulsed him. It just sounded like a living hell... 

And for some reason... he kept thinking about Blanco. 

He looked up when he heard someone approaching. 

It was Berta. She had a regretful look on her face. 

Cicero got up and looked at the floor, “Apologies, my lady. That was... rude of me.”

“No, it’s okay,” she assured him, “I got carried away. I should have listened to you.”

Cicero sighed in relief. He may not have wanted to marry her, but that didn’t mean he wanted to lose her as a friend. 

“I should have seen it before,” she stated, “I saw the way Blanco looked at you, but I should’ve seen that you were looking at him the same way.”

Wait, what? 

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about why you had such a reaction to my marriage proposal,” she told him, “Why you’ll probably never marry, at least not in the current laws on matrimony... Why you and Blanco both enjoy each other’s companies so much.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you like boys instead of girls.”

Cicero paused. 

He had been caught all the way off guard by that. 

Was that... true?... 

...

...

...

...Yes. 

Yes, it was true, he realized. 

The tickle in his belly, the heat in his face. The disinclination to the thought of marriage—at least to a girl. If the Queen changed the laws someday, and made it possible for him to marry another boy... 

...Yes. He would like that very much. 

And, the way he felt about Blanco... 

The way he’d felt about Blanco... probably his whole life. 

The way he wanted to be with Blanco... 

The things he wanted to do with Blanco... 

Blanco was so much more than his friend... 

...He had a crush on him. 

The sound of boots walking echoed down the hall. 

Cicero turned to see Sir Nando coming toward him. 

He nodded, “Lara sent me to find you. She says it’s time to get back to training.”

Cicero nodded slowly, “Yes, Sir.”

Cicero said his goodbyes and... thanks to Berta, then left to return to the courtyard. 

He had a lot to think about... 

***

When Cicero entered the courtyard, the first thing that caught his attention was the new statue that had been erected in the center. 

A statue of Lady Brenda Rivera. 

It wasn’t like the statue of a war hero or a knight. 

She didn’t carry any weapons. No swords, or bows, or spears. 

The only thing she had was the defiant stare on her face. The face she had made when she stood her ground against the rebels that attacked her home. 

The face that she had given that Robles bastard moments before she died. 

She had been a true badass. 

Cicero wondered... Could he ever be like that? 

Could he ever be a badass? 

Or, was he just too... different? 

Lady Brenda had been infertile. That was sort of different, but... 

But, it wasn’t the same kind of different as Cicero... 

Cicero had heard all of those tales about heroic knights enamoring fair virgins. 

But, those had all been... normal love tales. If it was about a male knight, he was enamoring a fair damsel. If it was about a female knight, she was enamoring a fair lordling. 

He had heard no stories about female knights enamoring fair damsels. No stories about male knights enamoring fair lordlings. 

Were there stories like that? Cicero hoped, wished there were. He wanted to hear a story like that... He wanted to be in a story like that. A brave and courageous knight, defeating evil villains and defending the realm, and at the same time experiencing this different kind of love, and in the end, he ends up falling in love with a fair boy, and they live happily ever after. 

Cicero needed a story like that to exist. 

But, he didn’t even know if it did. 

Could a story like that even exist? 

Could someone be a heroic, a brave and courageous, or even just a good knight, if they only experienced attraction like this? 

General Marcela and Dame Lara. They were like this. But... 

But, they were girls... 

Maybe it was only acceptable if girls were like this... 

Sir Nando. He was like this. But... But, he wasn’t a normal knight. 

He was a pleasure-boy. 

He was who the other men turned to when they couldn’t find any women to have sex with. 

Was that the only way that a boy like him could be a good knight? He could only be a... a pleasure-boy? 

No! 

Cicero didn’t want to be a pleasure-boy! 

He didn’t want to be just a... a thing for everyone else to relieve stress onto!... Into! 

He didn’t want to be a... whore in armor! 

He wanted to be a knight! 

There had to be... There had to be something... 

...Right? 

Maybe... Maybe there was someone he could ask? 

He looked around. 

The manor courtyard had a few notable individuals in it, and some of them caught his eye. 

His brother, Armando, was over there training some knights with General Vargas. But yeah, he was training knights. Maybe he should look for someone who wasn’t busy... 

Hmm... 

Sorceress Mirta and her chubby lover, Squire Cordero, were over there laughing with each other. 

They were lovers though. As in opposite sex lovers. They wouldn’t know anything about this... 

General Marcela and Dame Lara were sitting together on the other side. They were same sex lovers... 

...But, they were girls. It could have been different for girls. They probably wouldn’t understand either... 

Who would understand!? 

Was there anybody!? 

He wished Victor were here. Cicero had heard Berta say once that Victor and the Crown Prince Esteban were in love. He would understand... 

...But, he wasn’t just some ordinary knight though. He was a chosen one. God had chosen him specifically to carry out his will. God hadn’t chosen Cicero for anything. He wasn’t a chosen one. He was just a random squire... 

Ugh, was there anybody who would understand!? 

Anybody!? 

Anybody at all!? 

Cicero was about to give up... 

...When he heard some familiar voices arguing. 

He turned to see two familiar figures sitting in the shade. 

One was his favorite cousin, Commander Miguel Escobar. The other was Sorceress Trinidad, who was neither his cousin, nor his favorite anything. 

They were pretty much complete opposites, except for one thing... 

...They both liked boys and girls. 

Hmm... 

Maybe... 

Yeah. 

They were probably the closest to understanding his issue. 

Yeah, he could talk to them. 

He should. 

Yeah, he should! 

He made his decision and went over to them. 

“...She was definitely looking at me,” Miguel was saying. 

“You’re delusional,” Trinidad argued, “She was clearly looking at me!”

“Nah, she was looking at me,” Miguel smiled, “She was looking all over me. That girl wanted something, and it certainly wasn’t my name...”

Trinidad rolled her eyes, “Oh, right, because everybody just wants you, everybody just lays their eyes on you, and then they’re all like, ‘Mm, I wanna fuck him.’”

“Yeah, pretty much,” he winked. 

“You just think you’re entitled to every-damn-body, just because, oh, you’re a big important nobleman with no foreskin that has the right to seduce anyone he wants!”

“Hey, you said it, not me.”

They continued to argue as Cicero approached them. 

They were both somewhere around Victor’s age, he was pretty sure, maybe a little younger. People said that Cicero and Miguel looked alike. He had dirty blonde hair, tanned skin with a bit of a flush, and green eyes. Trinidad was dark-skinned, and she had piercing brown eyes, a big smile when she let it show, and dark Selvaran hair that she wore in braids. 

“Hello, Miguel,” Cicero greeted, “Hello, Trinidad.”

“Hey, little cousin,” Miguel smiled at him, “What brings you out here with us lowlives?”

Trinidad scoffed and mumbled, “Noble calls himself a lowlife, that’s rich...”

“Training mostly,” Cicero answered, ignoring Trinidad’s never-ending criticism of nobles, “What were you arguing about?”

Trinidad chuckled, “Handmaiden walked by earlier. We were having a disagreement about which of us she wanted to sleep with.”

“Still say it’s me.”

Trinidad made a face and put on a mocking voice, “‘Still say it’s me, I’m highborn Miguel, and everybody wants to suck on my highborn cut penis.’”

“You know, for a girl that doesn’t like highborns, you sure seem to have a lot of opinions about my circumcised penis.”

Cicero honestly couldn’t agree more... 

“Uhh, anyway,” Cicero changed the subject, “I was wondering... Could I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Shoot.”

“Well... I was just thinking...” God, this was harder than he thought... “You both like... both, right? Genders, I mean.”

Trinidad chuckled, “Yeah, right. I like boys and girls equally,” she glared at Miguel, “Like equality. A concept I’m sure some people may have heard of...”

Miguel nodded, “Yeah, I like both. No preference. I’ve been with so many girls and boys that I’ve lost count.”

“Oh, here we go again...”

Cicero looked between them, “Have you ever... been with each other?”

“Ew! Fuck no! God!”

Miguel smiled and shrugged, “Well, I mean... I wouldn’t mind, if you wanted to...”

“I would rather fuck a dragon!”

“Pretty much the same deal.”

“Oh, for Founder’s sake!”

“Founder was highborn.”

“Shut up, please, shut up!”

Cicero shook his head, “Uh, anyway, that wasn’t my question. What I meant to ask was... Umm... Well, what do you two think about... well... people who like... who like the same sex?... Just the same sex.”

Miguel shrugged, “Well, I hardly understand the concept of picking just one.”

“I think what Commander Arrogance means,” Trinidad glared, “is that it makes no difference to us. Some people like girls, some people like boys, some people like both,” she shrugged, “Some people like cats, some people like dogs, some people like both. Everybody has their differences. There’s no use fighting over it.”

“Yeah, that too.”

Cicero nodded, “Okay, well... Do you think that... someone who likes only the same sex... can be... can be a good... a good knight?”

“Of course,” Trinidad snorted, “Have you not met your own General?”

“Well,” Cicero stuttered, “Do you think that... Do you think that... a boy like that could be?”

Miguel sat back, “Like Trinidad said, everyone has their differences. Who you sleep with shouldn’t determine what makes you a good knight.”

“Yeah,” Trinidad nodded, “What matters is that you’re good at what you do, and that you serve to the best of your ability.”

Cicero smiled, “Okay, well, thank you. For... For everything. You’ve helped quite a bit.”

“Anytime, little cousin.”

“Mmm,” Trinidad bit her lip, “Look at that one...”

Cicero looked. There was a manservant a little away. He was looking in their direction with an... interesting look on his face. 

“Now, that one clearly wants me.”

Trinidad rolled her eyes, “You’re an idiot. He’s looking right at me.”

“Nah. Those eyes are clearly saying, ‘I want me some circumcised dick.’”

“Oh, fuck off!”

The two of them started to argue again. Cicero decided to leave them to it. 

Well, that had certainly been eventful. 

Cicero definitely felt better about himself than he had before. 

Maybe he could still be a good knight while liking boys. 

And hell, maybe he would be in a story of his own one day! 

That would be wonderful! 

“EEP—!”

Cicero turned at the familiar sound. 

Blanco was over by the castle, being supported by a couple of knights. 

“Thank you,” he told them as they let him go. 

Cicero smiled and went over to him, “Hey, Blanco.”

Blanco smiled shyly and fingered the carving when he saw him, “Hi, Cicero.”

“I just wanted to tell you,” he smiled at him, “that you look really cute today.”

“I...” Blanco’s eyes popped, “I do...?”

“Mhm,” he nodded, “Like a fair lordling out of a great story.”

Blanco’s entire face turned all red as a big smile crawled across his face. 

“Th-Thank you... Thank you very much.”

Cicero took his hand, to the response of a surprised look on Blanco’s face. 

“Do you want to walk with me?” Cicero offered. 

Blanco smiled and nodded, “Sure!”

And so, Cicero walked through the Evangelio manor hand-in-hand with Blanco, his fair little lordling. 

And one day, Cicero was going to be a good knight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! :D
> 
> Now for some interesting background. 
> 
> FUN FACT: Armaya is actually basically the Forevermore universe’s version of Asia! (Even though it’s in the south. Fuck geography) I would compare Armaya to a mix of Japan and the Philippines. :)
> 
> And yes, there are definitely stories like the ones that Cicero wished for. They are found on—yep, you guessed it—the Isla Del Mar. However, Cicero lives nowhere near the Isla, so that’s why he’s never heard of them before. But, at least he’s all good on it now! 
> 
> Still taking questions! :)
> 
> See you soon!


	9. There For Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niguel has been through a lot in the past year, to say the least. More than once, he has been through some of the worst things that someone could ever go through. It was so awful that it scarred him, for how long, it is impossible to know. How was he able to survive it all? 
> 
> Because, he had his two lovers, Piero and Ignacio, there to help him. 
> 
> It is only because of them that he is able to go on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was REALLY rushed. 
> 
> I will warn you right now, it’s probably REALLY crappy, but if I don’t get it out now, then it’ll fuck up my whole schedule, so here it is. :/
> 
> This one’s going to be much darker than the last, but hopefully it’ll still be fun! 
> 
> I hope it isn’t TOO bad! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Niguel was having the dream again. 

No, check that. 

He was having the nightmare again. 

No, check it again. 

He was having the memory again. 

He could hear it. He could hear them pounding on the door. He could hear their shouts. He could hear his father telling him to run, and his sister telling him to hide. 

He obeyed them. 

He ran away and hid in a closet. 

He heard the awful crack as the door broke in, the resultant shuffles and stomps as they stormed into his home. 

From that closet, he could hear it all. 

His father’s cries. 

His sister’s screams. 

And then after, he heard them tearing the place apart. He heard their leader, her funny voice telling them to find him. How did they know about him? How did they know that he was here? 

But, it didn’t matter, because they found him. 

He saw the light poor in as the closet door was practically pulled from it’s hinges. 

He felt big arms grabbing him. He tried to struggle, but they were too strong. 

They grabbed him and dragged him out, and then he saw her. 

Her blonde hair and her vile, mocking smile. 

Her funny voice told her men to, ‘have at him.’ 

And then, she just stood there and watched as her men tore off his clothes... 

***

Niguel woke with a start. 

He was sweating from head to toe. 

He looked around... 

...And, sighed full of relief when he saw where he was. 

He was in a big fancy room, in a big fancy bed, in between his two not-so-big, but-definitely-fancy lovers. 

Sorcerer Piero Zapata and Lord Ignacio Duran. 

He looked between the two of them, and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 

He liked them both so very much. 

Each of them had been through so much in the last year, and in the end, they’d come together to be there for each other. Through Piero’s grief. Through Ignacio’s depression. 

Through Niguel’s... 

If someone had told Niguel beforehand that he was going to end up in a relationship with not one, but two boys, he would have laughed and assumed it was a joke. 

He hadn’t even known that he liked boys. 

Looking back now, he really should have. His father was from the Isla Del Mar. Him and his mother had met in Puerto Consorte, when he worked on a merchant ship, and she was visiting Aunt Nívea. 

Niguel had heard the stories about Isla people and their natural same sex attraction, and he’d even heard his father talking about male lovers in his youth, but he hadn’t realized that that applied to half Isla people too. 

He probably should have had his suspicions when he’d heard the rumors about his sister, Natalia, making out with one of her female friends, but he’d assumed that she was just exploring, especially since she’d lost her virginity to a miller’s boy not long before. 

And, the Prince was half Isla, and so was that hero-guy with the eyes that rescued him—What was his name? Evangelio? Ignacio said that the two of them were in a relationship, so... Niguel supposed that pretty much confirmed it. 

Still, even with all of this knowledge, Niguel would never have seen himself in a same sex relationship. 

He liked girls. 

If he had been given an option between a random boy and a random girl, he would have most likely chosen the girl. 

His first kiss had been with a girl—a group of girls actually. Natalia’s friends. There was an old tree near his home with a big open trunk that a group of adolescents could easily fit in. They’d basically coaxed him into it with them where they each proceeded to practice locking lips with him. He couldn’t even remember which of them he kissed first. 

In fact, he’d almost lost his virginity that day. He’d actually gotten a boner from all the kissing, and the girls had noticed it. One of the girls had pushed him back onto the ground and crawled on top of him, while the others cheered her on. She had been grinding herself against his clothed boner! He could have sworn he could feel her wetness even through his layers! She had literally been unlacing his pants! 

And then, stupid Natalia had interrupted them! 

Big sisters were literally the worst! 

He’d had to go home that day with some serious blue balls. 

And, that had only been a couple months before he actually did lose his virginity... 

No, not lost... It had been taken from him. 

Taken from him by... 

He shuddered at the thought. 

He looked between his two lovers again. 

And, despite the fact that he may have preferred girls, that hadn’t stopped him from ending up in a relationship with two boys. 

And, it didn’t matter, because he was happy. 

He was happy with both of them. 

Happier than he’d ever been in his life. 

He looked over at Piero. 

He was so little and cute. He had shortish red hair and a few freckles dotting a face as white as snow. Those were apparently all traits from his father’s side—His father was a Prieto, and the Prieto’s had their lands furthest to the Valle De Obsidiana’s east, closest to the Tierra Del Fuego, where the people were known for having very light skin and hair. Piero, however, was a Zapata, and the Zapata’s lands were furthest to the Valle’s west. His mother, Lady Zapata, and both of his sisters had very different features, shiny tanned skin tones, and hair as black as night. 

He looked over at Ignacio. 

He was just a bit taller than Niguel, but still very, very cute, especially on the extremely rare occasions when he displayed his big-dimpled smile. His mother had apparently been southern, and it showed in that Ignacio’s skin had just a tiny hint of golden to it. He’d gotten most of his other traits from his father though, especially his hair. Niguel hadn’t even known that the charcoal black hair on his head was dyed until he looked at the shockingly-different color of his body hair. It was honestly kind of hilarious. Another interesting trait that he had was that he was both right-handed and left-handed—he could use them both equally. It was very useful during certain bedroom activities... 

And then, of course, he looked at their dicks. 

Niguel took a bit of pride in being the only one of them with a full and complete penis. He was the only one that could actually fully enjoy when his, ‘bald head,’ was given attention. Neither of their reactions seemed even half as eventful. 

Why highborns thought it was a good idea to slice off their foreskins, Niguel would never know. 

He looked back at Piero. 

Niguel had been Piero’s first kiss. And, Piero had been Niguel’s first boy-kiss. 

Piero had been a friend of Natalia’s, and the two had met through her. Piero and Niguel had too started to become friends after, but it soon became... so much more than that. 

It was only a week or two after Niguel’s encounter with the girls, and in fact, it happened in that very same tree. Niguel had been telling him all about it, and had asked Piero if he’d ever been kissed before. He remembered how red Piero’s freckled white cheeks had gotten as he’d told him no, and that he didn’t even know if he even liked girls or not. 

One thing led to another, and before he knew it, Niguel and Piero had been kissing. 

Niguel had gotten a boner from that too. Perhaps that could have even led to something more, but of course, they were interrupted again. This time, by Niguel’s mother. But after that, what they had was more than just friendship. 

During the early stages of the Del Fuego Rebellion, the woman that had been training Piero in magic, Sorceress Alana, had been murdered by another cadet. She had been like a second mother to Piero, he had been in so much grief. After the Battle of the Ciudad Del Fundador, they had all attended the funeral. Sorceress Alana had been eastern, and she had been given a traditional eastern funeral, where no tears were aloud, just praise and happy memories, song and dance. 

But honestly, the sight of the forced smile on Piero’s face all night had been an even sadder sight than the tears. 

But, they helped him to get through it. As he did for them. 

Niguel looked back at Ignacio. 

Ignacio had been the first person that Niguel had had sex with willingly. 

After the... raid on Niguel’s home, his mother had gone straight to Castle Duran to plead for something. Niguel didn’t even know what. But whatever it was, Ignacio had given them that and so much more. 

He’d come all the way to their home himself—him, a noble heir with much greater priorities than a common knight and her family—and had personally helped them all to get better. 

He’d healed his father’s many, many wounds. He’d helped Natalia to get rid of the baby that they’d put in her. 

And, he’d helped Niguel in the best way possible. 

He’d made him feel like a person again. 

Not long after the Battle of the Ciudad, Ignacio’s father, Lord Severo, had went missing. 

They’d found him soon after... 

...Impaled to death. 

Ignacio was Lord Duran now. He had already been depressed before, and now... now he was full of depression and grief. 

Lord Severo had been given a traditional northern funeral. Complete silence all the way from church to cemetery. 

Niguel had never seen such a blank look of pure pain on anyone’s face before. 

But, they helped him to get through it. As he did for them. 

As they all did for each other. 

***

The sun was just beginning to rise as Niguel heard someone coming down the hallway. 

He looked up to see Piero’s sister, Ignacio’s handmaiden, Ana, coming with something in her hand. 

“Oh,” she nodded, “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Niguel greeted, “You look very pretty today.”

She was wearing her black hair up, and had on a black gown that was open at the top. Niguel really liked the amount of tanned cleavage that it showed off. 

She chuckled, “Thanks. Is Lord Duran in?”

“Still asleep.”

“Ah,” she smiled, “And, my brother?”

“In there with him.”

“Of course. Very well then, can you give this to him when he rises?”

She handed him a letter. It was sealed with blue-green wax, with the sigil of a cat in a tiara stamped into it. 

Niguel nodded, “Sure.”

“Thank you,” she nodded, “Good day to you.”

“You too.”

She turned and left. Niguel couldn’t but watch her ass as she left. She was really pretty. 

Obviously, Niguel wasn’t going to do anything. He’d made a promise to Ignacio and Piero. But, God knows if he hadn’t been in a relationship with that girl’s brother... 

Then, Niguel heard someone shuffling out of the bedchamber. 

He looked up to see Piero stumbling out, yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

“Hey,” Niguel greeted him. 

Piero smiled when he saw him, “Hi.”

He came over and wrapped his skinny arms around Niguel’s neck, leaning up and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. 

“You’re up early.”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

Piero’s face turned sad, “Another nightmare?”

Niguel nodded. 

Piero hugged him, “I’m sorry...”

Niguel hugged him back, “There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

He would get through it. 

He always did. 

“What’s that?” Piero asked, looking down at the letter in his hand. 

Niguel held it up, “A letter that Ana just dropped off. It’s for Ignacio.”

Piero took it and looked at it. His expression turned worrisome. 

“This is from the Crown.”

“Do you think it’s serious?”

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll find out.”

Just then, he heard more shuffling. 

Ignacio came out of the room in a similar state, his dyed hair a mess all over his head. 

“Good morning, Lord Duran,” Niguel smiled. 

Ignacio nodded, “Good morning, Sorcerer Piero,” he kissed him, “Squire Niguel,” he kissed him, “More nightmares?”

“Yeah...”

Ignacio put his arm around him, “It’s okay, Niguel. Do you need anything?”

“Could you make me another one of those potions?”

Ignacio sometimes made him potions that gave him a dreamless sleep. It didn’t last forever, but it helped every little bit it could. 

“Of course.”

“Thanks,” Niguel smiled at him. 

The ghost of a smile cut across Ignacio’s face, just enough for his dimples to briefly show. 

“This came for you,” Piero handed him the letter, “It’s from the Ciudad, I think.”

Ignacio broke the seal and opened it. 

His blank expression never wavered. 

“What is it?”

Ignacio looked up from the letter. 

“Her Grace is summoning the Monarch’s Court.”

Oh... 

There was an uncomfortable silence at that. 

“...So,” Piero finally spoke up, “does that mean you’re... leaving?”

“I’m afraid so, yes.”

“But,” Niguel asked, “what about the hunt?”

The Queen had assigned Ignacio and the Valle to hunt down the missing rebel leaders. Malvado Del Fuego, or Maligno, or somebody. 

Maybe even the blonde one... 

“It looks like I’m going to have to leave that in everyone else’s hands,” he assured them, “Lord Prieto and Lady Zapata are capable leaders.”

“But, who are you going to leave in charge of the Duran army?”

It wasn’t like he had any relatives to leave behind... 

And, he couldn’t leave Ana in charge like he had the last time. She didn’t know anything about leading an army. 

“That’s a good question,” he thought out loud, “Hmm...”

Then, he looked at Niguel. 

He nodded to him, “Your mother has been a strong commander these past few months.”

“She has,” Niguel agreed. 

“And, she’s more than proven herself to me time and time again. Tell me,” he asked, “How do you think she might take it if I promote her to a general of the Duran forces?”

Niguel paused at that. He looked at Ignacio, surprised. 

“You want to leave my mother in charge?” Niguel asked, “As a general?”

“I can’t think of anyone better. So, what do you think?”

Niguel nodded, “Yes. I think that’s a great idea.”

“Good, then it’s settled,” he nodded, “I’ll make the arrangements. And, I want to see the armies gathered before I go. Piero, I’ll need to write to your mother...”

***

“Thank you, my lord,” Niguel’s mother saluted as she proudly displayed the pin of the Duran fist on her armor, indicating her as a general of House Duran. 

“Thank you, General, for your continued valiance in service to my House,” Ignacio stated, “I cannot think of anyone I would rather trust to lead in my stead.”

“It will be my everlasting honor,” she nodded, “Are you sure you will not need an escort to the capital, my lord?”

“No. Thank you for your concern, but I will be traveling with the Arch Sorceress. I promise you, I will be in good hands, just as the Valle will with you.”

“Very well,” she saluted again, “Then, I wish you luck on your journey, my lord.”

“And you, General Nerea.”

Piero showed up and came over to them. 

“Lord Pascual’s envoy just arrived. His army will be arriving within the hour.”

“Good,” Ignacio nodded, “And, your mother?”

Just as he said that, the sound of horse hooves echoed across the land. 

Piero nodded ahead of them, “Arriving as we speak.”

They all turned as their newest arrivals came into view. 

Hundreds of forces for as far as the eye could see approaching them. An army that had been bred specifically for war. 

Banners blew in the wind, the sigil of Piero’s House proudly displayed upon each of them. 

A black panther standing upright, wearing a brown cloak and half boots, on a gray background. 

And, the woman leading them caught everyone’s eye instantly. 

Lady Alida Zapata. 

One of the most famed military commanders in the entire north. 

She wore sparkling armor, her shoulder-length black hair waved in the wind, and her tanned skin seemed to shine in the sunlight. 

Goddamn, was she gorgeous... 

She rode up ahead of her armies to meet them. She stopped right in front of them on her horse as black as her hair, her face that of a stern, yet beautiful knight commander, blotting out the western sunset like the statue of an ancient heroine. 

“My lord,” she bowed her head. 

“Lady Zapata,” Ignacio nodded, “A pleasure to see you again.”

She dismounted and turned to salute properly. 

“Always a pleasure, my lord,” she gave Piero a quick hug, “I am pleased that you could meet with us before your departure.”

“I hope to see the Valle armies prepared to march when I am gone,” he indicated, “This is General Nerea. She’ll be overseeing the Duran forces in my absence.”

“My lady,” Niguel’s mother saluted. 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, General,” Lady Alida saluted back, “I understand that this hunt is more than personal for you. Especially if we are to come across one Lady Pilar Porra.”

Niguel shuddered at the name. 

Porra... 

One day, she was going to get her due... 

Niguel would see to it... 

“Yes...” his mother looked at him for a moment, “The Lady of Leon... My family...” she trailed off. 

“Fear not, my new friend,” she stated, “Your family’s injustices will be avenged.”

Lady Alida put a hand on his mother’s shoulder. 

“Together, we will sack the city of Leon. We will tear down it’s walls, topple it’s towers, cripple it’s every last means of defense...”

Then, she turned to Niguel. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and gave him a look as serious as an angel on a mission. 

“And, we will not stop... until that bitch, Porra... is on her knees!”

God fucking damnit... 

Now, Niguel had such a hard boner that it hurt. 

This woman was incredible... 

Niguel bowed his head, “Thank you, my lady.”

***

Niguel, Ignacio, and Piero watched as the armies of the Valle De Obsidiana assembled around them. 

Finally, Arch Sorceress Andrea, the over-seven-hundred-years-old Overseer of the Order of Gray Magic, arrived and inclined to Ignacio. 

“It is time.”

Ignacio turned to his lovers. 

He gave them each a lingering kiss, then hugged them both close to him. 

“Be safe,” he commanded, “Promise me you’ll both be safe.”

Piero nodded, “We promise.”

“Look out for each other,” he told them, “Be there for each other. You’re both going to need it.”

“We will,” Niguel assured him, “And, you look out for yourself. We need you as much as we need each other.”

“I will.”

He released them. He started to back away to leave. 

“Goodbye, Ignacio.”

“Goodbye, Ignacio.”

Ignacio’s face spread into that rare sight of a wide, big-dimpled smile. 

“Goodbye, my loves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s hope it all works out! 
> 
> Sooo yeah, I’ll confirm right now that poor Niguel has PTSD. 
> 
> My poor baby. ): I think he’s one of the characters that has it worst off in the series. Hopefully his boyfriends can help him get through it. 
> 
> Also, if you haven’t noticed, I’ve been rolling out some spanking new bisexual characters for a while now, and with that also comes the confirmation of other characters’s sexualities which were not previously specified. 
> 
> So yes, Niguel is bisexual with a preference for girls. 
> 
> That is a WHOLE new step for POV characters! Who would have seen that coming!? OoO I hope you love him as much as I do! 
> 
> Still taking questions! :)
> 
> See you soon!


	10. The Deal (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danilo Nazario is the beloved paramour to the famously handsome Sir Victor Loyola. Danilo is by his own definition a shy, simple boy with a love for money and deals. 
> 
> And one night, at a banquet, he and Victor intend to strike what they may consider one of the most important deals in existence... 
> 
> A deal that doesn’t involve money...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, this is the oddest DAY that I’ve ever posted anything. Allow me to explain. 
> 
> If you couldn’t tell from last time, I’ve been doing TONS of traveling lately, and that’s all finally coming to a close this weekend. Unfortunately, that means that it could potentially fuck with my posting schedule. 
> 
> So, instead of waiting until like Monday to post something that was already pretty much done, I decided to post this tonight, just for you all! 
> 
> And, this is a very special chapter too! 
> 
> This is actually, as you can see by the title, only a part 1, because the entire thing became TOO long for me to be willing to post in one whole chapter. Part 2 is still being worked on and is coming soon. But fortunately, this chapter is well worth it, for it has QUITE the new contribution to the series! :D
> 
> For anyone who may not have considered the sex scene in Crown of Laurels as ‘real’ M/F smut, this one, I assure you, is DEFINITELY real. 
> 
> If you don’t like it, fine. You don’t have to read. But, you’ll miss some plot, just warning you now. 
> 
> I’m evil. >:)
> 
> Enjoy!

Danilo may not have seemed like the type, but he actually loved banquets. 

They were only the most elegant of social gatherings, with only the most sophisticated of individuals in attendance as far as the eye could see. Banquets were the best of events for certain parties to strike deals and contracts and agreements with each other, because of course, wherever sophisticated individuals went, their money usually wasn’t that far behind. 

And as a Nazario, one of Danilo’s truest loves in the world was money. 

“Just ask around,” Victor suggested, “She’s bound to be here, and she’s got family all over. Just ask one of them, they’ll point us to her.”

After his liege and lover, Sir Victor Loyola, of course. And tonight, at this banquet being held in the Del Mar citadel, they were here to strike an entirely different sort of deal. 

If they could find their potential benefactor first. 

Danilo blushed, “I would rather not bother any of them with a request like ours.”

“It’s for a good cause.”

“They might not agree...”

“Are you joking?” Victor laughed, “They’ll think it’s the most important purpose in existence.”

Danilo blushed harder. 

“You’re certain she’s even here?”

“She should be,” Victor nodded, “Everyone else is here, and with this whole voyage thing, she’s really got nowhere else to be. Come on, let’s go ask. She has to be here, I know it.”

It was true. Most of her higher-ups would be leaving, so she really didn’t have anywhere else to be, as far as Danilo knew. 

But of course, this was a big banquet. Were it smaller, they could have easily found someone of her coloring without a problem, but at a big banquet like this... 

And as much as he hated to admit it, they weren’t going to find her by just standing around. 

“W-well... I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to socialize a bit.”

“That’s the spirit, darling,” Victor smiled, patting his ass. 

And yet, Danilo blushed even harder. 

And so, the two of them got to socializing around. 

Everybody who was anybody was here. The wealthiest merchants, the finest knights, the most esteemed magic users, the most favored lovers. And of course, all of the Isla Lords and Ladies. This banquet was essentially something of a farewell send-off, since two of their own—Lord Velasco and Lady Bello—were about to embark on a quest. 

Nobody knew anything about this secret quest of theirs. Only that it would take them on a voyage north of Ravarra. 

It was apparently very important, so important that they had to both bring along and leave behind a few certain people, which was where their benefactor came in. 

And as this was the case, Danilo decided that that would be the best place to start searching. 

Danilo and Victor headed over to the end of the hall, where the seven lieges of the isle of passion were engaged in conversation. 

Lord Raymundo Del Mar. The overall Lord of the entire Isla Del Mar. The Queen’s brother-in-law, and the protector of the west. All of the other Lords and Ladies here swore fealty to him. Apparently, the Queen had sent letters out not long ago, summoning her Monarch’s Court, which meant that Lord Del Mar would also be leaving, if not on a dangerous quest. Perhaps part of this banquet was also meant for him. He wore blue and brown formalwear in the colors of his House. 

Lord Virgilio Velasco. One of the two lieges embarking on the quest, and the oldest among them. Lord Velasco had shamed his House in the past, leading a secret insurgency against the former King, one that had to be put down by many of today’s heroes, including the current Queen when still a Princess, and even his own daughter, who was now wife to a southern mainlander. Fortunately for them, that had been long enough ago for the Velasco’s to work their asses off to get back in good graces with the aristocracy. Hopefully their Lord had now learned from his mistakes. He wore red and black formalwear in the colors of his House. 

Lady Marta Bello. Victor’s aunt. The other liege going on the quest, and by far the youngest among them. Coincidentally, the leader of the other shamed Isla House, but that was more the fault of her predecessors, not her. Hundreds of years ago, her ancestors had sided with the De La Luz Usurpation, which was good for them when the De La Luz’s came to the throne, but not so good when the Reyes’s reclaimed it a couple years later. And then most recently, Lady Marta’s sister, Victor’s mother, Maria, had been executed on her husband’s order, which—even though it was for questionable reasons—brought them to another degree of shame. Since then, Lady Marta had spent her young years fixing her family’s mistakes, and had been doing a damn good job at it too. She wore a green and purple dress in the colors of her House. 

Lady Felicidad Fajardo. The most uptight person in the room. She loved power, and she let everyone know it. It was a wonder she hadn’t shamed her House with all of her power plays—some of which even affected Danilo’s family—but during the course of them all, she had managed to keep all of her influential friends, and seemingly the only one who could ever see through her facade was Lord Valenzuela. Who knew what sort of schemes she would be wrapped up in in the war ahead? But, it was a given that she would be. It was just her nature. She wore an orange and brown dress in the colors of her House. 

Lord Emanuel Valenzuela. The father-in-law to Danilo’s brother, Dante. The black sheep of the Isla nobility. So to speak. Actually, he was more like the one white sheep in the flock of brown. Over the years, he had fully integrated himself into Isla society, but one look at him—with his golden blonde hair, his blue eyes, and most of all, his untanned light skin—and it was clear that this wasn’t where he originally belonged. Fortunately for him, he had risen to become one of the Isla’s most approved leaders, even earning the respect of Lady Fajardo, his long-time rival. He wore white and gold formalwear in the colors of his House. 

Lord Valerio Loyola. Victor’s father. Everyone respected Lord Loyola just like any other, but after Lady Fajardo, he was probably the one with the most whispering going on behind his back. Ever since he had gotten Victor’s mother, Maria Bello, beheaded by the Queen herself on the mainland, there had been many suspicions about exactly why he might order the execution of his beloved wife. And, for good reason too. She had been executed for adultery of all things. Danilo wasn’t even sure if that was a crime on the Isla, and if it was, it certainly wasn’t an enforced one. Why a noble Lord would execute his Lady wife for such things, no one understood. Obviously, his House hadn’t been shamed like the others, but if he weren’t the father to Maria’s sole child, the Bello’s may have very well gone to war. Fortunately, tensions had died down over the years, but they would never be forgotten. He wore blue and silver formalwear in the colors of his House. 

And of course, Lord Dario Nazario. Danilo’s revered father. The unofficial financial master of the Isla Del Mar. If someone on the isle needed money, it was the Lord Nazario who they turned to. Danilo’s family had connections to big money all over the realm, from the masters of coin in House Rosales, to the organized crime syndicates of the south. Danilo may have stood out from the rest of his family, but there was still the one thing that they all had in common. Their love for money. Which they all got from their Lord Nazario. He wore brown and gold formalwear in the colors of his House. 

As Victor and Danilo approached, they got to hear the endings of their conversation. 

“...I admit, my lord, my lady, that I am quite surprised by your opinions,” Lady Fajardo was saying, “Of all people who may have possessed stances on the rebellion that were... neutral at the very least, I would have expected the two of you to be among them.”

Of course, here she was casually talking shit about her peers. 

What game was she playing now, Danilo wondered... 

“Understandable, but my stance now is clear,” Lord Velasco stated, “I made the mistake of betraying the Crown once. I will not be doing it again. I have learned my lesson.”

Good man. 

“Agreed,” Lady Bello nodded, “This rebellion stands for nothing but themselves. The last time my family sided with rebels, it did not end well for us. Never again shall we be labeled traitors.”

“Agreed.”

Good woman. 

It was good to see that mistakes had been learned from. 

As the seven broke into smaller conversations, Victor went to greet his father and aunt, while Danilo went to his own father. 

He bowed his head, “Good day, Father.”

“Son,” he patted his back, “How have you been enjoying the festivities?”

“Fine, thank you.”

“Are you in need of something?” He asked, “You have a hungering look in your eye.”

Danilo blushed. 

“It’s nothing. I simply have something to ask of Lord Valenzuela. I have... a deal to strike with one of his offspring.”

“Ahh,” his father smirked, “One of your deals that does not involve money, I presume...”

Danilo blushed harder. 

His father chuckled, “That’s my boy. Well, I won’t hold you from it. Have fun.”

“Thank you.”

That was embarrassing... 

He broke from his father just as Victor returned with one of his smiles. 

“My father sends his regards, and hopes that I’m,” he chuckled, “treating you well.”

Santamaría, why was everybody so nosy!? 

“Well, you can tell him that I am being treated quite well,” Danilo mumbled, “Later. Now come, let us speak with Lord Valenzuela.”

They turned and headed over to the mainland-born Lord, who was currently standing on his own. 

“Ah, Sir Victor, master Nazario,” he greeted as they approached him, “Good day, gentlemen.”

His years on the isle of passion had given him an Isla accent, but there were still a few points in his speech where his native southern mainlander accent broke through. 

“Good day, my lord,” Danilo greeted, “We were just coming to ask you for someone.”

“If it is your brother, then I am afraid you are a little too late. Elena dragged him off to be alone with her not long ago.”

Danilo blushed yet again for the millionth time tonight. 

He knew exactly what it meant when his brother and his wife wanted to spend time alone together... 

“Actually, we weren’t looking for Dante. Or, Elena,” Danilo shook his head, “We were searching for your other daughter. Eloísa.”

“Ah,” he nodded, “Well, I don’t know where she is at the moment, but I did last see her speaking with her sister, Lele. She is just over there.”

Perfect. 

Danilo bowed his head, “Thank you, Lord Valenzuela.”

He turned to leave. 

“Now, hold on,” Lord Valenzuela stopped them, “Why exactly were you searching for Eloísa?”

Danilo stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned back to him. 

“We have... an agreement that we wish to partake with her.”

“An agreement?” He raised his eyebrow, “What sort of agreement?”

Danilo looked at Victor, who shrugged with a smirk. Danilo sighed, then turned back to the Valenzuela liege. 

“I... We... We want to have sex with your daughter.”

For, that was the deal that they wished to strike with her. 

A couple weeks of marvelous sex. 

She wasn’t usually who Danilo might have been interested in. 

Eloísa Valenzuela was pretty young, a good couple of years younger than him, but not too young to have sex with. 

And on top of that, she was a girl. Personally, Danilo much preferred boys over girls, and indeed it was usually boys whom he and Victor made such agreements with. But, it had been a while since they’d done it with a girl, and Victor had felt like switching things up a bit, so Danilo had obliged. And besides, it wasn’t like Danilo wasn’t attracted to the opposite sex at all. 

He liked girls, he did. He just liked boys so much more. 

Lord Valenzuela looked them both over with a cautious tone. 

“I see... Well as I said, Lele will know where she is. You can ask her.”

Danilo again bowed his head, “Thank you, Lord Valenzuela.”

He turned and rushed off much faster this time. 

“And, boys,” he called after them, “You be good to her. And, you’d better not put a baby in her, you hear? I’m not ready to be grandfather to illegitimates.”

“Yes, my lord!”

God, that was just too much. 

Hopefully talking to Lele would be easier. 

With that, they crossed the room to where he had pointed them in. In no time, they spotted Eleonora Valenzuela, standing with her own liege, Roana Del Mar. 

Roana was by far one of the most beautiful women on the entire Isla. Maybe they should just try to strike their deal with her, at least that one would be easier to navigate—. 

“ACK—!”

Just then, Roana’s drink splashed up out of her chalice and into her face. 

How had that happened? 

Then, he heard snickering. 

Oh. 

That’s how. 

He turned to see the twins, Marina and Amador Del Mar, hiding behind some curtains while trying not to laugh their asses off. 

They had always been such a mischievous pair, and the years apart hadn’t changed them a bit. 

When they spotted him, Marina made a shushing motion at him, and Amador blew him a kiss, before the two of them discreetly rushed off. 

Victor and Danilo could have made their agreement with Amador. If they hadn’t slept with him already just yesterday. Oh well. 

They turned and continued to approach Lele and Roana, who was in the midst of grumbling. 

“Those damned children,” she snarled as she cleaned herself off, “Putting them both in the same place was the last thing Raymundo should have done, I have half a mind to—!”

“Umm,” Danilo stopped, “Pardon us, madam Del Mar. Madam Valenzuela, could we ask something of you?”

“Of course,” she nodded, “What do you need?”

“Well, we were wondering where we might find your sister, Eloísa.”

“Eloísa?” Roana gave them a look and crossed her arms, “And, what exactly do you two boys need with Eloísa?”

“W-well... We wish to strike a deal with her that would be, I assure you, very beneficial for both parties—.”

“You want to fuck her.”

“Yes, yes, we do.”

Goddamnit, Roana Del Mar was too smart for her own good... 

Lele chuckled, “Well, I would tell you to be good to her, but truthfully that is something I should be saying to her. She just stepped out into the hallway, with Commander Fígaro and Erasmo.”

Finally... 

“Thank you, madams. Enjoy your evening.”

“Have fun!”

Ugh... 

With that, Victor and Danilo left the banquet hall, and proceeded into the hallway. 

Almost instantly, they finally came across who they were looking for. 

Squire Eloísa Valenzuela. A girl a couple of years younger than them. She had her hair tied back in a bun, and was wearing shiny, light-colored armor. She had all of the same traits that all of the Valenzuela siblings had. Olive skin with rosy cheeks, their father’s golden blonde hair, and their mother’s cacao brown eyes. 

She stood speaking with her two companions. One was Commander Fígaro. Eloísa’s trainer, and the elderly paramour to Lord Velasco, Eloísa’s maternal grandfather. 

And, the other was Sorcerer Erasmo Valenzuela. Her brother. Erasmo was more Danilo’s age, and he would have definitely preferred to have sex with him over his sister. But unfortunately, he and Commander Fígaro were also going on this secretive voyage. 

But, Eloísa was not. 

Which was why they were coming to her. 

Victor saluted once they reached them, “Good evening, Commander, Squire and Sorcerer Valenzuela.”

“Sir Victor,” Commander Fígaro saluted back. 

“Hello there,” Eloísa saluted and smiled a warm smile. 

Goddamn, she really was pretty... 

“Danilo, Victor,” Erasmo nodded, “I hope you boys have been saying your prayers.”

“I seem to have forgotten them,” Victor smiled flirtatiously, “Perhaps when you return, we’ll have to schedule some time for you to reteach them to me.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Erasmo shook his head, “Looks like you’ll have to receive God’s punishment so that you don’t forget them again.”

“Consider myself braced.”

That’s right, Erasmo was into, ‘that,’ stuff. 

He was the type of person to give someone a spanking while reciting Doctrinal prayers. 

Freaky... but intriguing. 

Danilo wondered how many similarities he shared with his younger sister. 

Danilo beckoned, “Could we borrow you, Eloísa?”

“Sure,” she winked. 

She parted with her companions, and crossed the room to speak with them privately. 

“How may I help you boys?” She asked. 

“To put it simply,” Danilo stated, “We have... a proposition for you.”

“A proposition, hmm?” She smiled coyly, “How intriguing...”

Of course... 

She already knew damn well what they wanted from her... 

...And, judging by the look on her face, Danilo could already tell what her answer was gonna be... 

“We, umm,” Danilo mumbled, “We understand that you won’t be joining in your grandfather’s quest.”

“That’s correct.”

“Where are you going to be?” Victor asked, “With all of your superiors gone. Will you return home?”

“Most likely. My mother would certainly love it if I did,” she raised an eyebrow, “Unless you boys have something better in mind...?”

“As a matter of fact...” Victor smiled flirtatiously. 

“Uh—umm...” Danilo stuttered, “W-we... would like to propose that you... spend the following weeks... with... us.”

“With you?” She smiled, “Why, that’s very generous. But, knowing you boys, I won’t be doing so free of charge...”

“You are... not wrong...” Danilo admitted. 

“In exchange,” Victor flirted, “for allowing you to stay with us during your little getaway... you will grant the two of us access to a couple of your... fuck-able holes.”

Santana la Luz, Victor! 

“Well,” she smiled widely, “It just so happens that I have two very fuck-able holes that love it when boys give them attention...”

Right... 

That was very good to know. 

“So,” Danilo nodded, “Do we have a deal, then?”

“Not just yet,” Eloísa stated, “Before I agree to anything, I would like to get to know the two of you more intimately. Individually, if you will. So that I can know what I’m getting myself into...”

Ohh... 

Danilo looked at Victor, who shared a look with him. 

“That could... be arranged.”

“Perfect!” 

Eloísa clasped her hands. 

“So, which one of you is gonna fuck me first?”

Oh! 

They were doing this now? 

Okay, they were doing this now! 

“I think Danilo should do it,” Victor kindly suggested, “He’s had an embarrassing night. He deserves to relax.”

Oh... 

Eloísa shrugged, “Fine by me,” she turned to him, “You good for that?”

Danilo’s face heated up. 

Then, he nodded. 

“Wonderful!”

She grabbed his arm and started to tug him away. 

“Let’s go, cuteness!”

***

Eloísa pulled Danilo through the citadel, until they reached an empty guest quarters. 

After pushing him in, Eloísa shut the door behind them, then turned back to Danilo with a smile. 

“Well... Danilo Nazario,” she bit her lip, “Looks like I’ve finally got you all to myself...”

Danilo blushed and nodded, “That, you do.”

Eloísa giggled, “You’re so adorable...”

She slowly crossed over to him with her lips open. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him, and engulfed his mouth into a passionate kiss. 

Danilo fell into it, giving into his natural desires, feeling the wet heat of her soft lips against his own. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warmth even through her thick armor. He let his arms travel up and down, taking in the feel of her smaller, yet muscled body. 

Finally, she pulled away, slowly sauntering behind him. 

She slapped his backside, causing him to yelp. 

“Mm, the rumors are true,” she whispered as she squeezed one of the cheeks, “You do have an ass to rival those of the twins.”

“D-Don’t tell Amador.”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut,” she kissed his earlobe. 

Then, she turned him around. She backed up toward the bed, giving him a full view of her armored body. 

She was so beautiful. She was so toned and curved, and all of her body was just so very much to look at. She looked like a bicolored angel... 

She lifted a hand to the back of her head, then pulled out the ribbon that kept her bun in place, letting all of her golden hair spill down. 

“Ready for the show?”

She brought her hands back up to her breastplate, and slowly started to loosen the straps. 

Danilo nodded almost instinctually, “Yes. Very, very ready.”

“Good,” she smiled seductively, “Enjoy.”

Ever so teasingly, Eloísa slowly pulled loose all of the straps before pulling the thick plate over her head. 

Then, she reached down and unbuckled her belt, slowly loosening and unstrapping all the way from her leggings to her boots, before pulling out of all of those as well, leaving her in her underclothes. 

She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it away to the side, then she stepped out of her pants and kicks those in the other direction, leaving her in nothing but her tight undergarments, exposing so much of her body on their own. 

The binds were the first to go, as she reached back and untied them, letting them slide off to reveal her plump, olive breasts hanging from her chest. 

They looked so round and... fleshy. They were near impossible to describe. Her areolas were so extensive and dark, and the nipples in between them looked ten times the size of Danilo’s. 

Then, she reached her thumbs into her lower undergarments and pushed them down, stepping out of them and kicking them away. 

Danilo looked down at what was now out and present. 

A little blonde bush traveled down her pelvis from her waist, and ended at the thick, pink lips that were embedded between her legs. 

He took it all in as he saw it right from there. The lips of her vagina, shimmering with wetness, convoluting in all formations all around as she shifted on her feet, getting closer as she walked toward him. 

“...Now, it’s your turn.”

Danilo was startled out of his trance as her olive hands came up to the ties of his shirt, unlacing them slowly, but at a faster pace than she had done for herself. 

She lifted his shirt over his head, and let her hands roam down his bare chest. Danilo drank in the feeling of her soft little fingers caressing his bare skin. 

Then, his breath stopped as she kneeled down in front of him, and started to undo his boots. Even through his layers, he could feel her hot breathing between his legs. 

Then finally, she loosened them all the way off, and helped him to step out of them. 

She stood back up, and his heart began to race as her hands finally reached to the laces of his pants, with what awaited her inside already clearly outlined in the tight, stretched leggings. 

She unlaced them, and then impatiently dug her fingers past the pants and into his undergarments. 

Altogether, she pulled it all down. 

Now, he could really feel her breath. He felt it on him as she stared down at him, traveling down as she help him out of his pants. 

And, there they were. 

Wearing exactly what they wore on the days of their birth. 

Absolutely nothing. 

Eloísa reached up. Danilo felt as if time were slowing down as her hand traveled forward to touch his maleness. 

And then, she touched it, and Danilo couldn’t hold back the gasp. He felt himself burning up inside as her soft fingers wrapped around him. 

To return the favor, he too reached forward, slowly approaching until he finally reached his destination. 

She gasped as his fingers slid downward, caressing around her female entrance, coating the tips with her hot wetness. 

He then started to slide his one finger right in between, and started to poke at her blazing entrance... 

...Then, she released his penis, and pushed his hand away. 

“I think that’s enough preparation,” she smiled, “Now, let’s get to the real stuff...”

She backed up, pulling him along with her as they traveled to the bed. 

This was it. 

The moment he had been waiting for all night. 

It was finally here. 

It was finally happening. 

They reached the bed. 

Eloísa crawled into it, and Danilo watched as she slithered her way up to the pillows, then turned to lay on her back, spreading her legs out wide to give him a very inviting view. 

Danilo got onto the bed after her, crawling up the sheets, and then her body, until he was face to face with the bicolored girl below him. 

They gave each other a soft, lingering kiss, and then gave each other a silent, wordless look as Danilo sunk into position. 

The head of Danilo’s penis poked the entrance of Eloísa’s vagina. 

Eloísa’s head flew backward, and Danilo’s head fell forward, the pleasure clearly building up inside both of them. 

Slowly, yet strongly, Danilo slid himself into her deep, tight, wet little hole. 

Vaginas were an entire wonder of their own. To an inexperienced male, the femaleness may have appeared slippery and slimy. Something that a penis could accidentally slide right out of. 

But, nothing could be further from the truth. 

There were few things in the world that could rival the tightness and firmness of a girl’s vagina. 

Danilo slide himself out to the tip. 

Then, he pushed back inside, going even deeper with that thrust. 

Eloísa started to gasp for breath to the edge of moans. 

Danilo was going to make her moan. 

He slid out to the tip again, and this time, thrust in harder, and much, much deeper. 

“AH...” she finally relented with the pleasureful sound, “AH... AHH...”

Danilo thrust in again, and this time, he found his thighs hitting her, his entire dick fully seated inside her pussy, as she moaned loudly beneath him. 

He pulled out and thrust back in. 

Out again and in again. 

Out and in. 

Out and in. 

“YES... YES... YESS...”

She was practically screaming under him now, and he was loving every second of it. Every single vowel that screeched out of her lips as he fucked her pussy raw. 

Finally, her breathing pace got faster, her pussy got tighter, until finally she clenched around him. 

“UHH...”

They rode through her orgasm together, until her body calmed back down. 

That was one orgasm. 

But, was Danilo done? Oh no. 

He knew how girls worked. One orgasm was never enough. Kind of like a lot of boys, if they could get themselves up to it. 

He was going to give this girl as many orgasms as she needed. He was going to make this a night to remember. 

Besides, Danilo himself hadn’t cum yet. He still had a ways to go. 

He continued to thrust in and out of her, giving her his gentleness and roughness wherever it was needed, until she finally started to tense up again. 

“UNGH—!”

She clenched around him again. 

When that one was done, he kept on going, until finally she clenched again. 

“UNH—!... YES, DANILO...”

He kept up the process, on and on, and in the end, he had lost count of how many times she had clenched around him as the heat finally started to build up inside of him. 

He thrust. 

He thrust. 

And then finally, he fell over the edge. 

“GAHH...”

He shot his cum straight up into her, coming in spurts and spasms as he rode it through. 

And with that, it was finally over. 

Danilo pulled out, his dick practically soaking wet, and then collapsed onto the bed beside her. 

They both just lay there panting for what felt like a thousand years, enjoying each other’s company in the silence after the stars. 

“...You are amazing, Danilo Nazario.”

Danilo nodded, “You too, Eloísa Valenzuela. You too.”

***

Danilo was straightening up his shirt as he left the room, where he found Victor waiting outside with a smirk on his face. 

“Sounded like you enjoyed yourselves.”

Danilo nodded, “We did. Very thoroughly. We would have invited you in sooner, but apparently I really did her out.”

“Sounded like it. One of your many desirable traits. Didn’t exactly do much for me though, all the way out here with this in my pants...”

He took Danilo’s hand and brought it to his crotch, wrapping it around the large, hot lump tucked inside. 

Danilo smiled, “Well you know, you didn’t have to wait so long. You could have gone before me.”

“I wanted to give you this. You deserved it,” he smiled, “And, you can consider it a thank you gift for being such a wonderful paramour.”

“Aw. Well,” he shrugged, “You know you have nothing to thank me for. You know that I would follow you to the ends of the world, no matter what titles we may hold in regards to each other.”

“I know.”

Victor hugged him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. 

“I love you, my darling Danilo. I really do.”

Danilo smiled happily, “I love you too, Victor. From now until forever.”

They pulled back and smiled into each other’s eyes. 

Danilo was the luckiest person in the entire world. How a shy, simple baby son caught the loving attention of such a boy as Victor Loyola should have been impossible. 

And yet it was possible, because it had happened. 

There was truly someone for everybody. 

“And besides,” Victor stated, “I can enjoy it a whole lot more, now that you already have.”

Danilo gave him a confused look, “How so?”

Victor bent forward and whispered warmly into his ear. 

“I take great pleasure in the idea of sticking my dick into a hole that you’ve already stuck yours into.”

And for the trillionth time tonight, Danilo blushed. 

Victor chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll see you later. Darling.”

He winked at him, then turned and entered the room, closing the door behind him. 

Danilo smiled to himself as he heard Victor and Eloísa prepare for each other, and he himself took his own great pleasure in knowing the fact that they had succeeded. 

Their deal had been struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to Danilo for being the first boy in the series to stick his dick into a girl’s pussy on screen! XD
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this! This was a fun new thing to do, and you can definitely expect a whole lot more in the future! 
> 
> You have been warned. >:)
> 
> Part 2 is coming soon! 
> 
> Still taking questions! 
> 
> See you soon!


	11. The Deal (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eloísa Valenzuela is no damsel, but her sexual habits and interests might argue otherwise. 
> 
> Her deal with Sir Victor Loyola and Danilo Nazario is going quite well. She’s getting everything she could ever want and more, and given the choice, she might even choose to never return to reality. 
> 
> But, reality still exists. And, that ugly truth comes in the form of news that may scar her forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I’m alive! 
> 
> Though for how long, I don’t know... More on that next chapter! 
> 
> This chapter was a TON of fun to write! Like I said before, I think I’ve crossed a line that I CANNOT go back from! Hopefully you’re all happy here with me. :D
> 
> This chapter contains some VERY IMPORTANT plot material! Be careful, it’s coming as a shock! I hope you like! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eloísa was a walking stereotype to girls everywhere, and she didn’t give a fuck. 

She loved pretty things, and she loved looking like a pretty thing. She loved things that shined and shimmered. She loved things that drew other people’s attention. 

She loved being physically close with other people. She loved the feeling of other people’s body heat. Of their warm, smooth skin being pressed against her own. 

She loved to be on the receiving end of everything sex-related. She loved being forced to submit. She loved being pinned down, a dominant partner on top of her and above her, ready to take her body and use her however was fit. 

And, she absolutely loved getting penetrated. 

She loved the feeling of being filled up. She loved the feeling of something being forced into her. She didn’t care which hole. And, she didn’t care by what. Anything she wanted could go up inside her. Objects. Toys. Tongues. Fingers. Dicks. 

Dicks were a favorite. So hard and fleshy, smooth and hot. The boys that had them were always so naturally rough with their use of them, whenever they forced themselves into her, and Eloísa loved it. 

It was a good thing Eloísa was the knight instead of the damsel in her story, otherwise she might have been disowned by the entire female population. 

Of course, dicks weren’t always an option, like when she was doing it with herself or another girl. She liked girls just as much as boys, that wasn’t an issue. They really weren’t that different. The only difference was that girls tended to have better clothing, better hair, tits, and pussies instead of dicks. 

Eloísa liked pussy too, oh did she ever like pussy. So tight and fleshy, deep and hot. Able to swallow up almost anything she put in it, just like her own. It was fun doing it with a body that she was familiar with sometimes. It was just that she couldn’t usually be penetrated with another pussy—except for that one time with Marina Del Mar, which had been quite an impressive feat—so that was where the fingers and tongues and toys came in. 

Dicks were a favorite, but they weren’t the only option. Eloísa just loved being penetrated. That was all that mattered. 

But for right now, she did have dicks to get penetrated by, because she was currently spending time with two boys who certainly knew how to use their dicks. 

A little background. Eloísa’s maternal grandfather, Lord Virgilio Velasco, was going on some sort of undisclosed quest with Lady Marta Bello that would take them north of Ravarra. Nobody knew a thing about it, but it seemed like everybody around her was going. Her grandfather. Her Uncle Vito. Commander Fígaro. Even her brother, Erasmo. 

Everyone except Eloísa. 

Nobody would tell her where they were going. Nobody would tell her what they were doing. And, nobody would tell her why she couldn’t come. 

Nobody would tell her anything. 

Only that she had to stay behind. 

And apparently, she wasn’t the only one being left out. 

Her grandfather was going, and he was taking Commander Fígaro, his paramour. Uncle Vito, the Velasco heir, was also going, taking his paramour with him as well. Both of their wives had passed to the Kingdom Above, so that meant that they were leaving Uncle Vito’s sole daughter behind on her own. Eloísa’s cousin, Valencia. 

And, House Bello would be in the same situation. Lady Marta was taking her husband and her paramour with her, and so would be leaving behind her sole son, Martín. 

Valencia and Martín would be the heads of their Households with them gone. They had both turned thirteen only months ago. Just barely old enough to lead Houses on their own. Valencia could probably handle it. She was a fast learner and very astute. Martín, however, was the complete opposite. If he was being left in charge, he was definitely going to need help. 

Eloísa didn’t envy either of them. She didn’t know how she would have handled being left to lead her entire House on her own. 

But thankfully, she didn’t have to. In fact, while all of her superiors were gone, she was completely carefree. The only issue was what she was going to do in that free time. 

But fortunately for her, these two boys had decided that for her. 

Sir Victor Loyola and his paramour, Danilo Nazario. 

The boys had approached her at the citadel banquet with a proposal. She would get to spend her time with them in exchange for permission to put their skillful dicks inside of her whenever they wanted. 

Everybody wins. 

After thoroughly testing their individual abilities with said dicks, Eloísa concluded that their proposal certainly would be as beneficial as they had claimed. 

And so, she had agreed. 

And after a couple days, she was still far from disappointed. 

They were both very good in the bedroom. Both individually and altogether. 

Sir Victor was—extremely—good at giving Eloísa what she wanted. She had told him that she liked it rough. So, he’d given it to her rough. Every time they fucked, she felt like he might rip her body in two, and she loved it. It was amazing how such a kind person could be so feral on command. It must have been the knight in him. 

And, Danilo was by far one of the sweetest people that Eloísa had ever fucked. Every time they fucked, she would practically explode out of her body with pleasure. She could never keep track of how many orgasms he gave her. It was amazing how such a shy person could be so sexually marvelous. Not to mention, very irresistibly seductive. It must have been the dealer in him. 

It was amazing how such a pair of opposites as them could be so perfect together. 

And yet, it was true. They were perfect together. 

And right then and there, Eloísa wouldn’t rather be in a sexual arrangement with anybody else. 

***

“Take care of yourself, sweetheart.”

“I will,” Erasmo hugged her, “Thank you, Mother.”

Eloísa stood behind and waited with the rest of her siblings as her mother, Ventura, and her eldest sister, Elena, said their goodbyes to Erasmo. 

Elena hugged him next, “Take care, little brother. Be safe out there.”

“I promise. And, you take care of yourselves here. Say your prayers.”

“We will.”

Their mother chuckled and touched his face, “My little boy is growing up too fast,” she kissed his cheek, “Say your farewells to your siblings. We’ll see you again to send you off.”

Their mother and Elena departed and joined their father and his paramour, Orlando Oriol, as they went to say goodbye to their grandfather and Uncle Vito, who were standing with their paramours, Commander Fígaro and Sorcerer Hilario. 

Lele was the first to come up and hug him, “Be well, Raso.”

“And, you. I expect you to take care of everyone in my absence.”

“I think I can manage that. And, I expect you to care for everyone on your journey too,” she nodded over his shoulder, “Including them.”

They all turned and looked toward Lady Bello, who was standing with her husband, Lord Felix Fajardo Bello, and her paramour, Dame Viviana. 

“I will do that,” Erasmo nodded, “You’ll be alright on your own?”

“I’ll manage. Perhaps I can get Roana to give me some time off—.”

SPLASH

Everyone turned. 

Roana Del Mar was standing at the other end of the dock, her entire body soaked and her face a very girly expression of shock and anger as Marina and Amador ran away snickering. 

“I JUST GOT MY HAIR DONE, YOU LITTLE INGRATES!!!”

Lele sighed, “On second thought, I’ll multitask,” she smiled apologetically, “Forgive me. I’ll see you at sendoff,” she hugged him one more time, and then rushed over to aid her lady. 

Finally, he turned to her, “So, are you going to give me a hug?”

“Depends,” Eloísa stated, “Are you going to tell me what’s really going on?”

“No.”

“Then, you can forget about it.”

Erasmo smiled, “I suppose I deserve that. So,” his smile turned into a smirk, “Sir Victor and Danilo?”

“We’re having lots of fun,” Eloísa confirmed. 

“I don’t doubt it. They seem like fun. I admit, I might be jealous.”

Eloísa raised an eyebrow, “Isn’t jealousy a sin?”

“Everyone is born a sinner,” he shrugged, “What’s another one to add to my judgement?”

Then, he turned to their littlest sibling. 

“And speaking of judgement, since it’s just the three of us now, Mundi, what’s going on with you and the youngest Fajardo?”

Edmundo blushed, “N-nothing. We’re just spending time together, that’s all.”

“Doing what exactly...?”

“Just talking!”

“For now,” Eloísa chuckled. 

Edmundo blushed harder. 

Erasmo shook his head, “Well, whatever your intentions, Edmundo, be careful. If his mother is any indication, Fajardo’s are not to be trusted.”

“He’s not like her! Uh...”

He blushed again when he caught his outburst. 

“Well, let’s hope you’re right.”

The two hugged. 

“Go say goodbye to your grandfather.”

“Okay. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

They embraced one more time, and then Edmundo went off, leaving Eloísa and Erasmo alone. 

“Do you think they’re really just talking?” Eloísa asked. 

“For now, like you said,” he nodded, “But, it certainly won’t stay that way for long. Soon, they will inevitably start doing... boyish things.”

“Boyish things?”

He smiled, “Yes. Boyish things. You can ask your new lovers what that means.”

“Oh, I think I have some idea. I imagine it’s actually not that dissimilar to girlish things.”

“I suppose I wouldn’t know.”

The siblings chuckled together. 

“Keep an eye on him when you can, will you?”

“Of course,” she turned to him, “And, you keep an eye on yourself.”

“Oh, you’re worried about me now?”

“Erasmo, I’m serious. Wherever you’re going... At least tell me, is it going to be very dangerous?”

Her brother was silent for a long moment. 

“...Most likely, yes.”

Eloísa had figured as much. 

“Just... be careful, alright?” She pleaded, “Remember what happened the last time a Valenzuela dove headfirst into danger...”

Actually, neither of them could remember. 

Erardo, their second eldest sibling, had died before either of them had been born. Now, all they had of him were portraits, stories, and a nephew who was older than both of them—though Feliciano Mendoza certainly acted younger than both of them, that was for sure. 

And, that was all they had of the brother they never knew. 

Erasmo nodded slowly, “I know. I will. I promise.”

He placed his hands on her shoulders and affectionately kissed her forehead. 

He was going to be okay, Eloísa had to believe that. 

Because, if she didn’t believe even that, then there was nothing else worth believing. 

***

Castle Nazario was quite a charming place. Elegant and refined, it had many similarities to most other Isla castles that Eloísa had seen, and yet it also stood out impressively for it’s extravagant and exorbitant-looking manner. She had a sneaking suspicion that those statuettes were pure gold. And, she didn’t even want to know what type of crystal was in those chandeliers. 

And of course, wherever there were excessive displays of money, there were excessive people coming to bathe in it. 

After the sendoff, Lord Nazario had opted to host another small banquet for the occasion. Although, ‘small,’ was hardly the word that Eloísa would have used. 

Of course, there was Lord Nazario and his family—his wife, Amanda Peña, his heiress, Daniela, and then Dante, Dalia, and of course, Danilo—and all of the usual residents and patrons. And now, they were hosting all of the remaining nobility and all of their respective retinues. 

Needless to say, Castle Nazario was a little bit crowded at the moment. 

Eloísa shuffled her way around the room, exchanging pleasantries at every turn—including with two separate girls and a boy who all clearly wanted to fuck her. Maybe she would even let them too, Danilo and Sir Victor had said nothing about exclusivity—until she started to get low on wine and made her way over for a refill. 

Thank God she was old enough for real drinks now, because she fully intended to have drunk sex with someone before the night was over. 

But, Sir Victor and Danilo were nowhere to be found at the moment. Maybe she would find them later, but she had to take care of her needs now! Which meant that she was going to have to find someone else to have drunk sex with. 

Once she got her refill, Eloísa turned to go and rejoin the festivities. 

But instead, she almost collided with a girl in a blue dress. 

“Mm!” Eloísa was careful not to spill her wine, “Pardon me...”

“Had a little much to drink there, huh, Eloísa?”

Eloísa looked up. 

Oh. 

The girl in the blue dress was Marina Del Mar. 

“Heheh...” Eloísa giggled, “I sup-suppose I have...”

“Well, try to stay on your feet,” she chuckled. 

Eloísa tried to nod, but that just made everything start spinning. When she stopped herself, she found her eyes locked onto Marina’s cleavage. 

That definitely wasn’t an effect of the wine, Marina had some great tits. Those giant, bronze tits squeezed together in that tight dress. What Eloísa wouldn’t give to... 

“Hey,” Eloísa pointed, “I know this might be a little unconventional, but... let’s be honest, you don’t care, heheh... I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere and have sex...?”

Marina was so fucking gorgeous, and Eloísa wanted her. She needed her right now. She needed to feel her tongue and teeth as she buried herself inside of her, she needed—. 

“A tempting offer, but I think I’ll have to pass,” Marina stated, “I have a personal rule where I don’t fuck drunk girls unless I’m also drunk, so,” she shrugged, “sorry. Maybe next time.”

Damnit... 

Goddamnit! 

Just then, Marina’s twin bounded across the room to them, “She’s on the move!”

Marina turned back to her with a smile, “Though maybe you might be able to help us.”

“Help you...?”

“Yeah,” she continued to smile, “How about this? You help me, and I’ll give you a kiss.”

Ooh. 

Eloísa could get behind that. 

“Okay,” she nodded enthusiastically, ignoring the dizziness, “What do you need me to do?”

“Distraction work,” Marina explained, “Did you see that giant diamond that Lord Nazario gifted to my Aunt Roana?”

“Oh. Yeah,” Eloísa giggled, “Is he trying to get under her dress or what?”

Though, he could hardly be blamed, Roana Del Mar was ravishing. Lele was a lucky bitch. 

“Undoubtedly,” Marina nodded, “Well, me and Amador intend to steal it...”

Eloísa jumped, “Marina! You naughty bitch!”

She shrugged, “Guilty as charged.”

“Am I going to get in trouble for helping you?”

“No. We’ll be doing all of the dirty work,” she explained, “I just need you to help Amador to distract her. She’ll be a lot more trusting if he isn’t coming to her alone.”

Eloísa supposed that made sense. She would have a hard time trusting them too if they played as many pranks on her as they did on Roana. 

“Alright then,” Eloísa nodded. This didn’t sound so bad. “I’ll do it.”

“Marvelous. Now, here’s what you need to do...”

After they went through the plan, everyone got into their positions. 

Roana was over there on the other side of the room, currently admiring said giant diamond. As Marina snuck away through the crowd, Eloísa followed Amador up to her. 

He clasped his hands together, “Good evening, Aunt Roana.”

She didn’t look up, “What do you want, you little dick?”

“Why yes, I happen to like dick very much, thank you for asking.”

Heheh... 

That was funny... 

That earned him a small glare. 

“...What do you want!?”

“Well,” he started, “Squire Eloísa and I got to talking, and we just couldn’t help wondering...”

He nodded to her. 

That was her cue. Here we go. 

“We simply had to know,” Eloísa stated, “Your clothing style. It’s always absolutely dashing. Where do you get your inspiration from?”

Roana beamed and instantly relaxed, as they had expected her to do. If there was one thing in the world that could always get the attention of Roana Del Mar, it was fashion. 

“Well,” she smiled, “If you must know, I get my inspiration from a number of sources, I always make a point of keeping up to date with what’s in style and what’s not, in fact just the other day, I...”

As Roana continued to chatter, Eloísa finally spotted Marina sneaking through the crowd and up behind her. 

She dug a hand into her thick cleavage, and gave Eloísa a gleaming yellow-eyed wink as she produced her obsidian wand... 

SHPEW

“AH—!”

Roana shrieked as her dress flared up, and Amador took that moment to swipe the diamond right from her hands. 

“Thanks, Auntie!” Amador waved at her, and then turned and sprinted away through the crowd. 

“WHY YOU LITTLE—!”

Roana sprinted away after him. Marina rushed up to Eloísa, smiling widely. 

She grabbed her face and roughly connected their lips. They kissed, long and hard and wet, until Marina pulled away, leaving them both panting. 

“Thanks for the help. See you later!”

She gave her one last kiss on the cheek, and then darted off after her aunt and brother. 

And, Eloísa was left there, giggling and drunk. 

And, wet. 

Really wet. 

Marina certainly knew how to leave a girl craving more. 

Now, she really needed to find someone to have sex with. 

She downed her drink, and then wandered about the room a little bit more. The boys were still not present, but as the night went on, people started to get visibly hornier. Surely now, it would be much simpler to find someone to—. 

Aha! 

Perfect! 

Eloísa spotted a handsome young squire around her age or younger in Loyola colors. He was clearly as drunk as she was. 

And, he looked like he could certainly use a good time. 

She made her way over to him, only getting wetter and wetter as she approached her goal. 

“Good evening.”

He turned over to her, blinking a few times before acknowledging her. 

“Oh,” he responded in a cute, drunken voice, “Good even—... evening.”

“Nice night, is it not?”

“Y-Yes... It is... very nice...” he tilted his head, “Do I... know you...?”

“Not likely. I’m Eloísa,” she introduced, “Squire Eloísa Valenzuela.”

He perked up somewhat at that and gave her a drunken salute, “It’s a pleasure, Squire Valenzuela.”

“Likewise. And, you are...?”

“Uhh... M-Moro,” he nodded, “Squire Moro.”

That was a cute name. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Squire Moro.”

“Yeah.”

She smiled and scooted closer to him, getting herself all situated in his space and body heat. 

“Now, I know we just met, like, two seconds ago, Squire Moro,” she admitted, “But, I must say, I think you must be one of the handsomest boys in the room.”

He smiled at that, “R-Really?... You think so?”

“Definitely. Just looking at your face and your armor, and I’m already all tingly, so I was wondering,” she winked at him, “if you wanted to go somewhere and have sex...?”

Squire Moro chuckled drunkenly, “...Sure.”

Perfect! 

Without another word, she grabbed him by a strap on his breastplate and pulled him with her out into the hall. 

They staggered through the castle until they reached the guest quarters—obviously the best place in any castle to have sex—where they then found an empty room and pushed themselves inside. 

She kissed him wetly as she pulled him toward the bed. Once she reached it, she collapsed on top of it, and Squire Moro followed by collapsing on top of her. 

Eloísa’s breathing quickened as he started to grind himself against her. He kissed her harder and harder as he reached down to unbuckle his belt... 

“Moro?”

Eloísa looked up. 

Just then, a drunk, pretty girl also in Loyola armor stumbled into the room, stopping when she saw them. 

“Oh,” she stated, “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were busy.”

Eloísa pushed herself up and got off the bed, “And, who is this lovely creature?”

“That’s my sister, Mara,” Moro stated. 

That made sense. They did look somewhat alike. 

Eloísa sauntered over and tangled a finger into the girl’s hair, “My apologies, Squire Mara, am I stealing your brother away from you?”

“No, it’s fine,” she giggled, “M-my fault for not minding my own business.”

“Oh, on the contrary,” Eloísa smiled, “What are you doing right now...?”

“N-nothing,” she stated, “If you two are going at it, I guess I should go and find someone to have sex with too. I can’t let my brother have all the fun.”

“I couldn’t agree more. But, you don’t have to go anywhere for that...”

She untangled her hand from her hair and used it to caress her pretty face... 

“...Would you care to join us...?”

Squire Mara blinked a few times. 

And then, she giggled, “...Okay.”

Wonderful! 

This night just kept getting better and better! 

Eloísa took her face and kissed her lips. Mara responded by fondling all across her body. Eloísa backed again toward the bed, being met by Moro again from behind. 

“Mmm,” Squire Mara smiled, “How would you like it?”

Eloísa looked between the two of them. 

“...Would it be too much if I asked you to make out with each other?”

“Ew!”

“We’re not that drunk!”

Eloísa sighed, “It was worth a try. Very well, then in that case...”

She collapsed back onto the bed. 

“...Have at me!”

Eloísa ended up having the best drunk sex in her life with Squires Mara and Moro. 

And by the time Danilo and Sir Victor finally showed up, Eloísa was already done out. 

***

The days and weeks went by, and all the while, Eloísa’s sexual exploits with the boys continued to be amazing. Looking back at it now, she couldn’t think of anything she would have rather chosen as the perfect distraction from reality. 

But unfortunately, reality continued to exist outside of the bedchamber. 

And one day, she was finally reminded of that. 

In the absolute ugliest of ways. 

She was sucking and sucking on Danilo’s cock as he squirmed above her, until he finally shot down her throat. 

She licked her lips as she sat up, turning in the other direction to face Sir Victor. 

“Ready, Sir?”

He smiled his charming smile as he scooted forward, “Always.”

She smiled and scooted over to meet him. She kissed him, caressing his naked body as it started to get harder. 

Then, he grabbed her roughly and threw her on her back in the bedsheets. 

“Bad girl...” he nodded to Danilo, “Hold her down.”

Danilo came up behind her head and grabbed her arms, restraining them above her head. 

“You’ve been a bad, bad girl, Squire...” he taunted as he spread her legs, “Looks like you’re going to have to be punished...”

Eloísa started to pant harder on instinct as he crawled between her legs, grabbing her waist as he lined himself up. 

Then, he surged forward into her, and she couldn’t help the cry that escaped her lips. 

“AHH—!”

She involuntarily squirmed as he continued to fuck her violently, giving her everything and more as she remained helpless against them. 

Danilo released her arms as Sir Victor pulled her up from the bed and dropped her into his lap, all without ever removing his dick from her pussy. 

She wrapped her arms around him as he continued to thrust up into her, and then from behind her, she felt Danilo’s hands grab on to steady her as he pressed himself against her second hole. 

He thrusted up into her in tune with his liege, and Eloísa let out a loud moan at the feel of being filled up from both ends. 

Everyone panted and moaned as all three of them fucked, fucked, fucked until they were all cumming in a haze of ecstasy. 

When they were done, they all leaned against each other for support. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

They all looked toward the door at the sound of knocking. 

“...Yes?” Danilo called. 

“A message for Squire Valenzuela,” a servant answered, “She is being summoned to the main hall on a matter of the utmost urgency.”

What? 

What the hell? 

For her? 

They all looked at each other. 

“We’ll be right out,” Sir Victor called back. 

What the hell was all this about? 

Well, she supposed they would find out soon enough. 

The three of them cleaned up and got dressed, then proceeded out and headed toward the main hall. 

As soon as they entered, Eloísa was bombarded with sympathetic looks from everyone in the room. 

Alright, now this was getting odd. What the actual fuck was going on? 

She spotted the Lord and Lady Nazario at the center of the room, conversing with a couple of people. 

Eloísa made her way over to them. Once she approached, they all turned to her. 

Oh. 

“Wizard Ramon.”

The people that the Nazario’s had been speaking to were Wizard Ramon Del Mar and a couple of other wizardesses. The man’s naturally-tired eyes were tinged with a slight look of sadness. 

“Squire Eloísa,” he greeted, “I’m sorry to come to you with unfortunate news. Your family is just hearing the news as well.”

“What’s...” she asked, “going on?”

“Something’s happened. I advise you to brace yourself, this is going to be very hard to hear...”

He looked down at the ground for a moment, then back up at her. 

“...The ship carrying Lord Velasco and Lady Bello and their attendants. It washed up in the Principality of Rueno a few days ago.”

Eloísa’s heart nearly stopped. 

She... She couldn’t have heard that right. 

“W-What do you mean...” she asked, “‘...washed up?’”

“It means exactly what it sounds like. No one knows what happened. It was found in that state. And, as for it’s passengers...”

He bit his lip, the sympathetic look never leaving his face. 

“...I’m afraid there were no survivors. Lord Virgilio and Vito Velasco were found murdered along with the rest of the crew.”

...

...

...

...No. 

No, no, no! 

“They have passed to the Kingdom Above. I’m so sorry, Eloísa...”

This couldn’t be happening!... 

How could something like this happen!?... 

How could...? 

Eloísa took great efforts to steady her breathing. 

“...And,” her voice broke, “m-my brother...?”

Eloísa didn’t know if she could bare to hear it... 

What had happened to him?... 

Oh, Erasmo... 

“...I’m sorry?”

Eloísa paused. 

She looked up at Wizard Ramon. 

His face now had on a look of... confusion. 

“My... My brother,” she stated, “Sorcerer Erasmo. Is he... Did he share their fate...?”

Wizard Ramon looked between his companions. They all looked just as confused as him. 

“...I’m...” he finally answered, “My apologies, Squire Eloísa, I was not aware that your brother was present on their quest... No body matching his description was found.”

...What!? 

One of the wizardesses spoke to Wizard Ramon. 

“That is suspicious, though. There were indeed reports that Sorcerer Erasmo Valenzuela was to be present in the voyage. Lady Bello and Vito Velasco’s paramours were also reported to have joined, though neither of their bodies were found either.”

Everyone was looking at each other now. 

“...Perhaps their bodies fell from the ship?” Lady Amanda suggested. 

Wizard Ramon shook his head, “They would have likely washed up alongside the ship as well. And, Rueno’s navy did a thorough search of their surrounding waters. No other bodies were found.”

“But,” Lord Dario asked, “what does that mean?”

“...I wish I knew.”

This was all too much to process. 

Too much... 

Too many people... 

“Excuse me,” Eloísa apologized, “I need some air.”

She shouldered her way out of the room and left to find the nearest balcony. 

***

Eloísa looked out across the sky as the sun began to set. 

She contemplated. On this life and the next. On what had happened, might have happened, was happening, and would happen. She contemplated the path ahead. For her family and for her. 

And, she made her decision. 

She heard two pairs of footsteps approaching from behind her. 

She turned to see Sir Victor and Danilo with those same sympathetic looks that everyone seemed to have for her. 

She smiled thinly and turned back to the orange sky, “Nice night, isn’t it?”

“Eloísa...” Danilo started, “We’re sorry about—.”

“Don’t,” she shook her head, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

She didn’t want sympathy right now. It was the last thing she needed. 

“Alright,” Sir Victor agreed, “If that’s what you want. But, you should know. Our parents have made... decisions for us.”

She turned back and looked at them questioningly. 

“Due to recent... events, my father is worried for my family’s safety,” Danilo explained, “And, Victor’s concurs. Their sending the two of us to the mainland. To be under the protection of my grandfather, the Lord Peña.”

Huh. 

Eloísa hoped that was a good idea. 

“My father wants me to choose some knights to accompany me,” Sir Victor stated, “For protection. I was thinking of asking you... I know your commander was on the voyage...”

Eloísa turned back once again to the sky, “He was...”

Commander Fígaro... 

A legendary fighter with a complicated background. 

And now, that’s all he was... 

Legend... 

“I was thinking,” he continued, “that, since he is gone... I could take you as my squire. I would never seek to replace him, but... I’ll be there for you, however you need it.”

Eloísa couldn’t help the smile that came to her face. 

“You’re sweet. Thank you... but no.”

They were silent at that. 

“If you need knights, I would suggest those twin squires from the banquet,” Eloísa remembered, “Mara and Moro. They’re good at a lot of things.”

The boys continued to remain silent. 

“...But, what about you?” Danilo finally asked. 

“I have somewhere else to be.”

She continued to stare at the stars of the growing night, fully confident in her decision. 

“Before he left,” she explained, “We all promised Erasmo that we would look out for each other. And, he promised me that he would look out for himself. We all held up our ends of the bargain. But, I have no idea if he did the same... And, there is only one way to find out.”

She nodded. To herself, and to whomever she needed to hear her message. 

“My brother is still alive. He’s still out there, I know it. And, I’m going to find him.”

***

“Be safe, sweetheart,” her mother cried, “Please, be safe.”

It felt like only yesterday that Eloísa was standing on this very dock, conveying the very same message. 

But now, the tides were turned, with a much sadder undertone. 

But also, one of confidence. 

“I will,” she stated, “I promise, Mother. I will.”

Her mother pulled back and wiped her eyes, then placed her hands on her shoulders. 

“Find your brother. And, if you find whoever is responsible for this... show them what happens when one awakens the wrath of the sun of House Valenzuela.”

Eloísa fully intended to. 

They nodded in agreement with each other, then her mother backed up. Lele came up next. 

“Lisa...”

“I know,” Eloísa nodded, “I know. Take care of everyone here. And, be sure to watch over the new Lady Velasco.”

Valencia was on her own now. And, so was the new Lord Bello. 

They were both going to need all the help they could get. 

“I will. And, watch over yourself, Lisa. Please,” she stated, “Fiera Fajardo is Emissary in Rueno. She may show you sympathy for our shared losses, but the chances of her helping you are very slim. She is not to be trusted... You will be alone out there.”

Oh, she knew. 

But, nothing was going to stop her. 

“Noted. And, Lele,” she nodded, “I’m serious about watching over everyone here. Until I get Erasmo back, that is your job. And, I may need your help.”

She placed her hands on her sister’s shoulders. 

“I need you to be my eyes and ears here at home. Whatever happens, whatever events, suspicions, whatever, I need to know. And, I need you to report to me as frequently as possible.”

Eloísa wasn’t convinced that there were no dirty hands here on the Isla. 

Someone clearly knew about this quest. 

And, someone needed them silenced for it. 

And, Eloísa needed to find out who, how, and why. 

“I will. I promise.”

The two of them clasped hands. 

“Be safe, sister.”

“Be safe.”

They hugged. And then, Eloísa turned to her last sibling. Her little brother. 

“Edmundo—.”

She was cut off as he ran into her arms. 

“Please be okay!” He cried, “Bring Erasmo back if you can, but please, please be okay!... I cannot lose you too!”

Eloísa sighed. 

She wrapped him in her arms, “I will be. You have my word.”

They held each other for a long time, and then Edmundo pulled back, wiping at his eyes. 

“I...” he stated, “I want to talk to you about something. About... boyish things.”

...Oh. 

“Excuse us,” Eloísa told her family. 

They departed from them and Eloísa pulled her little brother to the side. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“Umm,” Edmundo played with his hands, “Franco wants to meet up with me alone in a couple of days. To share solace for our respective losses.”

The Fajardo’s had lost too. Lady Bello’s husband had been Lady Fajardo’s brother. 

“Well, that’s very nice of him.”

Edmundo nodded slowly, “Do you... Do you also think I shouldn’t trust him? Like Erasmo did?”

“...Well, what do you think?”

Edmundo looked down as if in thought. 

“...I do trust him. I do. But...” he admitted, “Everyone else says that I’m not thinking with my head when I spend time with him. They say that I’m thinking with my... uhh...”

Eloísa rubbed his shoulder, “But, you do trust him. And, I believe that you should trust your instincts.”

Edmundo nodded, “Okay.”

“Now,” she stated, “be honest with me... What’s going on between you two?”

He blushed at that, “We’re... very good friends.”

Eloísa nodded, “And, how do you really feel...?”

Edmundo looked at her. They just locked eyes for a long few seconds. 

“...I like him,” he finally admitted, “I really... really like him. So much.”

Eloísa nodded again, “I see.”

Edmundo looked like he was going to cry again. 

“I... I wish I could tell him... But, nobody wants us to be together. The whole world wants us to stay apart. I don’t... I don’t know what to do.”

Eloísa sighed. 

She looked around, then cupped his chin and brought him up to face her. 

“Never let anybody else define who you should be attracted to. If you really like him... If you really like each other... then go for it.”

Edmundo stared. Then, he teared up and nodded. 

“Okay!” His little voice cracked. 

They hugged again, then looked at each other one more time. 

“Be safe!”

Eloísa nodded slowly, “I know. I will. I promise.”

She placed her hands on his shoulders and affectionately kissed his forehead. 

She was going to be okay, Eloísa had to believe that. They were all going to be okay. 

Because, if she didn’t believe even that, then there was nothing else worth believing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I lost count of how many times the word ‘dick’ was mentioned in this chapter. Eloísa is certainly a fun character to write. XP
> 
> Also, I just killed off like 2/3 of the villain cast from Choice Is An Illusion. XD I continue to poke at the dead beast, woe is me, I hope I don’t get a curse. 
> 
> And hooray, I found a way for Mara and Moro to enter the main story! :D That was LITERALLY just an after thought I had, but I’m so glad I made it! My babies are here to stay! :)
> 
> Now, I have some... news in the next chapter. Be prepared for it. 
> 
> Still taking questions! 
> 
> See you next chapter!


	12. Shared Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmundo Valenzuela had no idea how any of this could happen. Life used to be so normal, and now it was all tumbling down. 
> 
> In the wake of tragedy, he goes to Franco Fajardo—the one person nobody wants him around—to seek comfort in each other. 
> 
> And either way, Edmundo can’t help himself. No matter what anyone says, it won’t change the way they feel for each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one, I’m hoping, is really cute, and was truly a LONG TIME coming. :P I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Some news at the bottom. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Edmundo had no idea how any of this could happen. 

Before, everything had just been going about as usual, and then all of the sudden, the news came, and then everything collapsed. 

His grandfather was dead. 

His uncle was dead. 

His brother was missing. 

And, his sister had went off to find him. 

Everyone else in his family had their own roles to play. His father and his eldest sister kept the peace. His mother mourned. His cousin gathered the shattered pieces of her House. And, his last sister kept an eye on all of them. 

But, Edmundo... Edmundo had nothing. 

His only job was to stay alive and stay safe. 

And, that was why his father had gotten him a position as a manservant in the Del Mar citadel. Right now, it was probably the safest place on the Isla for him to be. 

“I’m sorry about your grandfather and uncle.”

But right now, he wasn’t in the citadel. 

He was in the hilly palm forest, sharing solace with the one person in the world whom he probably should have avoided, but couldn’t possibly stay away from. 

Franco Fajardo. 

“Thank you. I’m sorry about your aunt and uncle.”

“Thank you.”

Franco’s aunt and uncle, the Lady Bello and her husband, had been with Edmundo’s grandfather on their quest. They had died alongside them. 

Edmundo knew he shouldn’t have been spending time with Franco at all. He was a Fajardo. Their parents were bitter rivals. 

But, he couldn’t help himself. Franco... He really... really liked Franco. He really, really did. And before she’d left, Eloísa had told him that if he liked him, then he should be with him. 

Edmundo did like him. 

So, here he was. 

With him. 

“How have you been holding up?”

“Okay,” Franco shrugged, “I wasn’t... overly close with my aunt and uncle, but... they were still my family. You know?”

“I do.”

He nodded, “What about you? How are you doing?”

Edmundo looked down at the ground, “It’s been hard. I wasn’t overly close with my grandfather and uncle either, but... I was close enough. And, on top of that... my brother...”

“Do you really think he’s still alive?”

Edmundo shrugged, “Eloísa does. Which, I guess, is why she left. I’d like to believe she’s right,” he turned to him, “Your sister is in Rueno, right?”

Fiera Fajardo was the Emissary in the Principality of Rueno, where the ship had been found. 

“She is,” he nodded, “They said she was traumatized when they found the bodies...”

Edmundo didn’t doubt it... 

“Do you think,” he asked, “that she might help my sister? If she needs it?”

Everyone seemed to think not, but Franco would know his sister better than anyone. 

Franco looked down, and then he shook his head. 

“No. I don’t think so.”

“...Oh.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Saying nothing. Just taking comfort in each other’s presences. 

“...Your father got you a job in the citadel?” Franco finally asked. 

“He did,” Edmundo confirmed, “Lele helped to recommend me. They all think it’s the safest place for me to be.”

Franco nodded, “My mother is the same. She wants me someplace safe, like the citadel. But, I don’t know if anyone would listen to her...”

“I’m sorry.”

It made sense. Lots of people resented Lady Fajardo. She was always trying to make connections wherever she could, but it only ever worked out for her some of the time. People disliked her for various, from the fact that she was often critical to the discriminatory fact that her husband, Lupo, was a common-born knight. Needless to say, Franco didn’t have it easy.

“It’s okay.”

Franco looked up at him, their eyes locking onto each other’s. 

“Do... Do you think you could recommend me?” He asked, “So, that I could be a citadel manservant too?”

“I...”

“It’s...” he admitted, “It’s okay if you can’t. But, it would make my mother happy. And, maybe... maybe if we were in the same place, then... we could see more of each other...”

Edmundo’s heart started to race. 

They both looked away for a moment, faces blushing. 

And then, they looked back at each other. 

Into each other’s eyes. 

“I’ve been thinking about you a lot...” Franco admitted, “I know I should have been dealing with my own losses, but... all I could think about was... how worried I was for you...”

“Franco...”

“Nobody...” he shook his head slowly, “Nobody wants us to be around each other. Not your family, not my family... It’s as if the whole world is working against us...”

“And yet...” Edmundo finished, “we can’t stay away from each other... no matter how hard we try...”

“Yeah...”

Edmundo took in his face. His gaze traveled down from his eyes to his nose and, finally, to his lips. 

“Franco...” Edmundo breathed, “I think about you... constantly... Now especially, but even beforehand... I couldn’t get my mind off of you...”

“I... I feel the same way...”

The lips started to get even closer... 

“Franco... What I’m trying to say is... I like you... Like, I really like you...”

“I like you too...”

“I really, really like you... I wake up every morning wanting to spend the entire day with you... And... And, when the sun sets...”

“...I want to spend the entire night with you...”

Now, they were there. 

Their lips only inches apart. 

“I like you...”

“I like you...”

And finally, their lips connected. 

They kissed. For a long time, they just sat there. Kissing. 

It felt like something that had been coming for an eternity. 

And, they were both so glad that it was finally here. 

When they inevitably retracted, they simply stared at each other. 

Stared into each other’s eyes. 

RUSTLE

They both looked up. 

That rustle had come from further down the hill. 

The sound was followed by light giggling. And, a short moan. 

The boys looked at each other, then both proceeded to quietly crawl down the hill. 

Once they reached the source of the sounds, they found a bush big enough to hide both of them behind and crawled into it. Then, they both looked up. 

Down the hill a little ways were two common girls. A few years older than the two of them. And, they had their hands all over each other. 

One of the girls pulled the other into a deep kiss. 

Edmundo sat down in a comfortable position as Franco did the same beside him. 

The girls continued to kiss and grab at each other. 

One of them grabbed the other’s gown and helped to lift it over and off of her, revealing her naked body. 

Edmundo heard the fiddling of fabric beside him. He turned to see Franco unlacing his pants. Without a second thought, Edmundo turned back to the girls and lifted his hands up to do the same. 

The other one’s gown was pulled off of her, and now they were both naked. They kissed again, and then one started to push the other onto the ground. 

Edmundo pulled his dick out of his pants, already hard and hurting, and started to stroke himself. 

The girl on the bottom breathed in heavily as the one on top started to caress the sparkling wetness between her legs. 

Edmundo started to stroke himself faster, struggling not to make any noise as he continued to pleasure himself. 

The girl on top crawled in between the other’s legs. Their girl parts connected. They started to go up and down, panting and moaning, as their breasts started to bounce. 

Edmundo was all but yanking himself now. Watching on as he yanked and yanked and yanked. 

And then, he heard breathing beside him. 

He turned, and his gaze landed on the first thing that caught his eye. 

Franco was pleasuring himself too. His bronze dick was out, bobbing all over the place as Franco tugged and pulled. 

Almost instinctively, Edmundo released his own dick, and then reached over... 

...And, touched Franco’s. 

Franco’s breathing stopped. 

He looked down at the new hand on his boyhood, and then up again into Edmundo’s face. 

He released his dick, and then reached over for Edmundo’s. 

His hand wrapped around it, and then Edmundo’s wrapped around his. 

They started to stroke each other, which quickly turned into more tugging and yanking. 

Now, they were really fighting to keep quiet. The pleasure was so overwhelming for both of them. That, right then, was the best moment of both of their lives. 

They continued to pleasure each other. The heat rose inside their bellies... 

...And then, it exploded over, the results coming in the form of two separate spouts squirting into the bush in front of them. 

They both sat there and panted quietly, both reluctant to release their grips as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“...I’ll get you that job in the citadel,” he whispered. 

Franco smiled at him, “Thank you, Edmundo.”

And then, they kissed again. 

Neither of them knew how long they ended up sitting there together behind that bush, but it didn’t matter. 

What mattered was that they were there for each other, they cared for each other, they took pleasure in each other, and in their shared solace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s one way to consummate a relationship. XD
> 
> Now, as for the news... I have some good news and some bad news. 
> 
> The good news is that I have NOT run out of ideas, so don’t you worry about that!... 
> 
> ...The bad news however is that I have TOO MANY ideas. 
> 
> That’s right. I have too many ideas for the future of this series, and I do NOT have a concrete plan going forward. And, if I’m going to pull this off, that’s something I NEED to have. 
> 
> It’s like... amateur world-traveling, I guess. You know where you wanna go, but you don’t know how to get there. You’re gonna need a map. I’M gonna need a map. 
> 
> And, that’s why I’m gonna have to take a break from writing. 
> 
> I don’t know how long it’s gonna be, it could be weeks, it could be months, but I need some time off. To get myself situated and prepared for our journey ahead. 
> 
> I’ll be back as soon as I have my map, that’s a promise! And, I hope you’ll all be there with me when that time comes. :)
> 
> And yes, despite this development, I am STILL taking questions! :P
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
